


Hard Day

by Хозяин Чудовищ (scheusalwirt)



Series: Hard Days [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 53,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheusalwirt/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%B7%D1%8F%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%89
Summary: Как превратить трудный день в приключение с помощью пары сюрпризов и мании преследования.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Hard Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758373
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В фике также использованы тексты следующих песен: «Was it a Dream?» 30 seconds to Mars, «Loverman» Metallica, «It's My Party» Lesley Gore , «Do You Love Me» The Contours,   
> «Sing It Back» Moloko.

Дженсен, в общем-то, ничего не имел против свадеб. Они ему даже нравились: в кино, например, или в качестве байки о том, что можно натворить в Вегасе по-пьяни, или, на крайний случай - как мероприятие, на которое он опоздал. Но мысль о том, чтобы "сходить посмотреть, как они трогательно произносят клятвы" определённо не казалась ему привлекательной. В отличие от Данниль, которая это дело обожала. И чего Дженсен уж точно не понимал - так это причины, по которой Данниль с завидным упорством ходила на свадьбы всех друзей и знакомых и каждый раз пыталась затащить туда Дженсена. И, чёрт бы её побрал, на этот раз ей удалось.

**Часть** **I** **. УТРО БЛАГОРАЗУМНОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА.**

\- И чего ты так сопротивлялся? – искренне недоумевала Данниль, поправляя его воротник.

Они стояли у парадного входа в дом, который арендовали жених и невеста для проведения свадебной церемонии, и Дженсен вяло оглядывал прибывающих гостей. Никаких ярких костюмов или платьев, всё очень буднично и где-то – даже в полном несоответствии с этикетом: он заметил пару девушек в джинсах, нескольких парней в гавайках и громко фыркнул.

\- Я что, единственный оделся, как положено? Так и знал, что можно было не таскаться по всем этим магазинам…

\- Ну почему, я тоже в образе.

Дженсен придирчиво оглядел ее наряд и снова фыркнул.

\- Данниль, твой образ ничем не отличается от образа любой среднестатистической подружки невесты. Я тебе говорил, нужно придумать что-то другое.

\- Но, Дженс, мы же идём как пара. Глядя на тебя, всем будет очевидно, кто я. Чем тебе не Кристина? – она повертелась, встряхивая накрученными локонами.

«Сэкономила за мой счёт» - обречённо вздохнул Дженсен, а вслух заметил:

\- Кристина была блондинкой.

\- А ты вообще должен быть уродом! – возмущённо вскинулась она, превращаясь в маленькую фурию. Проходящая мимо них компания молодых людей дружно обернулась на странную фразу. Дженсен нехотя усмехнулся.

\- Ладно, Дженс, послушай, - тут же успокоилась Данниль и погладила его по плечам, - я знаю, что у нас в последнее время всё не так гладко. Но именно поэтому мы сюда и пришли.

\- Что, среди гостей есть врач по нашему профилю? – мрачно сыронизировал Дженсен.

\- Нет, тупица, - Данниль отвесила ему лёгкий подзатыльник. - Я пытаюсь помочь тебе расслабиться и повеселиться.

\- Помнится, когда в последний раз кто-то пытался помочь мне расслабиться и повеселиться, меня чуть не затоптали. Трижды, - проворчал Дженсен. - Ладно. Пойдём уже внутрь.

Он потянул её за руку и начал подниматься по ступеням, стараясь не обращать внимание на недовольное бормотание:

\- Лучше б ты не ездил в этот чёртов Сан-Антонио…

Его день и так начался слишком отвратительно, чтобы вспоминать про Сан-Антонио и Джа… Так, нет. Об этом он точно не будет думать.

_\- Эй, просыпайся. Уже без пятнадцати семь._

_Джаред вяло трёт сонные глаза и хмурится._

_\- Ты же обещал разбудить меня в половину…_

_\- Это уже третий заход, Джей. Кажется, пройдись по тебе рота солдат – ты бы не проснулся, - Дженсен улыбается уголком губ. Джей такой красивый и расслабленный сейчас, что попросту противозаконно держать его тут, на облезлом диване, истёртом сотнями посетителей соцслужбы. Он должен нежиться в большой мягкой кровати, такой же взъерошенный и заспанный, завёрнутый в тонкую простыню и пахнущий им, Дженсеном._

_«Дженни, ты ведь понимаешь, что после всех этих фантазий отпустить его будет ещё труднее?» - спрашивает внутренний голос Дженсена, и он запрещает себе к нему прикасаться._

Утро было паршивое. Дома не было сахара. В первый момент, разглядывая пустую сахарницу, Дженсен даже подумал, что ему просто снится страшный сон. Потому что сахара не могло не быть. Об этом свидетельствовала простейшая цепь причинно-следственных связей: ложиться рано он не мог, потому что ему было жаль потраченного на сон времени, особенно ночью, когда его мозг явно работал лучше, чем днём. Вставать поздно он не мог, потому что в соответствии с давним зверским принципом «Arbeit macht frei»1, а он очень хотел быть «frei», хотя бы в финансовом смысле. Что бы там не говорило Антифа, нацисты были не дураки.

Простым выводом из предыдущих двух факторов был постоянный недосып и, как следствие, утренние головные боли, от которых мог спасти только очень сладкий кофе. Поэтому сахара просто не могло не быть! Дженсен провёл полчаса, обшаривая кухню в поисках хоть чего-то сладкого, но обнаруженный мёд в сочетании с кофе оказался той ещё гадостью. Так что головная боль никуда не делась. К ней прибавились: спешная глажка ненароком помятого костюма, вдумчивое, а от того ещё более скучное застёгивание двух дюжин мелких пуговичек на жилетке и бесконечные звонки Данниль: «Ты готов?», «Ты скоро заедешь?», «Дженс, почему ты не остался ночевать у меня?» и, наконец, «Дженсен, твою мать, Эклз, если я сейчас выйду, а ты не будешь ждать меня у подъезда в такси, я оставлю тебя без секса на всю неделю!». Последняя угроза прозвучала настолько многообещающе, что Дженсен едва не попросил таксиста повернуть назад. Какое было бы счастье остаться без этих домогательств хотя бы на пару дней!

В итоге, когда они добрались до места проведения церемонии, Дженсена раздражало буквально всё: собственный внешний вид, замечания Данниль, одежда других гостей и особенно – устроитель свадеб в тёмно-сером костюме, напоминавшем жандармскую форму, с кричащим бейджиком «Мастер-устроитель Марк Пеллегрино». Он проводил приглашённым экскурсию по особняку и подробно разъяснял все этапы празднования.

\- Дженс, я бы на твоем месте не жаловалась, - толкнула его локтём Данниль. - Это я слушаю всю эту фигню по второму разу, а ты у нас вчера очень удачно оправдался сверхурочными.

И это было единственное, чему Дженсен искренне радовался: ему действительно удалось избежать одной из самых дурацких американских свадебных традиций – репетиции. Он никогда не понимал смысла в том, чтобы проигрывать всё действо по нескольку раз – разве участники не должны испытывать переживания и эмоции, связанные с таким важным событием, один единственный раз и воспринимать их как нечто уникальное? А с репетициями яркие впечатления «замыливались» в угоду полной слаженности действий участников свадьбы. Дженсен, как ни парадоксально для человека, привыкшего всё планировать, предпочёл бы праздник-сюрприз, с кучей ляпов и непредсказуемыми гостями…

_Конечно, Джареду объяснить его соображения по поводу «не прикасаться» он не удосужился. И даже если бы попытался – разве бы тот послушал? Дженсен запирает чёрный ход снаружи и делает шаг в переулок, когда цепкие длинные руки хватают его за пояс и прижимают к груди._

_\- А как же мой утренний поцелуй?_

_\- Может, не стоит? – бормочет Дженсен, пытаясь увернуться от щекочущего шею дыхания._

_\- Честное слово, у меня свежее дыхание, - хмыкает Джаред, неверно истолковав его сомнение._

_\- И чем же ты его освежал? – скептически отзывается Дженсен, всё ещё не готовый сдаться._

_\- Порошком растворимого кофе, нашёл на кухне._

_Дженсен фыркает и закатывает глаза, но Джей ловит момент, когда его сопротивление ослабевает, разворачивает и вжимает спиной в пожарную лестницу._

_По мнению Дженсена, целуются они слишком мало – каких-то пятнадцать минут. Но в определённый момент воздух окончательно отказывается поступать в лёгкие, и Джей отпускает его._

_\- Это было… изобретательно, - признает Дженсен, слизывая с зубов крошки кофе._

\- …щение было оформлено специально для того, чтобы проводить здесь светские мероприятия, вернее – создавать иллюзию их проведения, - устроитель обвёл рукой холл, в котором они оказались и поправил и без того безупречный воротник-стойку, - Как я говорил ранее, этот особняк и территория вокруг являются одной из самых удобных съемочных площадок в окрестностях Ванкувера. Этим обусловлено многообразие целевого назначения помещений особняка.

\- Простите, вот это последнее – можно по-человечески? – Данниль, похоже, умудрилась пропустить репетицию, даже поприсутствовав на ней.

\- Он имеет в виду, что комнаты можно перестраивать для разных сцен, - вздохнул Дженсен.

\- Правильно! К примеру, вот тут, - мастер Пеллегрино завёл их в просторное помещение, подготовленное для проведения свадебного банкета: тяжёлые вазы с алыми розами, накрытые столы и почему-то мрачные плакаты с надписью «Strength through Unity, Unity through Faith2» и изображением креста, обрамлённого крыльями, - тут снимали сцену выпускного в сериале «Сэмми-ботан», а затем сцену нападения заражённых животных в секретной лаборатории в фильме «Вирус Апокалипсиса». А восточное крыло на протяжении вот уже пяти лет используется в качестве съемочной площадки сверх-популярного сериала «Больше, чем реальность».

Данниль счастливо взвизгнула и захлопала в ладоши:

\- Вы вчера об этом не говорили! А мальчиков тут сегодня не будет?

\- Что за «мальчики»? – нахмурился Дженсен.

\- Ты что! – всплеснула руками Данниль. - Там главные герои – два охренительно сексуальных парня, такие…

Мастер-устроитель прокашлялся.

\- Именно там, в восточном крыле, и будет проходить церемония бракосочетания. Туда мы сейчас и направимся.

Пеллегрино повёл их по тёмным коридорам, то и дело указывая на двери и лестницы: «Вниз – бункер», «Слева – гримёрки, сейчас там комнаты для переодевания приглашённых дам», «Третья дверь – полицейский участок, перестраиваемый под гостиничный холл», «А тут – комната с выходом на веранду и раздвигающимися стенами, используется в качестве декораций номера в мотеле».

Из комнаты для переодевания выпорхнуло несколько девушек в ярких платьях, и Дженсен немного успокоился: похоже, они привезли свои наряды с собой, чтобы не испортить по дороге, и теперь внешне соответствовали требованиям, указанным в приглашениях на свадьбу. Девушки присоединились к их группке, чтобы не потеряться в переходах особняка, и бурно обсуждали все фильмы и сериалы, которые снимали в этом доме. Удивительно, насколько хорошо они в этом разбирались.

\- А вот это помещение используется исключительно для съемок сцен внутри церквей и соборов, - сообщил устроитель, выдав какую-то инфернальную полуулыбку, и раскрыл перед ними массивные двустворчатые двери.

Открывшийся их взгляду зал наполнился эхом восхищённых вздохов и восторженных «О-о!».

_\- О-о, Дженс, посмотри на это!_

_Джаред тычет пальцем в сторону бесконечной вереницы разноцветных зонтиков, занявших весь правый берег Сан-Антонио. Они вновь идут вдоль реки, с каждой минутой приближаясь к вокзалу, и Дженсена слегка трясёт. Ему кажется, что время утекает сквозь пальцы, а он не делает чего-то очень важного._

_\- Они похожи на галлюциногенные мухоморы! – радостно хохочет Джей, цепляясь за шлёвки на джинсах Дженсена и словно невзначай притягивая его к себе._

_\- Перестань, на нас оборачиваются, - шипит Дженсен._

_Целое мгновение лицо Джареда не покидает озадаченно-сердитое выражение, но затем он фыркает и проводит носом над ухом Дженсена._

_\- Кто оборачивается? Вон тот мужик? Ещё бы, он уже успел раздеть тебя взглядом._

_Джаред сверкает своей невозможной улыбкой всем прохожим, продолжая шептать комментарии Дженсену, и тот невольно начинает ухмыляться._

_\- А та тётка, думаешь, что пишет? Могу поспорить – слэшный фанфик, сейчас как раз на самой горячей сцене… А вон там, видишь – девчонка в футболке «_ _Junjou Romantica_ _» 3?.._

\- Как вы видите, здесь полностью воссозданы обстановка и атмосфера готического собора – со всеми соответствующими украшениями, статуями, расположением алтаря и исповедален.

Интерьер и впрямь соответствовал представлениям Дженсена о готических соборах: мрачный, со множеством витражей и барельефов, изображавших святых и различные адские муки. Скамьи по центру и боковые проходы за колоннами утопали в полутьме, а вот алтарь был ярко освещён, и на полотне, укрывавшем его, отчётливо виднелся уже знакомый символ: крест, заключенный в контур из распахнутых крыльев. Дженсен попытался вспомнить, где же он мог видеть подобное изображение раньше, до сегодняшнего дня, – но ответ ускользал из памяти.

Устроитель тем временем выудил откуда-то из-за последнего ряда скамеек огромный бордовый мешок и, развязав его, поставил сбоку от входа в «собор».

\- Напоминаю, что во время церемонии вы все должны быть одеты в эти плащи, шляпы и маски, - он запустил руку в мешок и вытащил из него прозрачный пакет, забитый тёмной тканью. - Размеры у всех комплектов стандартные, так что смысла выискивать «побольше» и «поменьше» нет, - он бросил многозначительный взгляд в сторону девушек.

Дженсен взял у него из рук первый пакет, скептически осмотрел его и протянул Данниль, хмуро заметив:

\- Мне казалось, одного костюма и так более чем достаточно.

Данниль вытащила из пакета длинный чёрный плащ и набросила на плечи.

\- А мне казалось, ты в курсе, что твой приятель, его невеста и все их друзья – долбанутые на всю голову гики.

Дженсен повертел в руках маску Гая Фокса из своего комплекта и тяжело вздохнул:

\- Ну, не до такой же степени…

Устроитель остался у входа, продолжая выуживать из своего санта-клаусовского мешка пакеты для прибывающих гостей, а Данниль потянула Дженсена вперёд, поближе к алтарю. Закутавшись в плащи и кое-как устроив на головах широкополые шляпы, которые были им явно велики, они уселись во втором ряду.

К ним немедленно подсел один полностью наряженный «Гай Фокс» и, придвинувшись поближе к Данниль, поинтересовался:

\- А вы знали, что здесь снимали тот эпизод «Больше, чем реальность», где священник-сатанист приносит в жертву дюжину монашек? – он обдал Данниль горячим дыханием сквозь прорезь маски, и она невольно отпрянула. - Представляете – повсюду кровь, тела убитых монашек, алтарь Сатаны и перевёрнутый крест!

\- Давай поменяемся местами, - прошептала Данниль Дженсену, и тот неохотно подчинился.

«Гаю Фоксу», похоже, было всё равно, с кем делиться своими познаниями, так что теперь его высокий и слегка капризный голос безостановочно лился в левое ухо Дженсена:

\- Этот эпизод снят совершенно в стиле раннего Ардженто! Это был настоящий восторг: я смотрю эту серию и думаю себе – где же я это видел? И в голове почему-то сцены убийств девочек в какой-то школе… Я полночи сидел, не мог понять, откуда это, пока до меня не дошло перелопатить фильмографию Дарио Ардженто. И тут я понимаю: это же чистая «Суспирия»! Ну и «Логово Белого червя»…

Данниль теперь весело щебетала со своей новой и, кажется, вполне адекватной соседкой, и Дженсен почувствовал себя не благородным защитником прекрасной дамы, а просто подходящим буфером – тонны совершенно бесполезной киноманской информации пытались отложиться в его измученном кофеиновым голоданием мозгу.

\- Да вы тут и впрямь все гики, - пробормотал Дженсен, когда сосед сделал короткую передышку после пространного рассуждения на тему влияния старого итальянского кино ужасов на графические новеллы Нила Геймана и Фрэнка Миллера.

\- А ты разве не наш соратник по конвенциям, друг?

Дженсен поморщился на слове «соратник» и скривился на обращении «друг».

\- Нет. Я как-то по библиотекам больше.

\- О! - парень был совершенно непробиваем. - А ты в курсе, что тут, в Ванкувере, один из наших приятелей собрался организовать библиотеку комиксов? Ну я ему и говорю: друг, а что с таможней? Ведь кого не возьми: что «DC Comics», что «Marvel» – они же все из Штатов!..

_\- Слушайте, как здорово, что мы на поезде, а не на самолёте! – радостно тараторит Джаред, зажав в одной руке пакетик с сувенирными значками Сан-Антонио, а другой придерживая Дженсена за плечо, словно боясь, что тот сбежит. - Никакой тебе таможни!_

_\- Джей, ты чего? – крутит у виска Чад. - на внутренних рейсах нет таможни. Только досмотр багажа._

_\- Ну, досмотра. У тебя же с собой эта большая сумка, да? – Джаред оглядывает спортивную сумку Чада, которую тот зажимает между пяток. - Я это к тому, что – может, выкинем твоё барахло и засунем туда Дженсена?_

_София чуть не давится своим карамельным мороженым, Элиша заливается звонким смехом, а Чад смотрит на Джея с непередаваемым выражением лица. Реакция Джона остается за кадром, поскольку он отгородился от присутствующих раскрытой газетой._

_Дженсен вырывает руку из цепкой хватки Джареда и бросает на него сердитый взгляд:_

_\- Это что ещё за хрень?_

_\- А что? Ты бы поместился – и за билет платить не надо! - Джей смеётся и тянется к его уху:_

_\- Может быть, я хочу взять тебя с собой, - шепчет он, пытаясь привлечь к себе Дженсена, но тот вырывается и уворачивается от попыток его поцеловать._

_«Может быть, я хочу, чтобы ты остался», - думает он, но в голове у него слишком много «но». Не время, не место, слишком много посторонних… он сам себе придумывает оправдания минутной слабости. Джаред ничего себе не придумывает – он просто расстроен тем, что не может прикоснуться на прощание, и явно не понимает, почему._

_«Какой же ты убогий трусливый придурок!» - орёт внутренний голос Дженсена, и, когда поезд подаёт сигнал к отправлению, он усилием воли заставляет себя протянуть к Джею руку. Тот уже стоит на нижней ступеньке входа в вагон, оглядывается на Дженсена в последний раз и протягивает свою ладонь в ответ – но поезд трогается, и их пальцы зависают в воздухе, так и не соприкоснувшись._

_Они смотрят друг другу в глаза так же, как ночью, и Дженсен пытается удержать эту последнюю связь как можно дольше – пока грохот колёс, взметнувшиеся клубы пыли и гомон провожающих не разделяют их._

Дженсен почувствовал себя чуточку счастливее, когда гул голосов, заполнивших «собор», наконец перекрыл восклицания его словоохотливого соседа. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять – все скамьи заняты, а значит церемония вот-вот начнётся. По словам Данниль, на репетиции всё действо заняло не больше двадцати минут, но Дженсен справедливо рассудил, что они вряд ли освободятся раньше, чем через полтора часа. Так что он со спокойной совестью опустил на лицо маску Гая Фокса и прикрыл глаза. Едва ли кто-нибудь догадается, что он спит, и можно будет здорово сэкономить время.

…Из дрёмы его выдернул жуткий звук: казалось, трубный глас призывал души грешников на Страшный Суд. Дженсен едва не подскочил со скамьи, и только приглушённое «мать вашу» Данниль привело его в чувство. Это был оргáн. И это была совершенно точно не «Here comes the bride»4

Дженсен обернулся, чтобы понять, откуда идёт звук, и впервые оценил масштабы происходящего. Орган, укрощённый чьими-то умелыми пальцами, парил над входом в «собор», тёмный и монструозный из-за недостатка освещения – но поразило его не это. Все присутствующие были одеты в совершенно одинаковые плащи, шляпы и маски, и, хотя Дженсен понимал, что так оно и будет, он не представлял, насколько фантасмагоричным окажется это зрелище. Помещение было заполнено несколькими десятками абсолютно идентичных клонов: чёрные наряды и бело-восковые гримасы. Все они замерли в полуобороте, так же как и Дженсен, разыскивая источник пугающей музыки, и на мгновение ему показалось, что всё это – одна большая галлюцинация. По всей видимости, именно такого эффекта и добивались организаторы свадьбы.

Немного придя в себя, Дженсен скользнул взглядом по обстановке и понял, что она неуловимо изменилась. Теперь в боковых проходах за колоннами зажглись настенные лампы, напоминавшие канделябры, и благодаря им стало видно, что стены «собора» увешаны очень странными изображениями, на первый взгляд не имеющими между собой ничего общего. Тут были: фотография статуи какого-то египетского фараона, фантастический морской пейзаж неестественных цветов, несколько застеклённых рам со стихами (кажется, даже не на английском); картина, изображающая античного атлета с огнём, очень нежно прописанная сцена венчания юноши и девушки в присутствии молодого священника, большая карта Солнечной системы, фото Сфинкса с могилы Оскара Уайльда и несколько очень красивых, но крайне непристойных эротических фотографий. Другие картины Дженсен не разглядел, потому что его замкнуло на изображении гейского поцелуя.

Как ни странно, подобные украшения очень подходили мрачно-средневековой атмосфере «собора», и проснувшиеся было религиозные чувства Дженсена успокоил тот факт, что помещение не было в действительности храмом. Как и всё остальное в этом особняке, это были всего лишь декорации.

Тем не менее, логика оформителей ускользала от Дженсена – до тех пор, пока он не пригляделся к картинам повнимательней и не вспомнил о некоторых из них кое-какие детали.

\- Свободомыслие, - пробормотал он. Вот что их все объединяло.

Его сосед, умолкнувший с первыми звуками органа, одобрительно хмыкнул.

\- Оно самое, друг. Фараон – это Эхнатон, первый и единственный из египетских царей, который попытался ввести единобожие. Правее – Папесса Иоанна. Мастер Пеллегрино особенно гордится вон той обложкой «Тамерлана» Кристофера Марло…

\- Да, - перебил его Дженсен, - с огнём – это Прометей, а на картине с венчанием – Святой Валентин, верно? А что за акварель с морем?

\- Тихо! – шикнула на них Данниль, и вопрос повис в воздухе.

_Почему-то раньше Дженсен никогда не замечал, насколько тихо в его квартире. Он не живёт с Данниль, он и до Сан-Антонио не жил с ней вместе, но теперь даже сама мысль кажется неуместной. Возможно, переехав к нему, Данниль принесла бы цоканье каблучков поутру, весёлый щебет днём и томные вздохи ночью – но разве этим можно заполнить тишину, которая внутри?_

_Это просто нелепо, думает он, так зацикливаться на одном дне. Если поразмыслить, всего-то – лёгкое увлечение, немного адреналина, экстремальный секс. Откровенность с незнакомцем – оттого и откровенность, что с незнакомцем. Но правда в том, что Джей одним этим днём настолько растряс всю его жизнь, что его присутствие стало из просто желаемого необходимым, а потом и вовсе превратилось в нечто наподобие «синей птицы» - вроде видел, но неправда. Недостижимая мечта, из разряда «не в этой жизни»._

_Проходит две недели, прежде чем Дженсен переламывает свою гордость и набирает номер сам: «телефон абонента выключен…». Потом ещё пара дней и ещё. В какой-то момент он даже думает, что с Джаредом что-то случилось, но пятый его звонок откровенно сбрасывают._

_И в этом нет ничего удивительного – такие, как Джей, врываются в мир обычных людей на короткий миг, чтобы показать им то, чего у них никогда не будет. И надо радоваться, что стал одним из тех счастливчиков, которым довелось узнать кого-то вроде него – большинству и этого не дано._

_Так что Дженсен оставляет свои попытки. И передумывает расставаться с Данниль – несмотря на то, что это была его первая мысль, когда он вернулся в Ванкувер. Теперь он даже встречается с ней чаще – она, по крайней мере, может заполнить тишину, которая снаружи, и мешает ему вспоминать. Например о том, почему весь его плеер теперь забит «Металликой»..._

Музыка продолжала нарастать, и в голове Дженсена весь паззл наконец сложился воедино. Несмотря на то, что он прогулял репетицию, он добросовестно прочитал и посмотрел то, что прислали жених с невестой каждому из гостей вместе с приглашением. Это были томик комиксов «V - значит Vендетта» и DVD с его экранизацией. Вся обстановка: плакаты с лозунгами и крыльями, розы Скарлетт Карсонс, костюмы Гая Фокса, 12 концерт Чайковского (а это был именно он), картины с фотографиями – была частью вселенной загадочного мстителя, ценителя искусства, изуродованного пожаром психопата и настоящего романтика V. Это было настолько очевидно, что Дженсен не мог понять – как же он не догадался раньше? Единственным оправданием ему служило то, что приглашение прислали два с лишним месяца назад, ещё до поездки в Сан-Антонио, а всё, прочитанное и увиденное до встречи с Джаредом, напрочь вылетело у него из головы.

Звуки органа наконец смолкли, и из темноты к алтарю вышла высокая нескладная фигура. Встав в круг света, человек развёл руками, словно для того, чтобы гости могли как следует его разглядеть.

\- В миру некоторые из вас знают меня как мистера Хейердала, - жутким протяжным голосом возвестил он, - но сегодня для вас я – отец Кристофер.

Человека, менее подходящего на роль священника, трудно было себе представить. Если костюм ещё можно было простить – похоже, отец Кристофер изображал канцлера Сатлера, ещё одного персонажа из «V - значит Vендетта», дополнив военную форму лишь колораткой5 – то внешность и манеры приводили в ужас. Он весь состоял из гнутых неправильных линий, с узкими скулами, запавшими глазами, змеиной ухмылкой и раскинутыми, будто ветки высохшего дерева, руками.

\- Мне оказана огромная честь представить вам виновников торжества, - всё так же вкрадчиво продолжил отец Кристофер.

«Именно таким голосом Еву уговорили съесть яблоко», - подумал Дженсен.

\- Итак, Жених!

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем сосед Дженсена пропел:

\- Here comes the bridegroom!6 – и указал куда-то вверх.

Гости дружно ахнули, когда к самому алтарю буквально из ниоткуда, будто какой-нибудь Зорро, на разматывающейся верёвке подлетел ещё один Гай Фокс, но на этот раз в полной экипировке. Плащ был широко распахнут и открывал узкий чёрный костюм в стиле XVII века, за пояс заткнута тройка длинных кинжалов, на ногах – высокие кожаные сапоги, а под шляпой развевались тёмные пряди парика. V был настолько аутентичным, что Дженсен невольно задался вопросом –не ограбил ли жених костюмеров фильма?

Приземлившись, тот изобразил грациозный поклон, и Дженсен поразился тому, насколько, оказывается, его коллега артистичен. Роб Бенедикт, этот щуплый айтишник с огромными печальными глазами, отвечавший за электронный архив в его отделе, сейчас выглядел едва ли не величественно.

Гости высоко оценили его появление и поприветствовали громкими аплодисментами. Дженсен с искренним энтузиазмом поддержал их, думая о том, что такое шоу проспать было бы, пожалуй, обидно.

\- А теперь позвольте представить вам Невесту! – снова взмахнул руками «священник».

Невеста шла к алтарю вполне классическим способом: через дверь, по переходу между скамьями – но её появление сопровождалось минутным шоковым молчанием. Похоже, такого не ожидал никто.

Куколка Никки, всегда напоминавшая Дженсену лукавого эльфа из-за хитрой улыбки, вечно встряхивающая своими чýдными золотистыми локонами, была совершенно лысой. Её обритая наголо голова тускло мерцала в неверном освещении «собора», а вместо платья на ней была красная тюремная рубаха, из-за которой ее стройные ножки казались совсем тоненькими.

Данниль прижала ладонь к нарисованному на маске рту и явно содрогнулась от ужаса: сделать с собой такое на свадьбу?! В первый момент у Дженсена были те же мысли, но, присмотревшись получше, он понял, что не прав. Внешность совершенно не имела значения: на пути к алтарю Никки просто сияла от счастья, а Роб протянул к ней руки в таком красноречивом жесте, что Дженсен практически видел спрятанное под его маской восхищённое выражение. Так что он только улыбнулся и успокаивающе погладил Данниль по руке – та, похоже, всё ещё не могла отойти от шока. Все остальные гости, придя в себя, встретили Никки даже с большим энтузиазмом, чем Роба: хлопали в ладоши, свистели и выкрикивали какие-то поощрения, отчего казалось даже, что они пришли не на свадьбу, а на боксёрский матч.

Единственным, кто не разделял восторга гостей и вполне мог составить компанию Данниль, был отец невесты, которого поначалу никто и не заметил. Он шёл чуть позади Никки, невысокий толстячок в простом коричневом костюме, растерянный и явно чувствующий себя не в своей тарелке. Самые тревожные взгляды он бросал в сторону отца Кристофера, который продолжал улыбаться сатанинской ухмылкой и всем своим видом намекал на невинно убиенных монашек.

\- А теперь, дорогие гости, - сказал отец Кристофер, - приступим к обряду.

*******

Некоторое время Дженсен с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, думая о том, каких усилий стоило организаторам превратить простую последовательность действий _речь священника-клятвы-кольца_ в настоящее шоу. Чего тут только не было: сначала Роб устроил с отцом Кристофером настоящую дуэль, потом они с Никки танцевали под «Cry me a river» Джули Лондон; Роб изобразил кинжалом знак «V» на полотне, укрывавшем алтарь, затем «священник» произнёс какую-то вдохновенную речь об освобождении от деспотии и победе любви над злом, а новобрачные прочитали друг другу сонеты Шекспира вместо клятв. Джареду бы здесь наверняка понравилось…

Но чем больше Дженсен смотрел, тем больше понимал, насколько далёк от всего этого. Он чувствовал себя так, словно был единственным взрослым в детском саду, и, что самое печальное, в глубине души ему больше всего хотелось самому стать одним из этих малышей: веселиться так же непринуждённо, быть таким же непосредственным и просто радоваться жизни. Но подобного чувства лёгкости он не мог добиться сам, а единственный человек, который так беспечно этим чувством с ним поделился, едва ли желал их новой встречи.

А потом Дженсен поймал себя на том, что, оказывается, всё утро думал только о Джареде, хотя свадьба вовсе к тому не располагала – и начал злиться. Какого чёрта? За два месяца можно уже было успокоиться и переключиться на что-то другое. В конце концов, на Данниль свет тоже клином не сошёлся; он может расстаться с ней в любой момент и поискать кого-нибудь ещё.

Данниль, словно почувствовав его настроение, взяла его за руку, и он уже хотел было стряхнуть её ладонь, воодушевлённый своим внутренним бунтарём. Но затем вдруг осознал последствия такого решения: если сейчас он действительно её бросит, то, будучи в таком эмоциональном раздрае, просто переключится на случайные связи, пытаясь найти кого-то, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающего ему Джареда, чтоб его! И это было бы катастрофой – потому что ничего похожего найти было в принципе невозможно…

Так что он сдался и пожал её руку в ответ, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что Роб и Никки как раз в этот момент произносили свои стихотворные клятвы, и таким образом он и сам давал Данниль некое обещание.

Церемония закончилась очередной порцией громких аплодисментов, и гости хотели было уже встать со своих мест, когда Роб остановил их жестом.

\- Я знаю, что наш прекрасный устроитель, мастер Пеллегрино, уже дважды вам всё объяснил, но я решил, что должен пояснить кое-что ещё, дабы создать нужную атмосферу, - он вышел на середину прохода между скамьями, обнимая Никки, и продолжил:

\- Эту свадьбу мы устраивали не только для себя, но и для всех наших дорогих друзей, которые сегодня здесь собрались. Однако это не только праздник, на котором мы все проведём этот чудесный день, повеселимся и вкусно поедим – но и идея. Этот собор, как и весь мир «V» - своего рода храм, посвящённый всему прекрасному, что рождалось из свободомыслия. Мы считаем, что каждый вправе любить, кого хочет, верить в то, к чему стремится его сердце, и быть тем, кем он желает быть. Как бунтари и мятежники мы все одели плащи и маски Гая Фокса. Но под одинаковыми костюмами прячутся разные люди, и мы верим в то, что каждый имеет право снять маску, которую ему дали – и показать, кто он есть на самом деле. Поэтому мы благодарим вас за ту дань уважения, которую вы отдали нашей свадьбе, надев костюмы Гая Фокса, и просим открыть нам те прекрасные костюмы, которые подготовили вы сами, и которые, несомненно, отражают ваш уникальный внутренний мир. Прошу!

И с этими словами все гости как по мановению руки стянули с себя гримасы белых масок, сорвали шляпы и плащи – и Дженсен внезапно оказался посреди самого настоящего карнавала. Он и представить себе не мог, что гости действительно отзовутся на предложение приготовить себе маскарадный костюм, как того требовало приглашение на свадьбу. Сам он подготовился только благодаря Данниль, которая едва не закатила истерику, узнав, что он не собирается искать себе костюм.

Он потрясённо разглядывал окружающую его феерию красок: полсотни человек сверкали невообразимыми фантастическими нарядами, практически освещая собой мрачное помещение «собора» - и на этот раз уже новобрачные, отец Кристофер и мастер-устроитель захлопали, приветствуя своих гостей. Те немедленно присоединились к их аплодисментам, и Дженсен поймал себя на том, что улыбается – впервые за весь день по-настоящему. Праздник, продуманный и организованный с такой любовью и самоотдачей, мог вызывать только искреннее восхищение. А если принять в расчёт, что это было только начало…

Дженсен повернулся к своему соседу, чтобы рассмотреть его костюм, и удивлённо присвистнул:

\- Ого! Роршах7?

Лицо соседа оказалось затянуто белой тканью с разводами чернильных пятен, и он непонятно откуда достал новую небольшую шляпу взамен широкополой из набора Гая Фокса. Дженсен с удовольствием разглядывал детали наряда и вспоминал «Хранителей» - один из немногих фильмов-комиксов, которые ему понравились.

\- Да-а, я потрудился над этим, - мечтательно отозвался сосед. - Ну а ты, друг?

Дженсен понял, что за всеми этим впечатлениями забыл разоблачиться сам, быстро скинул лишний слой одежды и заменил выданную маску на собственную, заботливо припрятанную во внутреннем кармане пиджака.

\- Призрак Оперы8? – присвистнул Роршах. - Уважаю. Очень правдоподобно, даже без плаща. Только… - он замялся, - ты не подумай ничего такого, но…

\- Что? – нахмурился Дженсен.

\- Ну, ты слишком, э-э… красавчик, чтобы быть Призраком. Даже в полной маске.

\- Да, мне уже сказали, что я должен быть уродом, - усмехнулся Дженсен и отвернулся, чтобы разглядеть других гостей.

Похоже, здесь собрались все герои в масках, которых только можно было себе представить. Персонажей из комиксов, как ни странно, оказалось совсем немного: Бэтмен, Пугало и уже упомянутый Роршах. Две исторические личности – Железная маска и Мумия Тутанхамона – а также классические маски Лекаря Чумы и Коломбины разбавляли подавляющее большинство киногероев: Зорро, двое Хищников, собственно Маска (тот самый, которого играл Джим Керри), Джейсон Вурхиз из «Пятницы, 13», Дарт Вейдер, Ганнибал Лектор в тюремной маске и даже один Фантомас. Остальных Дженсен сходу узнать не смог – всё же он не был киноманом, в отличие от этих ребят. Но даже то, что он сумел рассмотреть, поражало воображение. Все костюмы были отлично продуманы и очень тщательно проработаны. То же можно было сказать и о девушках – хоть большинство из них и не носило маски, все они были одеты в платья, отражавшие эпоху или характер героя в маске, своего спутника. В отличие от Данниль, чьё платье было универсальным и сошло бы за любую эпоху. Из-за этого Дженсен снова начал раздражаться: он предпочёл бы, чтобы его спутник или спутница выглядели сногсшибательно.

\- Дженсен!

\- Ну что? – недовольно отозвался тот. Только он нашёл единственное, что смогло отвлечь его от головной боли – и тем не дали насладиться.

\- Поздравления! – прошипела Данниль, и до Дженсена дошло, что она уже успела поздравить новобрачных и вернуться к нему, пока он разглядывал костюмы.

Роб и Никки всё ещё стояли у алтаря, обнимая друзей, но толпа поздравляющих быстро рассеивалась, так что добраться до них не составило труда.

\- Роб, Никки, - начал он, - поздравляю…

\- О, Дженсен! - широко улыбнулся ему Роб, сняв маску, и пожал руку. - Спасибо! Классный костюм, надеюсь, вы с Данниль устроите отличное дефиле!

\- Дефиле? – Дженсену сделалось дурно при мысли о том, что ему придётся демонстративно вышагивать при всех этих гостях с Данниль под ручку. Костюм у него был скроен на славу, стыдиться нечего, но всеобщее внимание…

\- Ой, извини, это вроде как был сюрприз, - Роб покраснел под неодобрительным взглядом Никки. - Кстати, насчёт сюрпризов. Слушай, ты меня прости, но я пригласил одного человека…

Дженсен непонимающе уставился на него.

\- Я его вообще не знаю, но он очень просил… В общем, он сказал, что это тоже сюрприз, и чтобы я тебе ничего не рассказывал. Упс.

Роб развёл руками, и Дженсен прочитал этот жест как «ну да, вот такой я дурак».

\- Ну ладно, - пожал плечами Дженсен. - Если это не наёмный убийца, не кто-то из моих бывших и не тот урод, который пытался украсть мои идеи по архивации на последнем симпозиуме – я тебя прощу.

Роб всерьёз задумался:

\- Нет, не тот урод, это точно. И не девушка, ну, то есть очень маловероятно с такой комплекцией…

Дженсен вздохнул – не будешь же объяснять Робу, что в понятие «бывшие» у него входят и некоторые парни тоже.

\- Что ж, - с усмешкой заметил он, - оставшийся вариант очень обнадёживает.

\- Прошу гостей наружу! – позвал всех мастер Пеллегрино. - Сейчас мы будем фотографироваться в нашем живописном дворе!

Роб заулыбался ещё шире и пошёл вперёд, к гостям, а Никки чуть задержалась и заметила Дженсену, который хотел было остаться в «соборе»:

\- В дефиле можешь не участвовать – ничего страшного, - она с пониманием ему подмигнула. - Но вот от съёмки не отвертишься! Такой костюм – и не оставишь нам фото на память?

Дженсен фыркнул, но взял ее руку и преувеличенно галантно поцеловал.

\- Разве я могу отказать новобрачной в такой день?

*******

К моменту, когда Дженсен и Данниль добрались до фотографа, почти все уже успели сделать свои снимки и начали разбредаться по двору или возвратились в дом – был объявлен небольшой перерыв перед ланчем.

Они стояли перед какой-то высохшей корягой, которую фотограф счёл подходящей в качестве фона для Призрака Оперы и Кристины, и Данниль прижалась к Дженсену всем телом.

\- Мистер… э-э, Призрак, встаньте правее, пожалуйста, - фотограф покрутил фокус и снова придирчиво их оглядел, передвигая камеру чуть дальше.

Дженсен фыркнул.

\- Меня зовут…

\- Да перестань, - ткнула его локтём Данниль, - это же маскарад!

Тут фотограф нашёл нужный ракурс, сверкнула вспышка.

Одновременно Дженсен почувствовал чьё-то тёплое дыхание на шее и, если бы он не был здравомыслящим человеком, то мог бы поклясться, что кто-то легко поцеловал его за ухом. Ощущение было настолько потрясающее, что он вздрогнул и резко обернулся к Данниль, хотя и понимал: она никак не могла это сделать с того места, где стояла.

\- Какого чёрта?

\- Что? – непонимающе уставилась она на него.

\- Какого чёрта?! – завопил фотограф. - Хватит портить мне кадр!

\- Извините, - искренне отозвался Дженсен, но тот махнул на него рукой.

\- Да не Вы! Этот адский белый кролик, чтоб его! – фотограф ткнул пальцем куда-то им за спину. - Мистер Кролик, я с Вами разговариваю!

\- Прошу прощения, - над ухом Дженсена раздался хрипловатый голос с нотками веселья, знакомый до дрожи. - В предыдущий раз я обознался.

Дженсен замер, не в силах перебороть состояние ужаса, неверия и восторга, которое его охватило, затем с трудом заставил себя развернуться.

От вида маски, которая внезапно появилась прямо перед глазами, его чуть не хватил удар.

\- Мать вашу! – он отпрянул, едва не сбив Данниль с ног. - У нас что, Хэллоуин?

Огромная мертвенно-бледная маска изображала физиономию жуткого злобного кролика, и стало очевидно, почему фотограф называл его «адским». Обладатель маски чуть не дотягивал до двух метров в высоту и был облачён в белоснежный костюм. Зрелище в целом почти восхитительное в своём безумии.

\- Это из «Донни Дарко»9, - немного смущённо сказал Кролик. - Я не успел найти что-то другое.

\- Слушайте, мне всё равно, откуда эта жуть на Вашем лице, - сердито заявил фотограф. - Просто выйдите из кадра и дождитесь своей очереди!

Дженсен всего на мгновение отвлёкся на фотографа, но, когда вновь обернулся к Кролику, того уже и след простыл. И только в этот момент он осознал, _что_ тут на самом деле произошло. Боже, неужели..? Этого просто не может быть…

\- Скажите, где Вы купили этот объектив? – к ним подошёл Роршах и помахал перед фотографом зажатым в руках Canon’ом. - Я, конечно, понимаю, у профессионалов свои тайны, но как коллеге по цеху…

\- Позже, у меня ещё пять пар неотснято, - фотограф даже не посмотрел в его сторону. - Итак, мистер Призрак, позвольте продолжить… Эй!

Удивительно, что Дженсен, будучи уже в другом конце дворика, почувствовал на себе эти недоуменные взгляды и даже умудрился правильно отреагировать – потому что основная часть мозга была занята всего одним, но очень важным процессом: отыскать в толпе белоснежный костюм и… дальше фантазия не работала, но Дженсен искренне надеялся на удачный экспромт.

\- У меня срочное дело, - крикнул он фотографу и ошарашенной Данниль, так и застывшим напротив дерева с нелепо разинутыми ртами. - Просто сделайте мадемуазель Кристине пару лишних снимков.

После чего вбежал в дом, поскольку во дворе уже осталось слишком мало людей, чтобы среди них мог затеряться Белый Кролик.

*******

Охота на Белого Кролика, как известно – занятие нервное и в большинстве случаев совершенно бессмысленное. В первую очередь потому, что для тех, кто охотится, ничем хорошим оно не заканчивается. Алису скинули в бездонную яму и чуть не отшлёпали колодой взбесившихся карт; Нео напичкали электронными личинками, а затем выдернули из безопасного офисного мирка в питательный кисель канализационной реальности; ну а тот псих, который пытался поймать Кролика Роджера, и вовсе растёкся в большую мультяшную лужу.

Дженсен едва ли задумывался над финалом собственной охоты, но смог в полной мере ощутить себя героем одной из этих безумных историй. А кем ещё можно было себя почувствовать, когда вокруг такое? Почти пятьдесят человек гостей, одетых в самые невозможные костюмы, говорящие языком своих героев, живущие один этот день их жизнью, танцующие, пьющие, смеющиеся в проходах и комнатах дома, больше напоминавшего конструктор-трансформер, чем жилое помещение – вот те декорации, которые достались ему для охоты на неуловимого зверя…

\- Thirty sec! Thirty sec!

Дженсен не понимал, о чём все кричат, пока, оказавшись в холле, не увидел ди-джея, который ставил музыку на заказ. Местные гики любили «30 seconds to Mars» - стоит ли удивляться?

_Your defenses were on high  
Your walls built deep inside  
Yeah I'm a selfish bastard  
But at least I'm not alone._

Вслушавшись в слова, Дженсен мысленно выругался. Песня была точно о нём.

Хуже того, задумчивая, дождливая мелодия затягивала его в этот сумасшедший карнавал ещё больше. Маски появлялись со всех сторон, словно из ниоткуда, проносясь мимо него, сливаясь в одно многоликое существо, хохочущее и шепчущее, мешающее ему сосредоточиться на том, что он ищет. Здесь не было толпы, никто не толкал его – но сам воздух, казалось, препятствовал продвижению вперёд, становился вязким, и вся окружавшая пестрота костюмов виделась как сквозь мутное стекло. В этом хаосе Дженсену постоянно мерещилась высокая белая фигура, и поначалу он был уверен, что стоит только протянуть руку – и Кролик пойман.

_My intentions never change  
What I wanted stays the same_

_And I know what I should do  
it's time to set myself on fire_

Но как только он дотягивался до белой спины, к нему оборачивался Тутанхамон в сияющих одеждах фараона, и образ Кролика пропадал. Потом из-за спинки дивана показывались длинные уши, и Дженсен с бешено колотящимся сердцем замирал напротив их обладателя – но перед ним возникала королева Амидала, что-то шепчущая своему законному супругу, Дарту Вейдеру. А уши превращались в причёску с двумя рогами из скрученных волос. За угол заворачивала чья-то широкоплечая фигура, но, едва Дженсен догонял её, оказывалось, что это один из Хищников, высматривающий своего приятеля.

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves  
A photograph of you and I..._

Он заглядывал во все комнаты, несколько раз менял направление, чтобы застать свою цель врасплох и столкнуться с ней лицом к лицу – и натыкался только на пустые маски с рисованными эмоциями, удивлённые и насмешливые взгляды, попытки каких-то знакомых заговорить. И Дженсену всё больше казалось, что он попал в стеклянный шар, наполненный плодами чьего-то больного воображения, встряхнутый и брошенный оземь. Ещё чуть-чуть – и шар упадёт и разобьётся, и он окончательно поверит, что всё, произошедшее во дворе, было всего лишь его фантазией.

_Your reflection I've erased  
Like a thousand burned out yesterdays  
Believe me when I say goodbye forever  
Is for good._

Отчаяние начало захлёстывать его, когда он понял, что такой вариант очень даже возможен. Это был не первый раз, когда Джей мерещился ему – после возвращения из Сан-Антонио у него постоянно было чувство, что он видит его на улицах, в библиотеке, в кафе и магазинах… Где-нибудь в поле зрения появлялась долговязая фигура – и Дженсен начинал дёргаться, высматривать её, разглядывать так, словно Джаред и впрямь каким-то чудесным образом мог появиться в Ванкувере. Что за бред, в самом деле?

Дженсен остановился и попытался стряхнуть с себя ощущение вязкости этого маскарада. Это просто костюмированная вечеринка, напомнил он себе. Но мог ли ему померещиться Кролик? Нет, его совершенно точно видели фотограф и Данниль. Значит, одно из двух: либо он выдумал Кролику голос и фигуру Джареда, либо… либо это действительно он.

  
  


_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I_

Ну уж нет. Дженсен был совершенно не готов признать себя сумасшедшим, у которого начались зрительные и слуховые галлюцинации. А значит, пора было прекращать беготню и начинать опрос населения.

\- Вы не видели Адского Белого Кролика?

Маска Крика покрутил пальцем у виска, Железная Маска отмахнулся расшитым лилиями платочком. Спутница Зорро, пышная дама в испанском наряде, указала наверх, и воодушевлённый Дженсен кинулся на второй этаж.

Первая комната, в которую он заглянул, оказалась спальней, и кто-то втолкнул его внутрь так, что он со всего размаху плюхнулся на огромную кровать, стоявшую у самой двери.

\- Джа..? – начал было Дженсен, поднимая счастливый взгляд на толкнувшего, но оборвал себя на полуслове: - Сэра??

\- Что ещё за «Джа», дорогуша? – ласково поинтересовалась Сэра Гэмбл, замдиректора его исследовательского центра, снимая чёрную кружевную полумаску.

Поразительно, до чего безалаберным становится человек, одержимый одной единственной целью. В обычные дни Дженсену достаточно легко удавалось думать о работе, вспоминать Сан-Антонио, вовремя отзванивать Данниль и отслеживать перемещения Сэры, чтобы свести их общение к минимуму. А сегодня он не узнал её, даже стоя лицом к лицу.

\- Зорро будет Вас искать, - вежливо отозвался Дженсен, соскальзывая с кровати, в то время как Сэра забралась на неё с другой стороны. Хорошо бы Белому Кролику не пришло в голову самому искать его тут, на втором этаже.

\- Я бы пригласила его сюда, мой милый, но ему не нравится это занятие. Он совсем меня не понимает, - Сэра вздохнула и вынула из глубокого декольте веер, контейнер для линз, и, наконец – свёрнутые в трубочку листы.

\- Ого, – не удержался Дженсен. Он просто не мог не восхититься вместимостью её лифа.

Сэра бросила на него томный взгляд из-под ресниц и начала разворачивать листы:

\- Я сочинила кое-что новое, тебе обязательно понравится…

Ссорится с замдиректора – самое гиблое дело, поэтому Дженсен старался уклоняться от таких тайных встреч как можно мягче и вежливее.

\- Прошу прощения, но я немного занят сейчас.

Сэра насупилась, но листы всё-таки отложила.

\- Ну вот, опять! Вечно ты от меня куда-то сбегаешь. Думаешь, так просто найти время для наших встреч?

\- Поверьте, это действительно важно…

\- У тебя каждый раз «действительно важно», - недовольно заметила Сэра, затем махнула рукой. - Ладно, иди. Но учти: если увижу эту твою «Джа», напишу что-нибудь и о ней!

\- Ага. Спасибо, - невпопад ответил Дженсен и быстро выскользнул за дверь.

Он прислонился к косяку, переводя дыхание. Сэра пугала его до чёртиков. Да и как ещё можно реагировать на женщину, которая, едва заприметив его, начинала рассуждать об идеальности пропорций его черепа, невиданном соотношении черт лица и удивительно правильной кривизне затылочной кости? Однажды даже попыталась измерить что-то на его голове линейкой и циркулем. И, ко всему прочему, ещё и писала об этом стихи. Страшно подумать, что бы она написала про Джареда…

\- Чёрт бы побрал сбрендивших антропологов с их видением прекрасного, - пробормотал Дженсен, спешно вернулся на первый этаж и снова начал кружить по коридорам, стянув на этот раз маску Призрака с лица, чтобы не ограничивала обзор.

Он совершенно точно видел своего Кролика вон за тем углом. Ну ведь видел же!..

*******

Ещё один круг ничего не дал, и Дженсен уже почти сдался, когда жутковатый Лекарь Чумы, покачивая длинным жёлтым носом, ткнул пальцем в сторону лестницы. Дженсен подозрительно оглядел его, словно где-то на его маске стояла подпись: «пишу стихи» или «предлагаю быстрый секс в туалете». Такое предложение ему тоже уже поступало, и рисковать ещё раз как-то не хотелось. Но Лекарь Чумы выглядел настолько отрешённо, что Дженсен решил поверить ему и снова поднялся на второй этаж. В крайнем случае – отобьётся, не впервой.

…Второй этаж был почти пустым, и атмосфера маскарада добралась сюда как-то обрывочно и странно. На стенах были те же украшения, что и «соборе»: картины, фотографии, висели гирлянды роз, и Дженсен впервые задумался о том, в какое состояние, должно быть, обошёлся этот особняк Робу и Никки. Может быть сейчас, в кризис, сериальщики решили сдавать декорации под такие цели во время хиатуса, чтобы заработать дополнительные средства, и объявили на них скидку – но, так или иначе, отец Никки вряд ли был доволен. По традиции свадьбу оплачивал он, и едва ли его обрадовала идея снять дом для толпы гиков, да ещё и оплатить услуги фальшивого священника. Дженсен усмехнулся: Никки могла быть очень настойчивой.

Внезапно у него появилось ощущение, что кто-то смотрит ему в затылок, но едва он обернулся, мимо него пронеслось трое маленьких Пожирателей Смерти (по всей видимости – дети кого-то из гостей), заливаясь звонким смехом и размахивая волшебными палочками. Дженсен, нахмурившись, посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда они прибежали, пытаясь уловить какое-нибудь движение или смутную тень, чтобы убедиться, что ему не померещилось. Но коридор был совершенно пуст, и в его стенах не было никаких ниш, где можно было бы спрятаться.

Он бросил взгляд вслед Пожирателям Смерти и заметил, что, пробегая по коридору, они то и дело налепляли что-то блестящее на стены. Дженсен покачал головой, думая о том, установлены ли киностудией штрафы за порчу такого рода, и неспешно направился к ближайшей наклейке.

Это оказался стикер с изображением фейерверка.

Дженсен тряхнул головой – не может быть. Это просто совпадение.

Он быстро пошёл вслед за детьми, продолжая разглядывать наклейки – но на всех них было одно и то же: пёстрые сверкающие вспышки салюта, самых разных цветов и форм.

\- Эй! – крикнул он Пожирателям и побежал за ними.

Ребятня радостно помахала ему ручками и бросилась наутёк.

\- Стойте! Эй!

«Чёртовы дети! - Дженсену понадобилось обежать весь этаж трижды, прежде чем он сумел поймать хотя бы одного из них. - Теряю форму…»

\- Откуда у вас эти наклейки?

Мальчишка попытался вырваться, но Дженсен крепко держал его за мантию.

\- Ладно, ладно! Там был дядька в жуткой кроличьей маске. Он дал нам наклейки и сказал, чтобы мы расклеили их по всему этажу.

Если он ещё не съехал с катушек и правильно всё понял, то его Кролик решил с ним поиграть.

-Где он был?

\- За поворотом, там! – мальчик указал в сторону, куда убежали его друзья, и Дженсен отпустил его.

В указанном месте никого, естественно, не оказалось. Вестибюль, где теперь стоял Дженсен, был совершенно безлюдным, и он чуть было не прошёл мимо неприметной дверцы, когда из-за неё донеслись звуки очень знакомой мелодии.

_There’s a devil waiting outside your door  
(How much longer)  
There’s a devil waiting outside your door  
It is bucking and braying and pawing at the floor  
And he’s howling with pain and crawling up the walls_

Металлика, чёрт бы её побрал! Дженсен осторожно приоткрыл дверь, чтобы не спугнуть предполагаемую жертву, и заглянул внутрь. Похоже, тут были декорации бара. Возле старинного музыкального автомата медленно, насколько было возможно в ритме этой песни, танцевали в обнимку двое: Джейсон Вурхиз и парень в костюме какого-то шахтёра. Они ласково поглаживали друг друга по спинам, и Вурхиз утыкался своей хоккейной маской приятелю в плечо. Дженсен замер в немом изумлении.

\- Тебе чего? – сердито спросил шахтёр, прижимая Вурхиза ещё крепче.

\- Э-э. Прошу прощения, это вы музыку поставили? – Дженсен понимал, что вопрос идиотский, но не задать его не мог.

\- Она уже играла, когда мы пришли, - ответил Вурхиз.

\- Понял, спасибо.

Дженсен вернулся в коридор и тихо прикрыл дверь, не желая нарушать их идиллию. Потрясающе, за год работы в Ванкувере, где разрешены однополые браки, он не видел столько геев и упоминаний гомосексуализма, сколько за одно это утро.

… _Take off that dress  
I’m coming down  
I’m your loverman  
Cause I am what I am what I am what I am_

Из-за двери продолжали глухо доноситься слова песни, и Дженсен ухмыльнулся. Если он правильно улавливает посыл песни, то его личный «Loverman» должен ждать где-то поблизости…

Уже во второй раз за это безумное утро он почувствовал чьё-то дыхание на загривке и начал медленно оборачиваться, непроизвольно расплываясь в улыбке. Из-за спины раздался мягкий смешок, но, едва он уловил краем глаза белый рукав и длинные пальцы, их обладатель скрылся за дверью напротив.

Дженсену потребовалось полминуты, прежде чем он догадался, что эта дверь открывается не вовнутрь или наружу, а отодвигается в сторону. А попав внутрь, растерялся.

Посреди комнаты стояло двое клоунов, вернее – Клоун и Клоунесса, которые жонглировали какими-то маленькими предметами – и больше никого тут не было.

\- Куда он делся?

Клоуны, похоже, развлекались ещё и пантомимой, поскольку ни один из них на вопрос не ответил. Вместо этого они перестали ловить кругляши, которыми жонглировали, и вся эта мелочёвка стала ударятся о стену напротив.

Дженсен отчётливо осознал, что ещё немного, и маскарад сведёт его с ума.

\- Отлично. Ну и какая идея заложена тут?

Он осторожно обошёл клоунов, стараясь не попасть под раздачу, и поднял один из разбросанных кругляшей. Боже, да это же те самые значки с символами Сан-Антонио, которые Джаред покупал на вокзале!

Дженсен присмотрелся к стене и понял, что это точно такая же раздвижная дверь, как и та, через которую он прошёл. И как у этой каланчи хватило времени всё продумать?..

Он выскользнул наружу и разочарованно застонал. Белый Кролик явно не собирался его тут ждать. Единственным живым существом поблизости оказался Фантомас, куривший на небольшом балкончике справа. Услышав шаги Дженсена, он обернулся и помахал ему рукой. Потом стянул синюю маску и устало потёр щёки.

\- Джефф? – удивился Дженсен щетинистой физиономии своего коллеги.

Морган был заведующим отдела индейского культурного наследия, и у них сложились вполне приятельские отношения.

\- Да-а. Уже сто раз пожалел, что выбрал этот костюм. Рожа чешется нещадно, - пожаловался Джефф.

\- Не видел здесь Адского Белого Кролика? – без особой надежды спросил Дженсен.

\- Кого? – фыркнул тот, - Вы тут что, в ролевые игры играете?

\- Наверное, можно и так сказать, - усмехнулся Дженсен.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Морган, - никаких кроликов. Ни белых, ни пятнистых. Надеюсь, на ланч будет что-нибудь мясное?

Дженсен пожал плечами. Он не знал планов местного шеф-повара; к тому же, кролики не вызывали у него прямых гастрономических ассоциаций. По крайней мере один конкретный Кролик. Хотя, это, конечно, зависит от того, _что_ считать гастрономической ассоциацией…

\- Закуришь? – Джефф протянул ему пачку сигарет, и Дженсен автоматически отказался – как вдруг узнал марку.

\- Откуда они у тебя? – он мог поклясться, что пачка, оставшаяся в мусорном ведре соцслужбы, там, в Сан-Антонио, была точно такой же.

\- Хотел закурить, а ко мне подошёл парень и отдал их. Сказал, что они лучше моих, - Джефф удивлённо улыбнулся. - И вправду лучше.

\- Куда он пошёл? – Ну сколько же можно его мучить?

\- Да вон он, только что на лестницу завернул.

Дженсен чуть не зарычал. Чёртова лестница! Хватит уже по ней бегать туда-сюда!

В середине коридора и вправду мелькнуло что-то белое, и он бросился вслед. И оказался на верхней ступеньке в тот миг, когда Кролик… да! Когда тот самый Адский Белый Кролик почти спустился с лестницы.

\- Стой! – не удержался Дженсен и стал перепрыгивать по несколько ступеней за раз. Кролик испуганно обернулся и заспешил вниз, расталкивая столпившихся у подножия лестницы гостей. На последней ступеньке он запнулся обо что-то ногой и едва не упал на крепыша-Бэтмана, но тот вовремя подхватил его, встряхнул и развернул, чтобы придать устойчивости.

А потом маска Кролика просто соскользнула вниз, видимо, не выдержав неуклюжести хозяина, и Дженсен поймал смущённо-смешливый взгляд. Тот самый. Того самого. Это и вправду была не фантазия…

\- Джей, - выдохнул он и схватился за перила. Мир вокруг ощутимо покачнулся.

*******

Если он когда-нибудь женится на этой сволочи, то заставит одеть на их свадьбу такой же костюм. Дженсен понимал, что мысль дурацкая и неуместная, но избавиться от неё было сложно. Потому что ещё красивее Джаред, наверное, быть не мог.

Костюм сидел так, словно его шили на заказ, специально по меркам Джареда, и если бы Дженсен хоть немного разбирался в моде, то, несомненно, решил бы, что шил его Том Форд, настолько охренительно он выглядел. К тому же, белыми были не только пиджак и брюки, но и рубашка, и галстук, и даже ботинки, так что Джей просто сверкал этой белизной, выделяясь среди гостей, словно лебедь среди попугаев; честно говоря, вид Джареда сломал Дженсену парочку внутренних барьеров, и ему стало совершенно не до вежливости или объективности.

Волосы Джея отросли за эти два месяца, и стало видно, что они вьются. Чёлка была зачёсана назад, и теперь, когда он застыл у подножия лестницы, мягко и, пожалуй, почти восхищённо глядя на Дженсена, привычные удивлённые морщинки на его лбу разгладились, отчего лицо казалось и знакомым, и совсем чужим одновременно. На миг Дженсену даже привиделось, что это вообще не человек, а какое-то не вполне реальное существо: с этим невинно-мудро-восторженным взглядом, соблазняющей полуулыбкой и чуть склонённой головой он был похож на падшего ангела, едва рухнувшего с небес и оттого не сознающего ещё свою грешность.

Люди вокруг совсем их не замечали, и Дженсену показалось, что они застыли во времени, а все остальные двигаются на «перемотке», с увеличенной скоростью. Он скользнул пальцами по перилам и осторожно начал спускаться вниз, боясь, что его синяя птица, вовсе и не пойманная на самом деле, сейчас исчезнет и вновь заставит искать по крупицам единственного дня, проведённого вместе. Но Джаред не двигался, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, словно пытаясь прочесть в них всё, что было _между…_

Дженсен вдруг вспомнил очень похожую сцену из очень сопливого фильма, и его слегка передёрнуло. «Да ты у нас прямо грёбаная жертва Титаника!» - радостно заорал голос Майка в его голове, и он понял, что сам себе напоминает Кейт Уинслет. Поэтому спешно спустился вниз, разрушая всю романтику момента, и замер в двух шагах от Джареда.

\- Чувак, да я же прямо Лео ДиКаприо, да? – заржал Джей вместо приветствия, и Дженсену осталось только досадливо поморщиться. Этот наглец продолжал бессовестно читать его мысли.

\- Как ты здесь оказался? – после шутки Джея напряжение заметно спало, и дар речи вернулся вместе с самым очевидным вопросом.

\- Навёл справки через Майка… - поймав изумлённый взгляд Дженсена, он усмехнулся: - А ты думал, я ушёл из того клуба без его номера? Я вовсе не был уверен, что найду тебя тогда в толпе или успею поймать на улице, если ты выберешься быстрее меня.

Брови Дженсена поползли ещё выше. Вот оно, значит, как? А Джаред, оказывается, предусмотрительный. Да ещё и спелся с Майком за его спиной – иначе, какого чёрта Майк ему ничего не рассказал о приезде Джея?

Он ещё раз оглядел Джареда, с трудом осознавая, что это действительно он. Он что, и вправду стоит тут, на расстоянии вытянутой руки? Купил костюм, приехал сюда в такую рань, организовал эту беготню по всему особняку – чтобы увидеться с ним, Дженсеном? И, о чёрт, у него под губой теперь ещё и новый лабрет – не шарик, а шип… Знает же, сволочь!

\- Слушай… - начал было Джаред, но его довольно грубо прервали:

\- Дженс! – Данниль оттолкнула его и пробралась к Дженсену. - Что это ещё за шуточки?!

Проклятье! Она была последним, о чём Дженсен сейчас думал. Он почувствовал себя неуютно под двумя пристальными взглядами и внезапно очень чётко осознал, каково это – быть центром любовного треугольника. Ощущение не из приятных, словно тебя тянут в разные стороны и вот-вот разорвут на части…

\- Данниль, это Джаред, - по возможности невозмутимо произнёс Дженсен и даже умудрился выдавить вполне убедительную улыбку.

\- Джаред? – нахмурилась девушка. - Разве ты мне что-то про него рассказывал?

\- Нет, но это… - Дженсен бросил немного виноватый взгляд на Джея, - это мой друг из Сан-Антонио.

Джаред едва заметно пожал плечами и усмехнулся, мол – да без проблем, я и не жду, что ты всем тут объявишь, что переспал со мной.

\- О, приятно познакомиться, - Данниль тоже улыбнулась и протянула руку Джею.

Тот мягко её пожал и бросил вопросительный взгляд на Дженсена, явно ожидая ответного представления. Дженсена едва не прошиб холодный пот, пока он лихорадочно придумывал ответ, который бы устроил Данниль и не вызвал подозрения у Джея – но его спас звонкий гудок.

На середину зала вышел мастер Пеллегрино, зажав в губах какую-то продолговатую дудочку.

\- Внимание! Прошу всех гостей проследовать в банкетный зал, где нас ожидают лёгкие закуски, коктейли и масса самых удивительных развлечений!

Гости радостно загалдели и направились вслед устроителю, и Данниль потянула Дженсена вперёд.

\- Эй, подожди…

\- Прекрати вырываться, - Данниль упрямо подтолкнула его. - Это уже становится неприличным: сначала сбежал от фотографа, теперь ведёшь себя так, словно тебя тащат насильно. Вообще-то, это у твоих друзей свадьба!

Дженсена автоматически бросил взгляд в сторону Джареда – понять, догадался ли он о Данниль, что он планирует сейчас делать, да и просто лишний раз убедиться, что тот ему не померещился. Но толпа жадных до угощений гостей разделила их, так что Джей теперь оказался практически в другом конце зала, точно так же вылавливая лицо Дженсена среди мелькания масок. Они поймали взгляды друг друга на короткое мгновение, а затем к Джареду подскочил вездесущий Роршах, возбуждённо размахивающий руками в попытках привлечь его внимание. В первый момент Дженсен рванулся было к нему, чтобы избавить от компании этого назойливого киномана, но толпа была всё ещё очень плотной, а Данниль крепко держала его под руку… и тут в голову ему пришла очень простая мысль: его девушка довольно болтлива, Джаред общителен – сколько времени им потребуется, чтобы установить истину, если учесть, что Дженсен является их единственной общей темой для разговора?

Так что он позволил Данниль увести себя в банкетный зал, не дожидаясь Джея и ощущая, как его захлёстывает чувство неправильности. Интересно, у всех малодушных уродов появляется предчувствие надвигающейся катастрофы, или это у него так хорошо развита интуиция?

*******

…Дженсен сидел на широком подоконнике в одном из боковых коридоров, ведущих к «собору» и страшно жалел о том, что не курит. Именно в такие моменты и пригождаются вредные привычки, которые снимают стресс; но, как назло, занятия спортом в юности отбили у него всякий интерес к сигаретам и травке, а пить до потери памяти никогда не удавалось – мешал постоянный самоконтроль. Ну а чашку кофе ему так никто и не дал. Оказывается, на ланчах у гиков принято пить коктейли с замысловатыми названиями вроде «Криминальное пиво», «Терпкий орешек» и «Брожение Джедая», но, боже упаси, никакого кофеина! Они что, всерьёз рассчитывают, что гости будут адекватными до конца дня, если начать праздник в семь утра и напоить их какой-то высокоградусной бурдой в десять? Лучше бы дали чая и крекеров…

Впрочем, похоже, Дженсен был единственным, кого что-то не устраивало. Остальные восприняли утренний фуршет с энтузиазмом и жизнерадостно обсуждали всё происходящее – от шоколадок в форме домино, которыми были усеяны столы, до конкурса «Кто дольше продышит под водой, окунувшись лицом в тазик». Все девушки, кроме Никки, от участия в этом конкурсе отказались, а вот мужчины с удовольствием булькали по две-три минуты, пытаясь придать своим судорогам особую экспрессию, поскольку в «V – значит Вендетта» нечто подобное применялось в качестве пытки.

Дженсен сбежал с ланча в самый разгар обещанного Робом дефиле. По специально расстеленной красной ковровой дорожке как раз вышагивал Марк Шеппард (замдиректора по связям с общественностью) в ярко-жёлтом костюме Маски и с какой-то мелкой псиной на поводке. Собаке он тоже нацепил на морду зелёную маску, и та остервенело пыталась её соскрести, на что Шеппард реагировал неизменным «Ну, Цербер, потерпи ещё немного!». Это зрелище было слишком увлекательным, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил исчезновение Призрака Оперы. Дженсен впервые порадовался своему костюму – по крайней мере тому, что он был тёмным и практически сливался с мрачным фоном большинства декораций этого особняка.

Откуда-то с другого конца коридора донеслись отзвуки песни «It's My Party» Лесли Гор; там наверняка начался конкурс танцев, а Данниль снова его разыскивает. А что делает Джаред – даже представить страшно. 

_Nobody knows where my Johnny has gone  
But Judy left the same time_

_Why was he holding her hand  
When he's supposed to be mine?_

Вот-вот, Джей или Данниль наверняка думали о том же. Во время ланча они с Джеем едва перекинулись парой фраз, но это не помешало Дженсену то и дело ловить на себе его взгляды, причём совершенно определённого свойства. Чуть менее откровенно, но гораздо более призывно смотрела на него Данниль – кажется, она всерьёз считала, что её сегодняшний наряд сделает её в глазах Дженсена привлекательней и поможет им с их «проблемой».

В какой-то момент, ощутив на себе взгляды обоих одновременно, Дженсен почувствовал себя героем очень пошлого водевиля. Один явно хочет его, другая – хочет, чтобы её хотели. Ему просто не хватало духа отдать предпочтение кому-то одному, и не потому, что сам хотел обоих (ведь выбор был очевиден!), а потому, что просто не знал, как выйти из такой ситуации без скандала. Ничего настолько нелепого и унизительного с ним ещё ни разу в жизни не случалось. К тому же, излишнее внимание к его скромной персоне уже давно вызывало у него только нервную дрожь – так что он попросту сбежал, как только ему представился такой шанс…

Теперь Дженсен сидел в нише окна, сложив ноги по-турецки, и задумчиво теребил маску Призрака Оперы, пытаясь понять, где тот дурацкий шов, который так натирает ему переносицу. Интересно, у организаторов есть особые призы для тех, кто сумеет проносить свои маски до конца дня, не снимая?

\- Ну и кем мне нужно быть, чтобы соответствовать твоем образу?

Едва слышный выдох, хрипловатый голос и уже почти родной запах сигарет – мгновенный выброс адреналина заставил Дженсена вздрогнуть, вскинуться и выронить маску.

Джей стоял совсем близко (и как только умудрился подобраться так бесшумно?), и ему было достаточно наклониться, чтобы подобрать маску с пола. Он с улыбкой повертел её в руках и добавил:

\- Раулем?

Дженсен с трудом выкинул из головы лишние мысли вроде «он нашёл меня первым» и сконцентрировался на вопросе.

\- Раулем? Ну уж нет. Рауль отвратителен, он и Кристине не подходил, а уж Призраку и в подмётки не годится.

\- О, - моргнул Джаред, - вижу, ты этот вопрос тщательно обдумывал.

\- Меня просто бесит этот персонаж, - проворчал Дженсен. - Адский Белый Кролик – это то, что нужно.

\- А я даже не в курсе, кто выдумал это название, - хохотнул Джаред, поворачивая к себе маску Кролика, которая висела у него на шее. - Может, тот фотограф? Кажется, я – единственный оригинальный персонаж на этом маскараде.

Пожалуй, Дженсен выбрал бы несколько иные эпитеты, но в общем и целом он был согласен.

Он сполз по подоконнику, спуская ноги вниз, но Джей подошёл почти вплотную, мешая ему встать.

\- Эй, - неуверенно начал Дженсен, но тот его прервал:

\- Подожди. Хочу посмотреть.

Он отряхнул маску Призрака, расправил её гибкие края и приложил к лицу Дженсена, самыми кончиками пальцев погладив его по скулам.

Дженсен замер от этой неожиданной ласки. Это что, первое прикосновение за два месяца?.. И с чего это он вдруг стал таким чувствительным? Он с ужасом поймал себя на том, что чуть не замурлыкал, когда Джаред случайно пощекотал его под подбородком, плотнее прижимая нижнюю часть маски.

\- А тебе идёт, - заметил Джей. - Даже странно, если учесть, что Призрак был той ещё образиной…

\- Такое впечатление, что сегодня это тема дня, - проворчал Дженсен и, поймав удивлённый взгляд Джея, пояснил: - «Дженсен Эклз – не урод, или возмутительное несоответствие выбранному образу».

Джаред рассмеялся и прижал маску ещё крепче, разглядывая Дженсена в профиль, отчего тот зашипел и отдёрнулся.

\- Слушай, перестань. Она трёт вообще-то.

Джей тут же убрал маску и обеспокоенно вгляделся ему в лицо.

\- Где трёт?

Дженсен постучал пальцем по переносице, не задумываясь, зачем эта информация Джареду, и тот не преминул ею воспользоваться. Склонился, бросил на Дженсена лукавый взгляд и мокро лизнул между бровей.

\- Ой! – тот непроизвольно оттолкнул его, вытирая влажную кожу и часто моргая. Удивительно, но Джей был очень аккуратен и не задел глаза или нос, пройдясь кончиком языка точно по натёртому месту.

\- Неприятно? – чуть нахмурился Джаред.

\- Скорее… неожиданно, - слабо отозвался Дженсен, торопливо оглядываясь по сторонам.

Он надеялся, что никому, кроме них, не пришло в голову сбежать с ланча, и хотя пример Вурхиза и безымянного шахтёра немного воодушевлял, эта парочка всё же обнималась в закрытом баре, а не посреди коридора, где любой мог их увидеть.

Джаред опять наклонился к нему и втянул воздух, становясь похожим на хищника, обнюхивающего свою жертву.

\- Когда ты нервничаешь, ты пахнешь очень вкусно, - он отодвинул колено Дженсена в сторону, пытаясь прижаться к нему всем телом, но тот снова оттолкнул его назад.

\- Так, Джей. Никакого ауткаминга, ясно? По крайней мере сегодня.

Дженсен спрыгнул наконец с подоконника, ухватил Джея за ворот пиджака и потащил к ближайшей двери. Это кто ещё тут хищник?

…Кажется, он пропустил что-то очень важное. Потому что следующее, что он воспринял осознанно – Джей зажат между ним и стеной в какой-то тёмной комнатушке и упирается ему лбом в висок, тяжело дыша. Судя по ощущениям, в промежутке прошла целая вечность, а мозг растёкся в счастливую лужицу, бултыхающуюся в его глупой голове.

\- Как мы тут оказались? – сипло поинтересовался Дженсен, страшно обиженный на самого себя за то, что память отказывается воспроизводить события последних минут.

Джаред с трудом разлепил веки, внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо и с сомнением отозвался:

\- Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Это вопрос практического характера – или метафизического?

Дженсен моргнул. Нельзя ли попроще?

\- Я имею в виду, это вопрос типа «Как нас свела судьба» или «Как мы сюда дотопали»?

\- Второе.

\- Ты запихнул меня в этот чулан и чуть не откусил язык в порыве страсти. Я уж не говорю об остальном… - Джей облизнулся, потом широко ухмыльнулся. - У тебя что, короткое замыкание случилось? Чува-ак, я всегда знал, что такая красота не может быть живым человеком! Колись, ты киборг?

Он заскользил пальцами по бокам Дженсена, словно пытаясь нащупать там какие-нибудь швы или разъемы. Тот деланно застонал.

\- Сам ты киборг! Опять выдумываешь какую-то фигню… Просто рано встал и засыпаю на ходу.

Конечно, лучше придумать дурацкое оправдание, чем признаться, что он настолько скучал по Джареду, что отключился от переизбытка эмоций.

\- Офигеть, вот это наглость! – возмутился Джей. - Ты что, берёшь меня на «слабо»? Так я тебя разбужу, не волнуйся!

О, вот на этот раз он всё запомнил. Джаред целовался всё так же жёстко, но с такой самоотдачей, что едва ли Дженсен мог жаловаться. Наверное, в этом секрет крышесносного поцелуя – целовать так, чтобы было ясно: никто и ничто, кроме человека рядом с тобой, значения не имеют. Вокруг может твориться что угодно, но тебе есть дело только до того, нравится ли ему, как ты прикасаешься, хочет ли он ещё, нужна ли ему передышка, на что он реагирует острее всего… Дженсен растворился в этом внимании, поражаясь тому, насколько непривычно это было, и в то же время – совершенно естественно. Ему показалось, что он впервые за долгое время согрелся: тепло расходилось волнами по телу, горячими вспышками отзываясь на затылке, вдоль позвоночника и под лопатками, где скользили пальцы Джареда, со внутренней стороны бедра, к которому прижалось его колено, и больше всего – в губах, почти зудящих от того, что с ними творил Джей.

Боже, как же ему не хватало этих поцелуев! Большинство людей, с которыми целовался Дженсен (а их было не так уж мало), совершенно не умели это делать. Те, у кого были большие рты, вытягивали губы и шлёпали ими; тонкогубые реагировали как-то вяло; у остальных были проблемы со слюной или воображением. К тому же, половине почему-то категорически не нравились поцелуи с языком. Да простит их Господь за это… У Джареда таких проблем явно не было.

В тот момент, когда Дженсену показалось, что у него снова начинается короткое замыкание, Джей вдруг разорвал поцелуй и просто вжался носом ему в щёку.

\- Доступ к телу, ну наконец-то, - неясно промычал он, словно только что осознал это.

Дженсен хмыкнул, прикрыв глаза. Джаред же и вовсе рассмеялся, обхватил его лицо своими большими ладонями и стал коротко целовать куда попало: в уголок рта, скулу, колючий подбородок, ухватил край уха, потом вгрызся в шею, и Дженсен разрывался между желаниями захихикать от щекочущего ощущения и зашипеть от удовольствия.

Оставив пару засосов и каким-то хитрым способом забравшись языком Дженсену за воротник, Джей, кажется, немного успокоился и уткнулся ему лицом в плечо. Только после этого Дженсен смог хоть немного привести мысли в порядок. А когда всё оказалось на своих местах и расставлено по полочкам в его «личной библиотеке», сразу заработали механизмы налаживания логических связей. К примеру, «Джей-шея»… Та-ак.

Дженсен слегка ткнул Джареда, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Слушай, если ты обознался в первый раз на фотосъёмке, то, значит, ты какого-то постороннего мужика поцеловал в шею?

Джаред расхохотался.

\- Нет! Я только успел наклониться к нему, когда понял, что это не ты. Он пах неправильно. И волосы были другого оттенка.

\- Отлично, - пробормотал Дженсен, - представляю себе озабоченного Адского Кролика, обнюхивающего всех парней подряд…

\- Только одного! – возмутился Джей, затем расплылся в улыбке. - Ты ревнуешь, что ли?

\- Ревность, дети мои – это страшный грех, - заметил отец Кристофер, входя в их чулан. - Она сродни гордыне: разве вправе человек считать другого человека, творение Господне, своей собственностью?

Он щёлкнул выключателем, и комнатушка озарилась ярким светом. Оказывается, последние полчаса они провели в раздевалке.

В первые мгновения оба замерли, словно пойманные с поличным хулиганы, а затем сделали совершенно противоположное: Дженсен отпрянул, заливаясь краской, а Джаред, напротив, схватил его ещё крепче и притянул назад к себе, широко ухмыляясь «священнику».

Тот жутковато улыбнулся в ответ и махнул им рукой:

\- Не обращайте на меня внимания. Я только куртку забрать.

Только тогда Дженсен заметил, что отец Кристофер сменил костюм канцлера на совершенно обычные джинсы и свитер, и с его плеча свисает внушительных размеров сумка. Пока тот копался среди вешалок с верхней одеждой, в раздевалке стояла тишина, и Дженсен лихорадочно пытался придумать, что бы такое сказать. Выйти он не мог, поскольку Джей его не отпускал, вернуться к прежнему занятию мешало неприятие эксгибиционизма, а многозначительное молчание его заметно угнетало.

\- Уже уезжаете? – прочистив горло, всё же решился он. - Разве праздник не удался?

Джаред тихо захихикал над его попыткой сохранить спокойствие и небрежный тон.

Отец Кристофер, продолжая перебирать одежду, с энтузиазмом отозвался:

\- Ну что Вы, праздник великолепен! Настоящее торжество любви… - он на мгновение обернулся и подмигнул им. - Просто мне нужно ненадолго отъехать.

Он наконец нашёл свою куртку и аккуратно снял её с вешалки, затем расправил все складки на спине и рукавах, и только после этого – медленно, со вкусом, стал одевать её на себя.

\- Очень жаль, что вы пропустили взрыв торта, между прочим, - он поймал их недоумённые взгляды и пояснил: - Одна из задумок мастера Пеллегрино. Новобрачные запустили игрушечный паровозик в торт, испечённый в виде Лондонского Парламента. Чтобы ошмётки не попали в гостей, торт накрыли специальным стеклянным куполом, так что взрыв был, так сказать, камерным…

Отец Кристофер мечтательно улыбнулся и изобразил руками разлетающиеся куски торта.

\- Впрочем, я увлёкся. Да и в раздевалке, определённо, интереснее, чем в банкетном зале, - задумчиво закончил он, ни малейшей интонацией не выдав сарказма.

Он достал из бокового кармана сумки визитку, подошёл к Дженсену с Джаредом почти вплотную и мягким доверительным тоном сообщил:

\- Я готов соединить ваши юные сердца в любое время дня и ночи.

После чего плавно опустил визитку в нагрудный кармашек дженсенова пиджака, развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Потерявшему дар речи Дженсену почему-то очень ясно представилось, как отец Кристофер вырывает у них сердца и соединяет их вполне физически.

\- Какие мы ему нахрен «юные сердца»?! – вырвалось у него, едва он пришёл в себя.

Джаред совершенно неприлично заржал, ткнувшись затылком в стену.

*******

Оставаться в раздевалке после этого не стоило, поскольку туда мог заглянуть кто-то ещё, и этот кто-то мог оказаться вовсе не таким терпимым, что бы там не пропагандировали Роб и Никки. Вернее, так подумал Дженсен, а Джей просто заметил:

\- Чувак, чужие куртки меня не возбуждают. Может, для нас ещё осталась пара ошмётков торта?

«Только этого не хватало!» - мысленно застонал Дженсен. Теперь ему надо как-то отвлечь Джареда от идеи вернуться в банкетный зал. Нетрудно было представить, чем закончится такое возвращение: Джей со всей присущей ему непосредственностью просто не сможет удержать руки при себе и начнёт лапать Дженсена на глазах у всех, и скрыть это от Данниль будет уже невозможно. Боже, и почему он не может просто от неё избавиться? Ну, не в том смысле, конечно – просто объяснить ей, что всё кончено, и не чувствовать себя больше таким моральным уродом. Но дать ей отставку прямо здесь, на свадьбе? Это почти так же мерзко, как держать Джареда в неведении.

Вся эта ситуация откровенно сводила его с ума: Данниль, с которой он остался, потому что банально привык и побоялся поверить в возможность отношений с Джаредом; и Джей, который почему-то не звонил ему два грёбаных месяца, а потом внезапно заявился собственной персоной, словно так всё и было задумано. Но больше всего его раздражала необходимость принимать решение в такой спешке. Не то чтобы он сомневался – но менять партнёров с такой частотой было не в его правилах. Если Дженсен расставался с кем-то, то после этого обычно отдыхал пару месяцев, прежде чем перейти в стадию активного поиска снова. Ситуация вроде «мне нужно как-то извернуться, чтобы девушка №1 не узнала про девушку № 2» была ему не понятна и совершенно не знакома; он всегда брал на себя слишком много ответственности в отношениях, так что сил и контроля на вторую подружку или парня у него просто не оставалось.

То, что происходило сейчас, можно было объяснить только тем, насколько эмоционально он реагировал на Джея. Подумать только: они знакомы один вечер и одно утро – а он готов похерить комфортные и устоявшиеся отношения с Данниль, которым уже больше полугода. И в чём причина? В его улыбке? В том, как он хорош в поцелуях и сексе? Или в том, как легко рядом с ним и как тепло внутри, когда Джей шутливо толкает его в бок, заливисто смеётся, забирается пальцами за ворот, обнимает и снова мокро лижет натёртую переносицу…

Дженсен всё же не потерял самоконтроль полностью, поскольку мозг продолжал обдумывать проблему с Данниль, даже когда гормоны пытались затолкать ему в голову всякую романтическую чушь. Решение нашлось быстро, но, по сути, оно было лишь краткой отсрочкой и вызывало у Дженсена чувство глубокого отвращения к самому себе.

\- Джей, может, дойдём до торта попозже? Там сейчас не протолкнуться…

Он постарался изобразить на лице лёгкую неуверенность, чтобы напомнить Джареду о фобии, с которой тот был уже лично знаком.

Джей бросил на него расстроенный взгляд, но затем хитро сощурился:

\- О, Дженсен, я впечатлён! Поступился собственной гордостью, чтобы не делить меня с публикой?

«Чтобы не делить тебя с Данниль» - мысленно вздохнул Дженсен и беспомощно развёл руками. Что можно противопоставить этому потрясающему джаредову чутью на его настроение? Только попытку подтвердить его не вполне верную догадку.

Джей усмехнулся, приобнял Дженсена за пояс и вполголоса добавил:

\- Просто скажи, куда ты хочешь пойти – зачем эти сложности? Я знаю, что неотразим, - поддразнил он. - И знаю, что ты хочешь более интимную обстановку.

Дженсен фыркнул.

\- Интересно, что нужно сделать, чтобы ты не мог читать меня так легко?

\- Замуроваться где-нибудь, где не ловит сотовый.

\- О, я вижу у меня теперь такая альтернатива: ты или могила. Перспективы в обоих случаях великолепные… Джаред, прекрати! - Дженсен сдавленно захихикал, когда Джей попытался защекотать его в отместку за «могилу».

\- Вау! Так у тебя костюм-тройка!

\- Мне кажется, это было очевидно.

\- Нет, я только сейчас… Дже-енс, жиле-етка!

\- У тебя сейчас такой взгляд, словно тебя возбуждают жилетки.

\- Почему «словно»?? Меня возбуждают жилетки. Дай пощупать!

\- Может, вы с ней уединитесь без меня? А то, кажется, тут какое-то непотребство происходит.

\- Непотребство – это то, как ты выглядишь. Теперь я уже тоже хочу интимной обстановки…

Джаред втолкнул его в ближайшую приоткрытую дверь, и они неожиданно оказались в «соборе». Очевидно, это был запасный выход из помещения. Дженсен огляделся по сторонам, проверяя на предмет присутствия посторонних людей, и заметил в другом конце зала мелькнувшую фигуру маски Крика.

\- Джей, тихо. Тут люди, - он аккуратно выпутался из рук Джареда, вызвав у того расстроенный стон, и пошёл вдоль ряда картин, часть из которых успел рассмотреть в предыдущий раз.

\- Притворимся, что смотрим выставку? – обречённо поинтересовался Джей.

\- Пять минут, ладно? У дальней стены – ещё один выход.

Джаред пробурчал что-то насчёт закомплексованных библиотекарей, которые любят всё усложнять, но покорно поплёлся следом.

*******

Дженсен был приятно удивлён. Неожиданно для самого себя Джей увлёкся рассматриваемыми фотографиями и теперь уверенно рассуждал вслух:

\- Уайльд же геем был, да? Его ещё посадили за это, кажется… А здесь что-то насчёт Французской революции. А вот тут… греческий? Ну и что это?

\- Тут подписано, Джей. Сафо. Та, что с острова Лесбос.

\- О-о, ну так нечестно! Повесить тут скандальные лесбийские стихи – и не перевести их!

\- Кажется, кто-то говорил, что женщины его не интересуют.

\- Дженс, я просто проявляю уважение. Это же наши сестрёнки!

\- Поверить не могу, ты называешь лесбиянок своими «сестрёнками»?

Джаред захихикал и скорчил какую-то непередаваемую рожу. Потом ткнул пальцем в Солнечную систему, висевшую неподалёку:

\- А это что тут делает?

\- А это то, за что чуть не сожгли Галилея, - пояснил им человек в собственной посмертной маске, незаметно подкравшийся к ним сзади. О том, что маска была «посмертная», Дженсен догадался по неестественно расслабленным мышцам лица, отображённым на маске, и с ужасом представил, что понадобилось, чтобы добиться такого эффекта: ввести подкожно препарат, полностью снимающий мускульное напряжение, и после этого сделать слепок. Мужчину сопровождала женщина в траурном платье вдовы. Что-либо подобное мог придумать только один известный Дженсену человек.

\- Мистер Крипке.

\- Дженсен, думал, тебя не будет, - глава его исследовательского центра, судя по голосу, улыбнулся, затем протянул руку Джареду. - Представишь меня своему другу?

Дженсен коротко представил их друг другу, и Джей почему-то выглядел слегка раздражённым. Может, просто хотел побыстрее избавиться от навязанной ему компании?

\- Приятно познакомиться, - задумчиво кивнул шеф, - особенно с Вашими надбровными дугами, мистер Падалеки.

Брови Джареда непроизвольно поползли вверх, и Крипке явно наслаждался этим зрелищем.

Дженсен закатил глаза. И почему он думал, что страшнее Сэры ничего нет? Хорошо, по крайней мере, что его шеф не сочиняет антропологические стишки.

Со стороны алтаря к ним подошёл замеченный ранее Крик и с интересом прислушался к разговору.

\- Если Вам интересно, - тем временем продолжил его шеф, - предлагаю пройти пару тестов в нашем исследовательском центре.

Судя по лицу Джареда, он представил себе какую-то подпольную пыточную лабораторию, и Дженсен не удержался от смешка.

\- Думаю, мне не интересно, - слегка поморщился Джей.

\- Очень жаль, - чуть склонил голову Крипке, и создалось впечатление, что он рассматривает какое-то насекомое. Во всяком случае, Дженсену всегда казалось, что именно такой взгляд тот бросает на него.

В этот момент у него зазвонил мобильный. На экране высветилось «Майк», и Дженсен чертыхнулся.

\- Я сейчас.

\- Да ты не торопись, - усмехнулся Крипке, - мы с твоим другом пока посмотрим картины…

Джаред явно не разделял его энтузиазма по поводу совместного времяпрепровождения, но Дженсен вовсе не считал Крипке таким уж страшным. Так что он отошёл за ближайшую колонну и принял вызов.

\- Ну как у тебя дела, старик? – раздался весёлый голос Майка.

\- Я тебя убью нахрен, сволочь!

Дженсен прикрыл рот рукой, прежде чем заорать, но Джей, Крик, Крипке и его жена всё равно дружно обернулись на него.

\- Прошу прощения, - он махнул рукой и отошёл подальше, так, чтобы его точно не было слышно.

\- Что, так быстро? - явно удивился Майк.

\- Не у тебя, придурок! Почему ты не предупредил меня?!

\- О, так сюрприз сработал?

Дженсен потёр переносицу. Нет, с ним совершенно невозможно разговаривать.

\- Слушай, я одного понять не могу. Как вы с Джеем так быстро спелись?

\- Ну, не так уж и быстро. Он позвонил недели две назад, спросил, где ты, и как устроить тебе сюрприз.

Отлично. Майку он позвонил две недели назад, а ему за два месяца не удосужился набрать ни разу.

\- А ты, сводник чёртов, тут же ему всё и выложил? Майк, я тебя просто не узнаю. А что, если бы он оказался каким-нибудь психом?

\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Отличный парень, я же с ним общался; лично видел, в конце концов. К тому же, я подумал, что тебе нужно срочно подогнать мужика, пока ты со своей свежеобретённой гейской сущностью не покусился на мою задницу.

\- Свежеобретённой… что?! Майк, я тебя точно прибью, когда доберусь!

\- Не кипятись ты так! Ну, устроили сюрприз. Тебе что, не понравилось?

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул.

\- Мне понравилось. Только ещё больше мне понравилось на ходу придумывать, что делать с Данниль…

\- Да ты шутишь! – голос Майка упал на октаву. - Ты что, не порвал с ней? Ну ты попал…

\- Сам знаю.

\- Видишь, сколько проблем от твоей бисексуальности? Был бы ты только геем или только натуралом – такого бы не случилось!

\- А не пошёл бы ты? Это не смешно.

\- А я и не смеюсь. Ну, старик, тебе остаётся только дать отставку тому или другой. Если, конечно, они не согласятся жить с тобой одной большой и дружной шведской семьёй.

\- Майк, повторяю для тупых: не пошёл бы…

\- Всё, молчу-молчу! Только по секрету, я бы поставил на Джея.

\- ..? Мне послышалось, или в ком-то заговорила «свежеобретённая гейская сущность»?

\- Даже не надейся, старик, я тебе не отдамся! – Майк засмеялся, потом вздохнул. - А если серьёзно – твой Джей дофига чего сделал, чтобы устроить тебе этот сюрприз. Похоже, ты ему действительно нравишься.

Дженсен покачал головой, прикрывая глаза. Он не очень хорошо представлял себе, чтó Джареду пришлось сделать, чтобы уехать в Канаду на пару дней и организовать их встречу, но понимал, что это было не просто. Он невольно бросил взгляд на своего Адского Кролика, стоявшего вместе с супругами Крипке и Криком возле какой-то картины, и заметил, как Джей мрачнеет буквально на глазах.

\- Хорошо, я всё понял, Майк. Мне надо идти.

\- Эй, не забудь рассказать мне, чем всё кончилось!

\- Да-да. Пока.

Все присутствующие стояли теперь как раз у той акварели, на которую Дженсен хотел ещё раз посмотреть: зелёные волны, алое зарево заката и чёрные облака. Крипке вещал что-то о психическом состоянии человека, который мог такое написать, и Джаред неожиданно прервал его на полуслове.

\- Это Нóльде, - донёсся до Дженсена его слегка сердитый голос.

\- Не поясните? – обернулся к нему Крипке.

Тот помолчал, потом неохотно начал:

\- Эта тема была в колледже, когда мы проходили Вторую Мировую, а мне почему-то захотелось покопаться поглубже. И я, честное слово, до того был абсолютно уверен, что немцы, уроды, жили припеваючи, пока гнобили другие страны. А потом выяснилось, что своих они гнобили не меньше.

Миссис Крипке поморщилась его жаргону, но Джареду было явно наплевать. Он понижал голос с каждым словом и дальше говорил уже почти сквозь зубы.

\- Этот художник, Нольде, сам немец, был у нацистов под запретом. Ему и ещё нескольким запретили рисовать, и даже продавать им краски было запрещено!

Дженсен вздрогнул от того, как Джаред произнёс последние слова – сердито и горько – и непроизвольно потянулся к нему, чувствуя неладное.

\- Джей…

\- А их картины объявили «дегенеративными», представляете? «Дегенеративными»! Кто им дал такое право, интересно?..

\- Джей, это было полвека назад. Всё уже закончилось.

Остальные смотрели на него с явным недоумением, удивлённые этой вспышкой.

Джаред отозвался с сердитой насмешкой:

\- Ничего не закончилось! Все говорят об этом так, словно это просто какой-то грёбаный эпизод истории, и никакого отношения он к нам не имеет. Все эти рассуждения: ах, плохой Гитлер, плохие немцы… Но мы-то – люди цивилизованные, с нами такого никогда не будет... Херня это всё!

\- Почему Вы так остро это воспринимаете? – спокойно поинтересовался Крипке.

\- Потому что мы все – лицемеры, - Джей перешёл на злой и саркастичный тон. - Потому что большинство людей остались такими же нетерпимыми, косными и тупыми. Никто на самом деле не учился на ошибке немцев – просто все решили, что получили за счёт них индульгенцию на свои грехи: типа, хуже них мы быть не сможем, так что продолжаем оставаться такими же уродами, как и раньше.

В первый момент Дженсен подумал, что, может быть, у Джареда семья пострадала во время Войны, поэтому он так болезненно реагирует на эту тему. Во всяком случае, Крипке с женой смотрели на него, как на жертву очередного фрейдистского комплекса. Но сейчас ему вдруг стало совершенно безразлично их мнение насчёт Джареда – какая разница, в чём причина? В голове стучало только одно: «увести его, успокоить».

Тем более, что в их разговор неизвестно с чего вдруг вмешался ещё и Крик:

\- А Мэрилин Мэнсон говорил: если болтаешь об искусстве больше получаса, то ты – гей.

Конечно, насмешка – лучший способ справиться с неудобной ситуацией. Дженсен даже не сообразил сначала, что уместнее: объяснить Крику, что речь идёт о войне, или просто послать его.

Но Джей оскалился и покровительственно похлопал Крика по плечу:

\- Парень, мне не нужно болтать об искусстве, чтобы знать, что я – гей.

Крипке неожиданно рассмеялся, и Дженсен понял: ещё пару минут, и Джей уже вряд ли сможет уклониться от тестов в их исследовательском центре. Поэтому он аккуратно потянул его за плечо и беззаботно ухмыльнулся:

\- Ладно, хватит картин на сегодня. Пойдём чего-нибудь выпьем.

Крик и супруги Крипке проводили их очень странными взглядами.

*******

Пока они шли по второму этажу (справедливо рассудив, что здесь вероятнее найдут уединённое место), Дженсен думал о том, что говорил Джей. Он непроизвольно бросил взгляд в сторону Джареда, пока тот задумчиво кусал губы, всё ещё погружённый в свои мысли, и внезапно понял: дело вовсе не в семейных трагедиях. Своими высказываниями он больше напоминал правозащитника, чем сына обиженных судьбой иммигрантов. Похоже, Джей действительно глубоко переживал все эти события, и, пожалуй, был первым человеком в жизни Дженсена, который по-настоящему в ужасе от произошедшего, от того, что эта война стала лакмусовой бумажкой для человечества, вывернув все его пороки наизнанку. Отстранённо-патриотичное отношение ко Второй Мировой стало настолько привычным, что реакция Джея была практически скандальной, и Дженсен поразился тому, что он совсем не стесняется высказывать нечто подобное посторонним людям. Удивительно, что этот парень чаще всего прячется за легкомысленными шутками.

Дженсен снова посмотрел на Джея, пытаясь совладать с собой. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось обнять его покрепче и сказать, что не всё так плохо, что на самом деле люди учатся быть терпимее и становятся лучше – но, по правде говоря, он и сам не был в этом уверен.

…Они закрылись в небольшой гостиной, где обнаружился минибар. Наверное, это было место отдыха съёмочной команды в перерывах между дублями, или тут устраивали частные вечеринки продюсеры и режиссёры всех этих фильмов и сериалов. Так или иначе, Дженсен расположился на диване с бутылкой рома, пытаясь компенсировать свои утренние переживания, а Джей маячил у него перед глазами, понемногу приходя в себя с каждым новым глотком виски, и, дойдя до дна стакана, кажется, даже повеселел.

\- Знаешь, как долго надо мной стебался Чад, когда выяснил, что из Сан-Антонио я уезжал без трусов?

Дженсен едва не поперхнулся своим ромом и поражённо уставился на Джареда. С чего это он уезжал без… О. Точно. Ему ведь пришлось их выкинуть после…

\- Сначала была версия о том, что меня поимели, видимо, по полной программе, - продолжал как ни в чём ни бывало Джей, - и особо извращёнными способами, раз я их выкинул.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и попытался не визуализировать.

\- …потом – что секс был так хорош, что я просто забыл одеть их обратно; или что я до последнего надеялся на повторение, и потому решил не надевать.

Дженсен слегка покраснел и прочистил горло.

\- …ну а в итоге он решил, что ты – фетишист и просто украл их у меня.

Тут Дженсен не выдержал и расхохотался.

\- Если Чаду так интересно, - сквозь смех выдавил он, - мог бы сказать ему, что я действительно фетишист – только по части металла, а не хлопка.

\- Дженс, если бы я ему такое сказал, он бы предложил мне одеть пояс целомудрия10, кованый, как в «Робин Гуде»11.

Дженсен только что не заикал от смеха и съехал по дивану. Джаред посмеивался вместе с ним, но, когда спустя пару минут тот так и не остановился, он явно забеспокоился.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? Это, конечно, смешно, но…

\- Я… - у Дженсена уже текли слёзы, - просто представил… тебя голого, в одних… железных подгузниках. Бля-я…

Он закрыл лицо ладонями и всхлипывал сквозь приступы хохота.

Джаред покачал головой, присел на диван с краю и осторожно погладил Дженсена по голове.

\- Ну, не плачь. Я обязательно надену их для тебя.

Дженсена скрутил новый приступ смеха, и он стукнул Джея по руке.

\- Отвали, придурок!..

\- Вот отвалю – кто тебя смешить будет?

Дженсен с трудом выдохнул, вытер слёзы и посмотрел на него, задрав подбородок.

\- Ладно. Иди сюда.

Джей склонился на ним с довольной улыбкой, погладил по щеке самыми кончиками пальцев и сладко поцеловал.

Дженсен всё ещё не отдышался после смеха, так что целовались они с частыми перерывами, коротко ухватывая губы друг друга, посасывая их и царапая зубами. Джаред щекотал его подбородок носом, и Дженсен подумал, что такой поцелуй идеален с учётом его фетиша – своим кончиком носа он мог тереться о джаредов лабрет, не отрываясь от его губ.

\- Всегда хотел попробовать так, - признался он во время очередной передышки, жмурясь от того, как Джей мял его плечи, подложив ладони под шею.

\- Могу поспорить, во всём виноват Человек-Паук12, - пробормотал Джаред и попытался вернуться к прерванному занятию, но Дженсена скрутил новый приступ смеха.

\- Ну что теперь? – устало поинтересовался Джей, теребя воротник его рубашки. - Представил меня в костюме Человека-Паука? Или Мэри-Джейн?

Дженсен судорожно закивал, подтверждая оба варианта, и ткнулся лицом в диванную подушку, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать прорывающиеся сквозь смех истеричные нотки.

\- Вот что, чувак. Лучше я тебе это сразу скажу: в ролевые игры я с тобой играть не буду, - сурово заметил Джаред. - Никаких костюмов аля «заведи меня, французская горничная» или «где твои косицы, суровый викинг», понятно?

Дженсен зажал рот ладонью, и его смех стал уже похож на хриплые рыдания с подвыванием. У него было ощущение, что всё напряжение, накопленное за эти два месяца, выплескивается из него вместе со смехом, оставляя после себя удивительную, звенящую радость. Такого он не испытывал уже очень давно.

И именно этот момент выбрала Данниль, чтобы ворваться в комнату.

\- А вы не видели Дже… О.

Она озадаченно наблюдала за происходящим: трясущийся и размазывающий по лицу слёзы Дженсен, свернувшийся на диване, и застывший над ним Джаред с насмешливо-ласковым выражением лица.

\- Дженс, ты в порядке? – осторожно поинтересовалась она.

\- У него смехоистерика, – серьёзным тоном отозвался Джаред.

\- Из-за чего?

\- Из-за больного воображения.

\- Неп-правда, - с трудом выдавил Дженсен. - Это всё… всё ты в-виноват!

Данниль закатила глаза.

\- Ох. Ну, в-общем-то, мне всё равно, кто и как его в такое состояние привел. Ты не мог бы его из него вывести? – деловито поинтересовалась она.

Джаред встал и облокотился на спинку дивана, с недоумением глядя на Данниль.

\- Что за ерунда. Конечно, нет. Пусть смеётся сколько хочет.

Дженсен всё ещё продолжал хохотать, не в силах справиться с собой, но даже он почувствовал, как атмосфера в комнате накалилась. Джаред всей своей позой выражал сопричастность к нему, его рука замерла в паре сантиметров от плеча Дженсена, и, стоит ему продолжить движение – оно превратится в собственнический жест защиты. Данниль же, уловив этот жест лишь на подсознательном уровне, мгновенно выпустила коготки.

\- Я думаю, «пусть» или «не пусть» буду решать я. Тут вообще-то свадьба, и Дженсен должен произнести свой тост через… - она посмотрела на наручные часы, - уже три минуты! Так что быстро приводи его в себя – и марш в банкетный зал!

К концу этого монолога Джаред полностью перевоплотился из привычного себя (привычного для Дженсена) в некое совершенно незнакомое существо: он расправил плечи, презрительно сощурился и нацепил маску ледяного спокойствия, сквозь которую едва улавливался подступающий гнев. И для Дженсена всё впервые встало на свои места: для этого парня металл, цепи и пирсинг – вовсе не карнавальный костюм, который он нацепляет ради прикола или самозащиты. Это, похоже, вполне себе отражение его внутреннего мира.

\- Данниль, да всё в порядке, - слабо запротестовал Дженсен, поднимаясь с дивана, но Джей его перебил.

\- Как правило, я не реагирую на приказы, особенно замаскированные под «мамину» заботу, - Джаред усмехнулся уголком губ и слегка наклонил голову. - Но для тебя сделаю исключение, только потому, что ты – подруга Дженсена. Во-первых, ты ничего не решаешь. Во-вторых, он ничего не должен, если сам так не считает. И, в-третьих, забота – это прекрасно, но я не думаю, что тут прокатит твой менторский тон. Может, пойдешь работать в детский сад?

\- Джей, перестань, - сделал ещё одну попытку Дженсен, но, похоже, о его присутствии благополучно забыли.

\- Детский сад..? – Данниль выглядела так, словно её как следует отшлёпали. - Ах, ты...! Так теперь разговаривают с девушкой лучшего друга?!

\- Девушкой?

Джаред дёрнулся и побелел. Дженсен беззвучно выругался. Это должно было случиться, рано или поздно. Но так…

Дженсен сделал шаг в сторону Джея, но тот отступил, покачал головой и на негнущихся ногах вышел из комнаты. Данниль бросила ему вслед чуть озадаченный взгляд, затем тяжело посмотрела на Дженсена:

\- Ну и друзья у тебя. Надеюсь, я этого урода больше не увижу, - и направилась к выходу. - Ты идешь?

\- Нет.

Данниль уставилась на него, как на душевнобольного.

\- И что это значит?

\- Иди, скажи тост за нас обоих. Я потом отдельно с Робом поговорю.

\- С какой это стати..?

\- Иди, - Дженсен понизил голос, и это прозвучало как приказ. Джаред едва ли имел представление о том, каковы отношения между ним и Данниль, и его маленькое шоу «Спасите Дженни» выглядело хоть и мило, но всё же нелепо. Потому что Данниль прикусила нижнюю губу, развернулась и вышла, словно заведённая кукла, послушная его воле.

*******

Как же он допустил это? С момента появления Джареда было очевидно, что его нужно увести подальше от Данниль, чтобы разобраться с этой ситуацией самостоятельно, без его участия. Как ни странно, Дженсену достаточно хорошо удавалось это в банкетном зале, пока все трое находились там. А после того как он сбежал, появился шанс обдумать варианты. Но стоило появиться Джею, как все планы вылетели из головы – выдержки и смекалки хватало только на то, чтобы решать сиюминутные проблемы, а не просчитывать на пару ходов вперёд. Неудивительно, что в итоге ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля…

Дженсен нашёл его в комнате, где были декорации подземного бункера. Джаред сидел на откидной койке и курил, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол. Вокруг него уже скопилось штук пять недокуренных бычков.

\- Хозяева не обрадуются, - пробормотал Дженсен.

\- Ух ты, за мной побежал? – криво усмехнулся Джей. - Подружку свою, значит, уже утешил?

\- Мне подождать, пока ты докуришь пачку, или ты уже в состоянии слушать? – по возможности спокойно поинтересовался Дженсен.

Тот бросил на него злой взгляд, но Дженсен видел, что руки у него подрагивают и вряд ли от ярости. Он затушил сигарету о металлический край койки, кинул к остальным окуркам и прикурил новую.

\- Джаред, пожалуйста, - Дженсен подошёл к нему и потянул пачку из рук. - От лёгких ничего не останется…

Джей отдёрнулся, сам отбросил сигареты в сторону и вскочил с кровати, нависая над ним.

\- Со всеми такой заботливый, да, Дженс? Ты же у нас молодец, играешь за обе команды!

\- Перестань, Джей, я не знал…

\- Чего ты не знал?! – Джаред кружил по комнате и в этот момент остановился, уставившись на Дженсена. - «Я хочу снова встретиться» для тебя особого значения не имеет, верно? Или ты из тех придурков, которые держат девушку для прикрытия?

\- Я не держу Данниль для прикрытия! – возмутился Дженсен.

\- О, отлично. Ну, раз с ней ты расставаться не собирался, значит у нас с тобой просто «курортный роман»!

Странно, в их предыдущую встречу Джей ведь никак не мог узнать, что Дженсен уже встречается с Данниль. Он только слышал, что тому нравятся и девушки тоже. Может, Майк проболтался? Или он как-то догадался по поведению Данниль?.. Дженсен тряхнул головой, стараясь не терять нить разговора.

\- Джей, я там родился, какой ещё «курорт»?

\- Да пошёл ты, умник!.. – рыкнул Джаред. - И твоя подружка, конечно, не в курсе, что её маленький чопорный библиотекарь изменил ей с мужиком, верно?

Тут Дженсен уже тоже начал сердиться. «Маленький чопорный библиотекарь», да?

\- Это не измена. Если уж на то пошло, мы с тобой даже не трахались!

\- Вообще-то, ты трахнул мою руку, на всякий случай. Но нет, конечно, ты ей не изменял. Это ведь всё так, просто снять напряжение!..

Джаред внезапно сник и снова сел на койку. Раскидал в стороны окурки носком лакированного ботинка, отчего пепел запачкал белую кожу, и устало потёр лицо.

\- Ладно, Дженс, извини, что я так орал. Я, наверное, не прав, что считал это чем-то серьёзным. Но то, что ты сделал… Ты ведь мог сказать мне, что встречаешься с ней, а не пользоваться нами обоими. Мне даже в голову не могло прийти… Чувак, это просто подло.

«А что мне оставалось делать, если ты так сносишь мне крышу? Я бы снова тебя потерял…». Дженсен промолчал, понимая, что такие слова ничего не исправят. Вместо этого он постарался успокоиться и придумать выход. Есть же какой-то выход?

\- Ладно, Джей… Просто скажи мне: что-то случилось? Что произошло?

Джаред посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

\- Случилось то, что ты продолжаешь встречаться со своей девушкой – и одновременно пытаешься в ещё разок трахнуться со мной!

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и постарался сдержаться. Речь совсем не о том.

\- Нет, послушай. Я спрашиваю о тебе – что случилось в эти два месяца? Что-то, из-за чего ты не звонил?

Джаред нахмурился, и Дженсен закусил губу в ожидании рассказа. Это ведь могло быть что угодно – несчастный случай, который выбил его из колеи, проблемы в семье или на работе, что-то, из-за чего он забыл про Дженсена и смог приехать только сейчас…

\- О чём ты? Ничего такого не было.

По ощущениям это было похоже на удар мешком с мукой по голове. Дженсен знал, что это такое, потому что они с Майком одно лето подрабатывали на хлебопекарне. И теперь он снова начал потихоньку закипать.

\- То есть ты просто не звонил? Ты просто, мать твою, решил, что это совершенно не обязательно?!

Он чувствовал себя идиотом и ужасной истеричкой, но вот виноватым себя уже совсем не ощущал. Тут могло быть два варианта: либо Джей звонил, а он об этом не знал и поступил неправильно, оставшись с Данниль; либо Джей не звонил – и тогда они оба свободны от каких-либо обязательств.

\- Да, - Джаред взъерошил чёлку. - Ну, я подумал об этом. А потом подумал, что не обязательно звонить, если я решил сделать тебе этот сюрприз.

И какие у него вообще могут быть претензии после этого?

\- Я тебе не какой-то грёбаный фильм, который можно поставить на паузу! – Дженсен окончательно взбесился – от того, что говорил Джаред, и от того, насколько незначительным было чувство вины, написанное у него на лице. - Люди продолжают жить своей жизнью, если ты не говоришь им, что хочешь в эту жизнь влезть!

\- Мда? – оскалился Джей, и эта гримаса в сочетании с новым лабретом превратила его лицо в какую-то пугающую языческую маску. - Если тебе это было так важно, какого хрена ты мне сам не позвонил?

\- Я звонил тебе пять раз, - голос Дженсена упал на октаву, и с каждой паузой он крепко сжимал челюсти, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу ор, - хотя надо было остановиться на втором. И четыре раза мне отвечали: «Аппарат абонента выключен…», а на пятый связь оборвалась, и пошли короткие гудки. Ты меня сбросил – что, по-твоему, я должен был подумать? Ты поставил меня в чёрный список или что?

Джаред выглядел на удивление растерянным. Он снова встал и закружил по комнате.

\- Какой чёрный список? Я бы ни за что… - он на мгновение замолк, что-то обдумывая. - Дженсен, придурок! Ты что, мне днём звонил? Я ведь синхронист, какие нахрен телефоны посреди рабочего дня?

\- Да-да, - раздражённо ответил тот. - Я тоже об этом подумал. Поэтому в последний раз я звонил вечером.

\- Это неправда, - насупился Джаред, превратившись в обиженного ребёнка. - Я бы тебе перезвонил, даже если бы сбросил. Но твоего телефона там не было. Весь этот месяц мне звонил беспрерывно Джон – и вот его я сбрасывал.

\- Ну, значит, и меня заодно.

Дженсен прислонился к стене и потёр пальцами переносицу. Как всё по-идиотски складывалось. На Джареда невозможно было злиться слишком долго – похоже, он говорил правду, и чувство вины за то, что он не расстался с Данниль, снова появилось из ниоткуда, хотя по идее, он тут совершенно ни при чём.

\- Ну и что мы будем со всем этим делать? – устало спросил он.

Несколько минут они просто стояли в тишине. Дженсен смотрел на Джареда, а тот уставился в пол каким-то потерянным взглядом. Потом тяжело выдохнул.

\- Может, это было какое-то недоразумение. Но… Дженс, ты ведь остался с ней, - он опустил голову и спрятал ладони в карманах. - Мне нужно это… осознать, что ли.

Дженсен зажмурился, понимая, что его синяя птица начинает выскальзывать из рук. «А когда он всё осознает, то близко тебя не подпустит, правда, Дженни?», - мрачно фыркнул его внутренний Майк.

\- Джаред… - слабо начал он, но тот его перебил:

\- Извини. Не сейчас, - и, понурившись, вышел из комнаты.

А затем из коридора донеслось еле слышное:

\- Я не курить.

Это было словно гвоздь в гроб. Дженсен осел на пол, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, сдавленно матерясь и терзая свою многострадальную чёлку.

*******

Дженсен вовсе не считал, что на этом их дискуссия закончена. И, несмотря на чувство вины, продолжал думать, что Джей сам достаточно постарался, чтобы привести их в этот тупик. Чёрт бы побрал этих идеалистов! Когда рациональный, просчитывающий свои действия человек сталкивается с мечтателем, который всерьёз верит во что-то вроде Санта-Клауса, рыцарей Круглого стола и то, что можно хранить верность возлюбленной, с которой знаком лишь по переписке, то поневоле начинаешь сомневаться в собственных убеждениях. Иначе почему доводы Джареда кажутся Правильными (именно так, с большой буквы), а свои собственные доводы – просто логичными? Дженсену пришло на ум чьё-то замечательное высказывание: «факты не должны мешать истине». Похоже, это тот самый случай.

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и закашлялся. Только сейчас он заметил, как сильно накурено в бункере. Да, Джей тут славно потрудился. Если он действительно выкуривает такое количество сигарет каждый раз, когда психует, то у американской табачной промышленности, определённо, есть будущее. А вот у лёгких Дженсена – вряд ли, так что из помещения нужно было срочно эвакуироваться.

Дженсен вяло зашагал по коридорам особняка, не вполне представляя себе, что теперь делать. В ближайшее время говорить с Джаредом смысла не было, а общаться с кем-либо ещё из присутствующих ему совсем не хотелось. Атмосфера маскарада уже была для него полностью потеряна. Ни костюмы, ни музыка, ни обстановка не могли вернуть его в то необычайное радостное состояние предвкушения встречи, которое он ощущал, когда участвовал в этом потрясающем, лично для него подготовленном «Поймай меня, если сможешь»…

Из банкетного зала навстречу ему вышла Сэра и попыталась привлечь к себе внимание, но Дженсен только отмахнулся и молча обогнул её. Потом где-то сбоку промелькнула Данниль – но, к счастью, его не заметила, так что он постарался скрыться из её поля зрения как можно быстрее. Наконец, у самого выхода, он наткнулся на Роба и совершенно не вовремя вспомнил, что задолжал тому тост. На мгновение он замер, разрываясь между нежеланием разговаривать и природной вежливостью, и последняя выиграла по совершенно нелепой причине: Дженсен вдруг испытал прилив благодарности к Робу за то, что тот пригласил Джея на свою свадьбу – ведь иначе они могли и не встретиться сегодня.

\- Роб, слушай, извини, что я не был на банкете… - неуверенно начал Дженсен, и Роб понимающе хмыкнул.

\- Ты там был, Дженс. А то, что потом сбежал – так я видел, кто за тобой пошёл. Я тут, знаешь ли, женился на девушке своей мечты и кое-что понимаю в этом, - он подмигнул. - Надеюсь, у вас всё получится.

Дженсен сглотнул, не вполне уверенный, говорит ли тот о Джареде или о Данниль – но всё же кивнул:

\- Ага, спасибо. Но тост…

\- Эй, мистер Новобрачный! Не поможешь мне тут? – неожиданно раздался голос мастера Пеллегрино, и он появился в проёме двери напротив. Одной рукой устроитель придерживал за пояс маску Крика, который был явно не в лучшей кондиции, а другой отталкивал болтающуюся табличку с надписью «WC. Only for male humanoids.»13.

\- Что с ним? – бросился к нему Роб.

\- Слушай, извини, что прошу тебя об этом. Я понимаю, что должен сам с этим разобраться, но тут такое дело…

Дженсен удивлённо прислушался к его речи – надо же, а он и не знал, что Роб дружит с этим мастером-устроителем.

\- Вам помочь? – предложил он.

Пеллегрино хотел было что-то сказать, но Роб перебил его:

\- Нет-нет, Дженс, всё в порядке. Твой друг на улице.

Дженсен покачал головой: если для Роба всё настолько прозрачно, то для остальных и подавно. И как Данниль не догадалась?

…Джаред и впрямь обнаружился прямо напротив выхода из особняка. Только неконтролируемая вспышка радости при виде него моментально сменилась потрясением: Джей стоял у сияющей, явно взятой напрокат Хонды, и, судя по открытой со стороны водителя двери, собирался в неё сесть.

\- Ты что… уезжаешь? – вырвалось у Дженсена, прежде чем он смог сдержать этот заикающийся лепет. Он до последнего был уверен, что они помирятся. Что Джаред просто пошёл «осознать», но через полчаса или час они снова поговорят – и всё наладится.

Джаред даже не поднял на него взгляд, только непроизвольно потянулся ко внутреннему карману пиджака, явно забыв, что сигареты он выбросил в бункере.

\- Не вижу смысла оставаться. Ты не можешь определиться, чего хочешь, - он настолько безразлично это произнёс, что внезапно Дженсену захотелось вернуться к стадии скандала. По крайней мере там, в бункере, он ощущал, что небезразличен, что Джей в бешенстве от происходящего. А теперь казалось, что тот просто разочарован и уже не слишком в нём заинтересован. Чем его вытряхнуть из этого равнодушия?

\- Джей, ты не прав. Я же тебе всё объяснил, - его слова не возымели никакого действия, и Дженсен почти отчаянно добавил: - Ну, хочешь, прямо сейчас пойду и всё расскажу Данниль?

\- Ты охренел? – возмутился Джаред. - Не нужны мне такие одолжения! Дать отставку своей девушке посреди праздника? Да ты ещё хуже, чем я думал…

Он прервал себя на полуслове, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, и отвернулся.

Дженсену страшно захотелось стукнуться головой об стену. Может, тогда к нему перестанут приходить идиотские идеи?

\- Чёрт, это просто неудачно прозвучало. Джей, просто…

\- Нет, ты же сам видишь, - Джаред покачал головой, распахивая дверь машины шире, - я снова бешусь. Нам нужна пауза.

Он как-то нервно откашлялся, бросив последний взгляд на особняк, и неловко втиснулся на водительское сидение.

Дженсен застыл, понимая, что упустил свой шанс. Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, что-нибудь умное или проникновенное, но не имел никакого представления, чем теперь удержать Джареда. Неужели можно потерять самые охренительные отношения в жизни просто из-за какого-то недоразумения? А ведь если Джей сейчас уедет, то вероятность увидеться с ним снова сводится к нулю: Дженсен не знает, где тот собирается ночевать и на сколько дней приехал, не знает его адрес в Далласе, и с этого момента его звонки наверняка будут сбрасывать уже не по ошибке, а по вполне понятной причине.

Джаред повернул ключ зажигания, и Дженсен с трудом сдержал порыв рвануть следом. Вот и всё?..

  
  
  


____________________________

1 **«** **Arbeit** **macht** **frei** **»** – в переводе с немецкого – «Труд освобождает». Изначально – название романа немецкого писателя Дифенбаха, позже – один из любимых слоганов немецких нацистов, который размещался на воротах концентрационных лагерей.

2 **«Сила через единство, единство через веру»**. Откуда цитата – не скажу. Либо Вам уже всё понятно, и в этом нет смысла, либо ещё нет, и я испорчу сюрприз.

3 **«** **Junjou Romantica** **»** , или «Чистая романтика» - знаменитая яойная манга Накамуры Сюнгику, а также аниме в жанре сёнэн-ай, снятое на основе этой манги.

4 **«** **Here** **comes** **the** **bride** **»** \- классическая мелодия, сопровождающая выход невесты к алтарю во время свадебных церемоний в Америке и некоторых странах Европы.

5 **Колоратка** \- от фр. _collerette_ — «воротничок»; элемент одеяния священнослужителей в западных Церквях и церковных общинах, представляющий собой жёсткий белый воротничок или белую вставку в воротничок-стойку обычной рубашки (как правило, однотонной).

6 **Here comes the bridegroom! –** «А вот и жених!»

7 **Роршах** – персонаж комикса «Хранители» Дэйва Гиббонса и одноимённой экранизации Зака Снайдера. Роршах напоминает героев фильмов нуар, одевается в стиле 40-х и носит тканевую маску, на которой в зависимости от его настроения меняют свои очертания чернильные пятна из теста Роршаха.

8 (Ссылка бесполезна для тех, кто знаком с «Призраком Оперы») **Призрак Оперы** , скелетоподобный урод, гениальный конструктор и музыкант, практически собственноручно создавший Парижскую Оперу, скрывается в её подземельях и потихоньку «приручает» юную певицу Кристину, представляясь ей «Ангелом Музыки». Он хитрыми и часто аморальными способами продвигает её по карьерной лестнице в Опере, превращая её в приму, но наивная дурочка Кристина искренне влюблена в легкомысленного виконта Рауля, который обещает на ней жениться, если она бросит Оперу. Кристина соглашается, а Призрак, оскорблённый в лучших чувствах, едва не убивает обоих, затаскивая в свои подземелья. Но, по законам жанра, в последний момент он раскаивается в своих грехах и отпускает любовников на свободу. Книга написана Гастоном Леру, и в ней Кристина – шведка по происхождению и стопроцентная блондинка. Образ Кристины с тёмными волосами родился благодаря Эндрю Ллойду Веберу, который писал её партию в мюзикле под свою жену Сару Брайтман, курчавую брюнетку.

9 **«Донни Дарко»** \- потрясающий философско-фантастический фильм о последствиях наших поступков и о возможностях, которые у нас есть. В главной роли - юный и совершенно очаровательный Джейк Гилленхаал, и это одна из его лучших актёрских работ.

10 **Пояс верности** , **пояс целомудрия** — металлическая или кожаная конструкция, механически предотвращающая половой акт. Существует множество баек о том, что в Средние века рыцари надевали такие пояса своим жёнам, чтобы те им не изменяли. На самом деле массовое производство таких поясов началось в XVI веке, и использовались они для защиты от изнасилований, символически или, уже позже, в Викторианской Англии – чтобы помешать мальчикам мастурбировать (это считалось вредным для здоровья.).

11 Речь идёт о комедии 1993г. « **Робин Гуд. Мужчины в трико** », где Робин отчаянно пытается найти ключ к поясу верности Марион.

12 Э-э. Ну, наверное, эта сноска никому не нужна, но на всякий случай – речь идёт о том поцелуе вниз головой из фильма «Человек-Паук» с Тоби Магуайром, который получил премию MTV 2003г. за лучший поцелуй.

13 **«** **WC** **.** **Only** **for** **male** **humanoids** **»** \- «Ватерклозет. Только для гуманоидов мужеского пола».


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть** **II** **. ДЕНЬ РАЗВЛЕЧЕНИЙ.**

\- Джаред!

Дженсен зажмурился, пытаясь понять, как ему удалось крикнуть, не раскрывая рта.

\- Джаред, подожди минутку…

А, это Роб.

\- … ты не мог бы подвезти нашего друга?

Дженсен убедился, что Джей действительно услышал этот призыв о помощи и не унёсся в туманные дали, и только после этого обернулся на голос. Роб и мастер Пеллегрино стояли на ступеньках лестницы, держа под руки Крика, который покачивался из стороны в сторону, опустив голову вниз и что-то бессвязно бормоча.

Джаред высунулся из окна машины и поинтересовался:

\- Что с ним?

\- Этот парень, Брок, напился, а я со всем этими приготовлениями не проследил, - виновато сообщил Пеллегрино. - Он, оказывается, несовершеннолетний.

Роб аккуратно стянул с Крика маску, и из-под чёрного капюшона показалось совсем юное пухлогубое лицо с мутными глазами.

\- Тут его оставлять нельзя – только гостям мешать будет – а в скорую звонить нет смысла, - пояснил мастер-устроитель. - Я уже собирался вызвать такси, но Роб сказал, что ты уезжаешь. Может, подвезёшь его?

Джаред фыркнул.

\- Чувак, ты шутишь? Я взял тут машину напрокат только потому, что от аэропорта до этого места – это полчаса по Ванкувер-Блэйн-Хайуэй, никуда не сворачивая. На въезде и выезде с трассы я чуть не свихнулся… И даже GPS меня не спас.

\- Зато я спасу, - тихо произнёс Дженсен.

Всё дружно обернулись на него.

Если судьба подарила ему последний шанс помириться с Джаредом, то он не собирался его упускать.

\- Где живёт этот парень? – спросил он у Роба.

\- Это к западу от Суррея, в Дельте, у самого леса. Я записал тут адрес и фамилию, - тот неуверенно протянул ему листок бумаги.

\- Ничего себе! – присвистнул Дженсен. - Нет, Джей, один ты точно туда не доберёшься. Серьёзно, возьми меня с собой.

О да, надо было ещё добавить: «…я тебе пригожусь, добрый молодец».

Джаред бросил на него сомневающийся взгляд, и Дженсен вздохнул:

\- Я обещаю, только покажу, как доехать, потом выведу на Ванкувер-Блэйн, а сам вернусь на попутке.

Роб и мастер Пеллегрино с надеждой посмотрели на Джея, и тот не выдержал. Закатил глаза, деланно застонал и хлопнул по соседнему сидению.

\- Чёрт с тобой. Давайте парня сюда.

Крика в мгновение ока дотащили до машины, и Дженсен помог сгрузить его на заднее сидение. Затем уселся на пассажирское место возле Джареда, с трудом сдерживая довольную ухмылку.

Тот хмуро посмотрел в ответ.

\- Ты ничего не забыл?

\- Да вроде бы нет…

\- Твоя девушка. Может, хотя бы скажешь ей, что уезжаешь?

Дженсен отмахнулся:

\- Не волнуйся. У нас с ней не такие уж близкие отношения на самом деле … - но, поймав тяжёлый взгляд Джареда, замолк, а потом крикнул Робу:

\- Передай Данниль, что я ей позвоню и всё объясню, ладно?

Роб понимающе усмехнулся и кивнул.

Джаред помахал ему на прощание и выжал педаль газа.

*******

Едва они выехали за пределы съёмочной площадки, Джей стянул с шеи галстук и маску Адского Кролика и раздражённо отбросил их на заднее сиденье, попав на живот Броку, который, кажется, лежал в отключке.

Первую пару километров они ехали в полной тишине.

На улице было тепло, хоть и немного пасмурно, так что стёкла в машине были опущены, и весь салон быстро наполнился чу́дными запахами влажной травы, хвои и морской воды. Слева от дороги, совсем недалеко, был залив Берч, но окружавшие эту часть побережья лесистые холмы загораживали вид на Тихий океан. С обеих сторон мелькали тёмные сосны и ели, и Дженсену было жаль, что ехать по этой местности им осталось совсем немного – уже через пять километров они въедут в Блейн, а за ним и до Уайт-Рока недолго – а жизнерадостные маленькие домики пригорода Ванкувера наводили на него тоску. Дикая природа Канады вызывала у него чувство покоя и свободы, а вот мелкие городки все как один напоминали Стэпфорд1, и Дженсен начинал страшно скучать по пыльным жарким улицам родного Сан-Антонио, по его неправильности, тесноте и шумным людям. Какой парадокс, в самом деле…

Долгое время дорога была совершенно пуста, так что, когда позади них показались фары быстро приближающейся машины, Дженсен сначала даже подумал, что кто-то из гостей или организаторов свадьбы решил зачем-то их догнать. Однако, едва автомобиль приблизился достаточно, чтобы разглядеть модель (это был популярный здесь Форд Фокус), и Дженсен уже собрался попросить Джея остановиться – фары погасли, и Форд свернул куда-то на лесную просеку.

Больше отвлечься было не на что, и в конце концов Дженсену осточертели напряжённое молчание и сердито-отстранённое выражение лица Джареда, и он попытался завести разговор.

\- Слушай, я удивился, что Роб тебя пригласил.

Джей чуть дёрнул уголком рта, но ничего не ответил.

\- И как ты умудрился его убедить?

Тот пожал плечами и продолжил смотреть на дорогу.

\- Джей, хватит. Давай, поговори со мной.

Джаред поджал губы, помолчал ещё с минуту, явно порываясь что-то сказать, но сдерживаясь, и наконец едва не выплюнул:

\- Просто… как представлю тебя с ней, аж злость берёт!

Дженсен нахмурился. Злость его берёт! Какого чёрта этот парень позволяет себе быть таким собственником? Как будто они знакомы не один день, а встречаются уже целую вечность. Но сказать ему об этом – всё равно что заявить: «Останови, я выйду!». И самое обидное – в глубине души Дженсен понимал, что в какой-то степени Джей всё-таки прав.

\- Ты не отвечал. Что ещё мне нужно было делать? - он постарался говорить спокойно, но не удержался от сарказма. - Сидеть и ждать тебя эдакой Пенелопой?

\- Пенелопой?! – взорвался Джаред, крутанув руль на повороте. - Два месяца – это тебе не двадцать лет, мать твою!

\- Ну, если бы кто-нибудь любезно сообщил мне, что это будут два месяца…

\- И ладно бы это был кто-то стоящий! – Джаред продолжал гнуть своё. - Честное слово, если бы я увидел, что она действительно хороша, я бы и слова не сказал! Просто развернулся бы и ушёл. Но эта твоя Данниль…

\- Что «эта моя Данниль»? – рассердился Дженсен.

\- Она же просто… фальшивка!

\- Знаешь что? Если ты весь такой открытый и искренний, это не значит, что ты имеешь право называть людей «фальшивками»! – прошипел Дженсен. - Ты ни хрена о ней не знаешь!

\- Нда? – скосил на него глаз Джей, как ни странно, ни капли не обидевшись. - То-то ты был такой счастливый там! Думаешь, я не видел тебя на свадьбе? Да я с самого утра разглядывал твою тоскливую физиономию! Могу поспорить, ты думал о том, как тебе это всё осточертело: эта свадьба, ранний подъём по выходным, Данниль и всё, что с ней связано!

Дженсен задохнулся и с минуту просто таращился на него. Потом помрачнел, стукнул кулаком в приборную панель и тихо ответил:

\- Чтобы ты знал, я думал о Сан-Антонио.

Джаред бросил на него дикий взгляд, выругался сквозь зубы и резко затормозил. Выудил из бардачка завалявшуюся там сигарету и вылез наружу, громко хлопнув дверью.

Дженсен откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потёр переносицу. Нет, так они точно ничего не добьются.

Он обернулся назад проверить их подопечного, о котором они благополучно забыли, едва сгрузив на заднее сидение. Парень сдавленно хихикал.

\- Ты чего?

\- Когда вы орёте так громко, ваши голоса так скручиваются, - Брок изобразил пальцами обеих рук какие-то фигуры в воздухе, - потом ползут под потолком и лезут мне в уши и ноздри… Как ленточные черви, - он издал мерзкий скользко-булькающий звук.

Дженсен приподнял бровь.

\- Нам вроде говорили, что ты пьяный, а не обкуренный.

\- Обкуренный? – снова захихикал Брок. - Ну, пара косячков была ещё до ланча…

Дженсен разразился нецензурной тирадой, затем высунулся из машины и крикнул Джареду, отравлявшему дымом ближайшую сосну:

\- Джей! Быстро сюда!

\- В чём дело? – мрачно отозвался тот, сминая бычок и возвращаясь за руль.

\- У нас проблема.

\- И не говори…

\- Я не о том! Этот парень, Брок, перед тем, как нажраться, успел ещё и курнуть.

\- Ну и что? – Джаред вернул автомобиль на дорогу и прибавил скорость.

Дженсен посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

\- Повторяю для особо одарённых: парню дай Бог восемнадцать, он выкурил несколько косяков, а потом залился каким-то крепким алкоголем. Это прямая дорога к сердечному приступу. Подростки и так в зоне риска, а если ещё и смешать…

\- Я не смешивал. Я по очереди, - заметил Брок вполне вменяемо, и Джаред на мгновение бросил взгляд на него, а потом на Дженсена, стараясь при этом не сбросить машину в кювет.

\- По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь. Ничего с ним не случится. Сотни подростков курят, а потом пьют, никто от этого ещё не умирал.

Дженсен чуть не зарычал. Такое впечатление, что они разговаривают через стекло, и до Джареда плохо доходит. Он что, действительно считает это нормальным?

\- Ну хорошо, _ты_ курил травку?

\- Конечно. А ты – нет?

Чёрт. Ну ладно. Джареду можно. Но это не значит, что всем остальным – тоже!

\- Нет, я же пловец. Так можно дыхалку посадить. Ещё не хватало…

\- Ну, ты не много потерял, - фыркнул Джаред. - Та ещё гадость. Мне хватило одного косяка.

\- Отлично, мистер Логика, - рассердился Дженсен. - Только что пропагандировал мне травку, а теперь – нате вам, «фу, какая гадость»!

\- Я не пропагандировал травку, нехрен за меня выдумывать! Я сказал, что с парнем ничего не случится!

Дженсен сник, и они оба замолчали на несколько минут. Джей снова злился, а Дженсен просто не мог больше с ним ругаться. Какой же он, оказывается, вспыльчивый! А в Сан-Антонио… впрочем, там он тоже был вспыльчивым – просто быстро отходил. Может и в этот раз пронесёт?

\- Хорошо, - примирительно сказал Дженсен. - Мы просто друг друга не поняли.

\- Мы уже грёбаный час друг друга не понимаем, - буркнул Джаред, но, кажется, немного успокоился.

Тут за их спинами начал раздаваться мерный стук, и они в очередной раз вспомнили, из-за чего, собственно, вся возня.

Брок теперь лежал на заднем сидении на спине, давя пятками что-то на потолке машины и приговаривая: «раз-червяк, два-червяк…».

Джаред бросил на него короткий взгляд и прочистил горло.

\- Ладно, Дженс. Ты был прав. Он явно не в порядке.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и несколько раз мысленно сказал себе «спокойно». Не нужно показывать сейчас степень своего раздражения, а то Джаред высадит его у ближайшей заправки, и больше никаких шансов помириться уже не будет.

\- Тогда останови машину.

\- Прямо здесь?

\- Чуть дальше, у той прогалины.

Джей затормозил и съехал с дороги, и Дженсен заметил у самого края леса высокий тотемный столб, изображавший головы двух братьев-богов, смотрящих в разные стороны. Такие идолы стояли вдоль большинства дорог в окрестностях Ванкувера: некоторые были настоящими индейскими реликвиями, некоторые – тщательно изготовленными копиями; в Стэнли-парке даже выделили для них место, поскольку канадцы очень любили индейскую культуру и всё, что с ней связано. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, мысленно считая тотемы, которые попадались им на пути, и понял, что съезд на Уайт-Рок они уже проехали. А это значит, что городки-Стэпфорды кончились, и теперь их ждёт город грехов Суррей, рассадник порока и источник многих бед Большого Ванкувера. Нет, он бы ни за что не отпустил Джея сюда одного – не хватало только ещё одной банды по его душу.

Дженсен вышел из машины, открыл заднюю дверь и поманил Брока пальцем.

\- Вылезай.

\- Что, собираешься бросить его в лесу? – насмешливо поинтересовался Джаред.

\- Н-н! – затряс головой Брок. - Не хочу! У меня солнцебоязнь!

\- Да нет здесь никакого солнца, - устало сообщил ему Дженсен. - Мне просто нужно тебя осмотреть.

\- Нельзя меня осматривать! Моя кожа холодна как лёд и тверда как камень! Я могу покалечить тебя!

Джей чуть склонил голову и с любопытством посмотрел на их подопечного.

\- Меня глючит, или парень считает себя Эдвардом Калленом?

\- Я не очень представляю, о чём ты говоришь, но не отказался бы от помощи, - хмуро заметил Дженсен.

Как ни странно, Джаред действительно решил ему помочь. Сначала он попытался убедить Брока вылезти уговорами. Потом угрозами. Потом сам вылез из машины, открыл заднюю дверь со своей стороны и попытался напугать подростка так, чтобы тот выпрыгнул со стороны Дженсена. Брок посмотрел на него долгим сочувственным взглядом, с каким обычно смотрят на умственно отсталых людей. В ответ Джаред скорчил ещё более страшную рожу и начал активно выталкивать его наружу.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, как мы выглядим сейчас со стороны? – задумчиво поинтересовался Дженсен.

\- А? – Джей на мгновение отвлёкся от попыток вытащить сопротивляющегося Брока и огляделся.

Они стояли посреди небольшой лесной полянки у края дороги, и любому проезжающему мимо открылась бы поистине захватывающая картина: один мрачного вида парень стоит на стрёме, пока второй – громила в пижонском костюме – вытаскивает из машины сопротивляющегося подростка, замотанного в какой-то чёрный балахон. А если опустить капюшон Брока пониже, то создастся полное впечатление, что двое бандитов тащат свою жертву в мешке, чтобы пристрелить её в лесу или закопать живьём.

Джаред явно очень ярко вообразил себе эту картину, потому что залился немного нервным смехом и перестал дёргать Брока. Потом вдруг выпрямился, строго посмотрел на него и совершенно неожиданно рявкнул:

\- А ну вылез наружу, быстро!

Потрясённый таким обращением, парень резво выпрыгнул с заднего сидения и за неимением лучшего спрятался за Дженсена, словно тот мог спасти его от сердитого Джея. Напрасно надеялся.

\- Сядь вон туда, - гораздо спокойнее, чем Джаред, но не менее твёрдо велел Дженсен, указав на какую-то кочку под идолом, и окончательно присмиревший Брок послушно уселся, куда было велено.

Дженсен с Джаредом обменялись взглядами, полными взаимопонимания, и почти синхронно выдохнули.

\- Да, чувак. Мы умеем обращаться с детьми, - заключил Джей.

*******

\- Ну что, доктор Кокс2, пациент будет жить?

Дженсен сидел напротив Брока на корточках, и Джаред с усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как он аккуратно приподнимал веки подростка, заставлял его держать руки на весу и щупал пульс.

\- И что тебя так веселит, Джей? – хмуро отозвался Дженсен. - У него реакция – хреновей некуда. Глаза красные, тремор и пульс зашкаливает. А если окажется, что парень выпил и забыл, сколько уже выкурил, и после этого сделал ещё пару затяжек – то есть вероятность до дома довезти коматозника…

Брок печально понурился и поскрёб носком кеда землю.

\- Честно говоря, я не очень себе представляю, как травка может довести до сердечного приступа, - с сомнением отозвался Джаред.

\- Очень просто. Поднимается артериальное давление, и увеличивается частота сердечных сокращений; одновременно снижается кислородо-несущая способность крови…

\- Ладно-ладно. Я понял, - поморщился Джаред и как бы про себя заметил: - Ты как-то слишком серьёзно всё это воспринял.

Он выглядел при этом так недовольно, словно речь шла о каком-то развлечении, которое Дженсен ему портил. Но прежде чем тот успел что-либо сказать по этому поводу, Джей добавил:

\- Ну и чем лечить будем?

\- Да ничем, - Дженсен потёр челку. - Всё, что мы можем сделать – это дать ему продышаться свежим воздухом, напоить чаем и скормить какую-нибудь шоколадку.

Кажется, Джаред испытал заметное облегчение, когда услышал это. А он что ожидал –пять уколов в попу и компрессы каждые полчаса? Для этого вообще-то нужен врач, а не специалист по медицинской литературе.

В этот момент у Дженсена зазвонил телефон. Он на автомате вытащил его из кармана и хотел было принять вызов, но краем глаза успел заметить «Данниль», высветившееся на экране. Джаред явно догадался, кто это был, поскольку тут же сердито засопел – так что Дженсен просто сбросил звонок и спрятал сотовый обратно.

По всей видимости, это был неправильный выбор, потому что после этого Джей засопел ещё громче, молча ушёл к машине и начал перекапывать багажник, бурча что-то вроде «где эти чёртовы сигареты?».

Брок остался сидеть под идолом, словно приклеенный к месту тяжёлым взглядом Дженсена, и старательно и глубоко дышал. А Дженсен думал о том, как со всем этим разбираться. До Суррея недалеко, а значит и до дома Брока тоже. И если он срочно не придумает, как помириться со своим Адским Кроликом, то ему придётся исполнить обещание: показать Джареду, как выехать на трассу, а самому вернуться в особняк на попутке. Был, конечно, один очень простой способ решить эту проблему, но для этого Дженсену понадобилось бы признаться кое-в-чём очень унизительном. Хорошо бы без этого способа обойтись.

…Минут через пятнадцать у Брока немного прояснился взгляд, и, покосившись на столб, под которым сидел, он заявил очень недовольным тоном:

\- Мне не положено сидеть под квилетскими идолами. Это территория оборотней.

Вообще-то, идол был гуронский, если верить Джеффу Моргану – а круче специалиста в области индейских верований и обычаев в Канаде наверняка не было. Этот конкретный идол, насколько помнил Дженсен, изображал двух богов-близнецов. Их лица были отвёрнуты друг от друга, поскольку один из них олицетворял весну и жизнь, а второй – зиму и смерть.

Но на всякий случай Дженсен бросил на Джея вопросительный взгляд: кажется, тому удавалось понимать часть бреда, который нёс Брок; может, и в этом есть какой-то смысл?

\- Дженс, такое впечатление, что последние годы ты провёл у чёрта на рогах, - усмехнулся Джаред, - Я не буду тебе объяснять, что такое «Сумерки», а то ты начнёшь называть меня эмо-девочкой.

\- А что такое «эмо»?

Джаред с Броком посмотрели на него, как на неандертальца, и Джей похлопал подростка по плечу:

\- А я-то думал, это _ты_ у нас безнадёжен.

Дженсен даже не обиделся. Он прекрасно знал, что не слишком осведомлён в современной культуре и не то чтобы страдал от этого. Всегда находилось что-нибудь поинтереснее последних бестселлеров, блокбастеров, скандальных выставок и прочей ерунды, которую с таким восторгом поглощали обыватели. Но раз Джаред придаёт этому значение – почему бы и нет?

\- Нам всё равно нужно ещё какое-то время выгуливать Брока. Давай, просвети меня, - Дженсен присел на какое-то поваленное дерево и подпёр голову ладонями.

\- Ты серьёзно? – удивился Джей.

\- Почему бы и нет?

Джаред смерил его ещё одним недоверчивым взглядом, а затем оттащил Брока подальше от Дженсена и стал шептать ему что-то на ухо. Подросток буквально ожил на глазах, вялость практически исчезла, а жесты и речь стали намного увереннее. Пару минут длились какие-то непонятные приготовления: Брок сильно взлохматил себе шевелюру, Джаред снял пиджак и обвязал его вокруг бёдер на манер юбки – а потом… потом они вдвоём разыграли перед Дженсеном всю историю «Сумерек» в лицах.

Сначала Дженсен даже не знал, как ему реагировать: то ли восторгаться игрой Джареда и возмущаться диалогами (которые, судя по всему, и Джей, и Брок помнили почти наизусть) – то ли наоборот. У них не было никаких декораций и костюмов, и каждый исполнял роли нескольких персонажей, так что представление выглядело как нечто среднее между студенческим капустником и спектаклем в экспериментальном театре. Брок был в ударе и с необыкновенным трагизмом изображал Эдварда Каллена. Очевидно, что при таком раскладе Джареду оставалась только роль Бэллы. В соответствии со сценарием каждые пять минут они страстно объяснялись друг к другу в любви, а когда дело дошло до поцелуя, Дженсен покраснел и спрятал лицо в ладонях, глядя на эту парочку психов сквозь пальцы – настолько смешной, странной и интимной была эта сцена. Джаред и Брок приблизили друг к другу лица, и Дженсен замер, гадая, собирается ли Джей заниматься развращением малолетних всерьёз – но тут Джаред выставил прямо между ними табличку «ЧМОК», совершенно непонятно откуда взявшуюся, и Дженсена прорвало. Даже лысый орёл, присевший было на их гуроно-квилетский идол, нервно обернулся на его хохот и опасливо перелетел на другую сторону дороги.

Когда они дошли до третьей книги, Дженсен уже практически плакал от смеха. Эдвард-Брок, страдальчески прикрыв рукой глаза, заявлял:

\- Я не могу заниматься с тобой сексом! Я твёрд, как камень и… гм… это может быть опасно для твоего здоровья!

А Джаред, будучи едва ли не вдвое больше Брока, басил в ответ:

\- Я не боюсь! Я верю, что ты не навредишь мне!

После чего начинал бегать за Броком по всей лужайке с криками:

\- Мне 18! Я должна лишиться девственности в течение года, иначе читатели меня не поймут!

А Брок убегал от него, сохраняя при этом спокойный и даже чуть печальный вид:

\- Бэлла, ты – плохая девочка. До свадьбы – ни-ни!

Если учесть, что Брок был всё ещё одет в чёрный балахон Крика, а Джаред сиял своим белым костюмом на пол-леса, то на выходе получалось нечто совершенно безумное.

Самое удивительное, что ни тот, ни другой почти не пародировали своих персонажей – Джей не пытался манерничать или говорить девчачьим голосом, а Брок, кажется, искренне страдал из-за своей вампирской сущности – но от этого шоу становилось только смешнее.

Представление закончилось на финале третьей книги (или фильма, Дженсен так и не разобрался с этим до конца), когда Брок заявил, что дальше рассказывать не будет.

\- Это слишком мега-эпично. Лучше прочитай сам, - посоветовал он Дженсену.

\- Слава Богу, - Джаред вытер вспотевший лоб, пытаясь отдышаться. - А то беременную и рожающую Бэллу я бы не потянул.

Дженсен едва ли их слышал. Он захлёбывался смехом, практически лёжа на своём бревне, и уже во второй раз за день размазывал слёзы по щекам. Если у него и был такой шанс раньше, то теперь он уже никогда не сможет воспринимать «Сумерки» всерьёз.

*******

Когда они все вернулись в машину, Брок свернулся на заднем сидении и почти сразу заснул – то ли от переизбытка эмоций, то ли из-за свежего воздуха. Джаред молча завёл мотор и повёз их дальше, в сторону Суррея, но взгляд, который Дженсен то и дело ловил на себе, был уже не суровым, а чуть насмешливым.

У самого Дженсена всё ещё болели щёки от смеха, и он подумал, что, возможно, Джей вовсе не так зол на него, как кажется – иначе зачем он устроил ему такое шоу? С другой стороны, временами у Дженсена появлялось ощущение, что некоторые вещи Джаред делает не ради людей или какого-то особого смысла, а просто потому, что его самого это веселит. Так что он вполне мог разыграть с Броком все эти сценки ради прикола, вовсе не подразумевая, что простил Дженсена.

От этих размышлений у него снова заболела голова, и светлый образ кружки с кофе вновь замаячил перед его мысленным взором.

\- Так куда мы сейчас едем? – спросил Джей.

\- До ближайшего магазина, - задумчиво отозвался Дженсен, а потом усмехнулся: - Ты заметил, Джей? Нам с тобой, определённо, везёт на плохие районы. В прошлый раз нарвались на банду латиносов – наверняка все эти улицы вокруг клуба были их территорией. А сегодня вот – Суррей.

\- А чем так плох Суррей?

\- Это самый криминальный район в Большом Ванкувере. Банды, угонщики, бомжи, наркоманы и проститутки. Тут за год происходит больше преступлений, чем во всём остальном Сити, и, кстати, почти все местные городские легенды родом отсюда. Например, о том, что от домов возле леса всегда несёт запахом конопли, потому что у местных жителей есть личные гидропонные установки для её выращивания. И про медведей, которые охраняют эти самые плантации…

Джаред засмеялся, видимо, представив себе обкуренных медведей.

\- Некоторые считают, что это всё из-за того, что в Суррее много индусов и иранцев, но на самом деле Большой Ванкувер…

\- Дженс, я уже немного запутался в названиях.

\- Ой, прости, - спохватился Дженсен. - Я поначалу тоже путался. Смотри, - он начал загибать пальцы, - Во-первых, Ванкувер – это остров, на котором находится город Виктория; во-вторых, это город, в который ты прилетел; и, в-третьих, есть ещё «Большой Ванкувер» - так называется сам Ванкувер плюс более мелкие города вокруг него. А поскольку эти городки почти слились воедино, то все вместе они называются «Сити».

\- То есть, Ванкувер+Сити=Большой Ванкувер, я правильно понял?

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Чувак, у тебя очень много лишней информации в мозгу, - подытожил Джей, и это прозвучало почти как оскорбление. Как будто это ненормально для библиотекаря! Впрочем, Дженсен не раз замечал за собой, что его заносит, когда разговор заходит о том, в чём он хорошо разбирается. Бывает трудно удержаться от того, чтобы не выложить собеседнику всё, что он знает по теме, в то время как этому самому собеседнику было бы достаточно одной-двух фраз.

Мимо пронеслась патрульная машина, и Дженсен непроизвольно обернулся назад, к Броку, пытаясь понять, нет ли у них в салоне запаха травки. Как ни странно, запаха, как и раньше, не было, и Дженсен лишь покачал головой. Этот подросток был очень странным образчиком курильщика конопли. Симптомы у него проявлялись в какой-то неправильной последовательности: сначала сонливость, потом активность, теперь вот снова отключился. Никаких особых галлюцинаций у него не было – если не считать червей в самом начале. Голода нет, и никакого беспокойства и страхов, хотя зашкаливающий пульс говорил о том, что он должен был быть почти в панике…

Обернувшись ещё раз на спящего Брока, Дженсен заметил белый галстук Джареда и его маску, свалившиеся на пол – видимо, подросток стряхнул их с сидения во сне. Дженсен потянулся назад и поднял их, чтобы не запачкались ещё больше; маску убрал в сетчатый карман на спинке водительского сидения, а галстук расправил и повесил на поручень над окном.

\- Чего ты там прибираешь, хозяюшка? – насмешливо поинтересовался Джей, но тут впереди показался какой-то небольшой магазин с пустой автостоянкой, и Дженсен начал показывать, где лучше свернуть с дороги.

*******

\- Мне нужны сигареты!

\- А мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь приглядывал за Броком! Нельзя его одного оставлять в машине. Скажи, какие сигареты, и я сам их тебе куплю, - Дженсен активно сопротивлялся попыткам Джея зайти в магазин вместе с ним.

\- Да ничего с ним не будет! – отбивался Джаред. - Подумаешь, пять минут.

К сожалению, его рост давал ему определённые преимущества, и после короткой борьбы они оба всё же оказались внутри магазина.

Дженсен попытался привести свой костюм в приличный вид и бросил сердитый взгляд на Джея – и только потом присмотрелся к обстановке.

Кажется, именно так и выглядят все заброшенные магазины в зомби-хоррорах.

Внутри царила полная тишина. Тускло мигала лампочка. На полу лежали осколки битого стекла, а над полками лениво кружили две или три жирные мухи. Касса была открыта, и на дне лотка поблескивало несколько мелких монет. И, наверное, не стоит даже упоминать, что в помещении не было ни единой живой души.

\- Тут что, произошло ограбление? – шёпотом спросил Джаред, вцепившись Дженсену в плечо.

\- Если так, то нам лучше всего позвонить в полицию, - Дженсен поёжился, думая о том, что своими рассуждениями о Суррее накаркал им неприятности.

\- Шутишь? Лучше всего убраться прямо сейчас, а то все решат, что грабители – это мы.

\- Будет хуже, если кто-то заметит нас выходящими из магазина, а потом полиция обнаружит весь этот бардак. Тебе-то хорошо, ты сегодня возвращаешься в Штаты. А мне тут ещё работать два года.

\- Кто тебе сказал, что я сегодня улетаю? – хмыкнул Джей.

\- А ты не улетаешь? – обернулся Дженсен.

Джаред покачал головой:

\- Надо же осмотреть все достопримечательности. В прошлый раз… в смысле, в Сан-Антонио, - поправился он, - я ничего не видел. Из-за тебя, между прочим, - Джей сжал его плечо чуть крепче. - И вот теперь та же история.

\- И ты позволишь мне тут всё тебе показать? – неуверенно улыбнулся Дженсен.

\- Я подумаю, - чуть нахмурился Джей и отпустил его, но не скинул руку, а медленно опустил, словно невзначай погладив по спине, и Дженсену показалось это хорошим знаком.

Они оба замолчали, вспомнив о насущном, и замерли, всё ещё сомневаясь, стоит ли им уйти или остаться и вызвать копов.

Откуда-то от дальней стены магазина стало доноситься шипение, однако поначалу оно было настолько тихим, что Дженсен даже не обратил на него внимания. Но постепенно оно становилось громче, пока не превратилось в смутно знакомую мелодию.

\- Ты слышишь? – шёпотом спросил он у Джея.

Тот закивал.

\- Пойдём проверим?

Они двинулись вглубь магазина плечом к плечу, обходя полки по кругу, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от источника звука, когда они окажутся у стены.

Мелодия стала ещё громче, к ней добавился голос, и Дженсен узнал песню «Do You Love Me»The Contours. Сиплый голос обиженно пел: 

_You broke my heart  
'Cause I couldn't dance  
You didn't even want me around  
And now I'm back, to let you know  
I can really shake 'em down_

Дойдя до последней полки, Джаред начал осторожно выглядывать из-за края, и Дженсен автоматически схватил его за локоть, чтобы утянуть назад в случае опасности. Кто-то неожиданно вывернул громкость на максимум, и оба чуть не подпрыгнули от раздавшегося крика:

_Do you love me? (I can really move)  
Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)  
Ah do you love? (Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance (dance)_

\- Ну и ну, - пробормотал Джаред, и Дженсен выглянул из-за его плеча.

В углу напротив них танцевал странный парень в гангстерском чёрном костюме с тонким галстуком. На полу возле него стояла большая магнитола, из которой и орала музыка.

Заметив Дженсена с Джаредом, парень схватил продолговатую банку с маринованной кукурузой и начал подпевать в неё, как в микрофон:

\- _I can mash-potato (_ _Я_ _умею_ _«мять картошку»)! 3_ \- тут он стал сводить то пятки, то мыски ног. - _And_ _I_ _can_ _do_ _the_ _twist_ _(И я умею танцевать твист)!_ \- а здесь начал давить своими ретро-ботинками с белыми мысами воображаемую сигарету. - _Now_ _tell_ _me_ _baby_ _,_ _mmm_ _,_ _do_ _you_ _like_ _it_ _like_ _this_ _(Скажи, детка, тебе это нравится)?_

Движения не ограничивались только шевелением ступней – он извивался всем телом, то сгибаясь в три погибели, то вытягиваясь в струнку и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

\- Ого! Этот парень умеет танцевать! – восхитился Джей.

Дженсен встряхнул головой и поморгал. А он-то думал, что весь дурдом остался позади – вместе с маскарадом и особняком-трансформером.

\- А ну поставил банку на место! – заорал пожилой индус, неожиданно выскользнувший из неприметной дверцы за их спинами. В руках у него были щётка с совком, и он устрашающе потряс ими, угрожая танцующему парню всыпать по первое число.

Тот сделал испуганные глаза, отставил банку и попятился назад.

\- Концерты тут устраивать будет... Распугаешь всех покупателей! – сердито ворчал индус,

переставляя банку на нужное место, потом слегка стукнул любителя твиста щёткой и выключил радио.

\- Чего изволите? – индус наконец заметил Дженсена с Джаредом.

Те молча перевели взгляд с него на танцора и обратно, осмысливая ситуацию.

\- Значит, Вас не ограбили? – спросил Джей.

\- Что? Нет, конечно! – индус потряс головой и направился к разбросанным осколкам стекла. - Вот видишь, одни неприятности от тебя, - он снова ткнул щёткой в сторону парня, который прятался за соседней полкой.

Дженсен уже начал уставать от этой кутерьмы.

\- Ладно, хватит отвлекаться, - он помахал у Джареда перед глазами. - Покупай свои сигареты и быстро в машину. Брок мог уже проснуться.

Джей воздел руки к потолку, призывая его в свидетели своих страданий, и обречённо поплёлся к лотку с сигаретами. Дженсен подошёл к индусу поближе.

\- Кто это? – он кивнул на парня, который почему-то стал ходить за Джаредом по пятам, пытаясь всучить ему журнал «Грудастые азиатки» или что-то в этом роде. Джей отнекивался и поглядывал на Дженсена с немного растерянной ухмылкой.

\- А-а… - махнул рукой индус, - местный дурачок. Был раньше фокусником, устраивал уличные представления для ребятни. А потом связался с какой-то сектой и свихнулся. Теперь вытворяет чёрт знает что.

\- И это – тоже он устроил? – Дженсен указал на кассу и разбитое стекло.

\- Да это вообще недоразумение, - индус суетливо закрыл кассу и снова стал подбирать осколки. - Хозяин магазина пришёл, чтобы забрать наличность раньше времени – видишь ли, сегодня вечером устраивает попойку! А чем мне сдачу давать оставшееся время? Мы же закрываемся только в шесть! – он рассерженно хлопнул ладонью по колену. - Оставил только мелочь какую-то… Я ещё не успел закрыть кассу, как появился этот, фокусник, и стал вытворять что-то неприличное с банкой кукурузы. В итоге разбил, а я пошёл за совком.

Джей теперь стоял в задумчивости возле лотка с сигаретами, а фокусник продолжал кривляться возле него, тыкая то в одну пачку, то в другую. Когда Дженсен подошёл к нему, тот тихо и как-то недовольно заметил:

\- Ты палишься.

\- Я палюсь? – удивился Дженсен.

Джей смерил его внимательным взглядом.

\- Да. Слишком откровенно пялишься на презервативы.

\- Я даже не знаю, где они тут, Джей, - рассмеялся Дженсен. - По-моему, ты выдаёшь желаемое за действительное.

Джаред показал ему язык, и он малодушно подумал, что, может быть, и не придётся устраивать никаких новых выяснений отношений, и всё наладится само собой.

Он взял первую попавшуюся шоколадку и повернулся к индусу, который уже успел убраться и встать за кассу.

\- А горячий чай у Вас есть?

\- Да вон же, у входа, - указал кассир, и, обернувшись, Дженсен заметил низенький пузатый автомат с горячими напитками. Он оставил Джареда расплачиваться за шоколад и сигареты, а сам направился к автомату покупать для Брока чай.

В этот момент в магазин зашли двое молодых мужчин: один повыше, другой посимпатичнее. Второй сразу ушёл к полкам с напитками, а первый застыл прямо перед Дженсеном, пристально его разглядывая.

\- Чёрт, парень, ты нас преследуешь? – неожиданно рассмеялся он, поймав взгляд Дженсена.

\- Прошу прощения? – удивился тот.

\- Ты утром спрашивал, кто поставил музыку… - тут парень спохватился: - А, ты же нас не знаешь в лицо. Я был Вурхизом, а мой парень…

\- Ну давай, пусть весь Ванкувер знает, что мы действительно вместе, - зашипел второй мужчина, вернувшийся с ящиком пива.

Дженсен пару секунд переводил взгляд с одного на другого, прежде чем до него дошло, что это та самая парочка переодетых в Джейсона Вурхиза и какого-то шахтёра, которая танцевала в баре на втором этаже особняка, на свадьбе. Похоже, не только они с Джеем сбежали с праздника.

Второй парень потащил первого вглубь магазина, ворча что-то насчёт карьеры и фанатов, а за спиной Дженсена снова материализовался Джаред, который начал остервенело дёргать его за рукав.

\- В чём дело?

\- Дженс, Дженсен! Это же те самые парни! – Джей явно говорил об этой парочке.

\- Какие?

\- Ты что? Это же актёры из «Больше, чем реальность»! Вау, я хочу взять у них автограф!

Дженсен едва удержал его на месте.

\- Так, хватит, Джаред, я серьёзно. Немедленно возвращайся к Броку, напои его чаем и скорми всю плитку.

Дженсен вручил ему стаканчик с чаем, который как раз выдал автомат, развернул его и подтолкнул к выходу.

\- А ты?

\- А я хочу наконец кофе! И пять минут в тишине.

Джаред обиженно засопел и вышел из магазина.

Дженсен ткнулся лбом в полку с детским питанием и задался глубоко философским вопросом: а есть ли реальная разница между Данниль и Джаредом? И та и другой совершенно по-детски капризничают, обоих легко приструнить, если говорить потвёрже, оба фанатеют от актёров в каком-то дурацком сериале. И что все с ума посходили от этого «Больше-чем-как-его-там»?.. Он глубоко вздохнул и сам себе ответил: разница в том, что вместе с Данниль он бы никогда в жизни не повёз обкуренного подростка в самый бандитский город Британской Колумбии просто ради того, чтобы побыть с ней подольше. Страшно представить, на что ещё он может пойти ради Джея.

Дженсен всунул в автомат долларовую купюру и нажал на кнопку «extreme black coffee». Ещё чуть-чуть – и он будет наслаждаться своей законной дозой кофеина. Его внутренний наркоман гипнотизирующе шептал голосом Майка: «Кофе – решение всех твоих проблем, Дженни». Например, проблемы с Броком и, что более важно, с Джаредом, с которым всё-таки надо было как-то объясниться. Может, всё же рассказать ему об их с Данниль проблеме? Чёрт, да он бы даже врачу об этом не сказал…

Автомат неожиданно зажужжал и вернул купюру обратно. Дженсен попытался всунуть доллар снова, но ситуация повторилась, а всю мелочь он уже потратил на чай.

\- Разменять Вам? – услужливо поинтересовался кассир, с любопытством наблюдавший за его безуспешными попытками, и Дженсен обречённо поплёлся разменивать деньги.

Потом в автомате ещё дважды заедал механизм выдачи кофе, и он в сердцах чуть не пнул дурацкую конструкцию. Прошло минут десять, прежде чем вожделенный стаканчик оказался в его руках, а Дженсен наконец блаженно вдохнул аромат, тщательно размешал сахар и...

И тут снаружи завизжала сирена. Он на мгновение замер, напрягая визуальную память. На чём бы ни приехали эти злополучные актёры, они ушли уже достаточно давно – а значит машина на парковке скорее всего одна. Хонда, которую взял напрокат Джаред.

\- Вашу мать! – кофе полетел в урну, и Дженсен бросился вон из магазина.

Из окна их машины высунулся какой-то тип с надетым на голову чулком и помахал ему рукой. В заднем окне прощально покачнулся джаредов белый галстук, после чего Хонда, тихо взвизгнув, унеслась в сторону Уайт-Рока.

\- Да что за херня тут происходит?! – заорал Дженсен.

Такое впечатление, что Джаред просто притягивает к себе неприятности!

…Стоп, а где Джаред?

*******

Целую минуту, довольно жуткую минуту, надо сказать, Дженсен был уверен, что угонщик вломился в автомобиль, пока там были Джаред и Брок, оглушил Джея и угнал машину вместе с ними. Конечно, сложно представить, что такой щуплый тип смог бы справиться с его двухметровым Адским Кроликом, но ведь иногда срабатывает эффект неожиданности… К тому же, если Дженсен начинал паниковать, он мог и не такого себе напридумывать.

Но тут из-за угла появились оба его незадачливых попутчика, и Дженсен бросился к ним.

\- Джей, ты в порядке? – он с трудом удержался от порыва обнять его и вместо этого просто схватил за плечо и осмотрел его с ног до головы, пытаясь разглядеть, нет ли на нём следов драки.

Джаред явно не понимал причины беспокойства, и Дженсен взорвался:

\- Какого чёрта вы вышли?! Я же сказал ждать меня в машине!

Он сам себя не узнавал. За два дня, проведённых с Джеем, он орал, смеялся и волновался так, что сердце ёкало, больше, чем за весь предыдущий год.

\- Ну, отлучились ненадолго, что такого? – пожал плечами Джаред, подтягивая за собой вялого Брока. - Парню надо было отлить…

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и сосчитал до пяти. Спокойно, спокойно.

\- Джей, внимательно посмотри вон туда, - он указал на стоянку. - Что ты видишь?

\- Ничего.

\- Правильно. А две минуты назад там была твоя машина.

\- Какого хе.. Куда она делась? – У Джареда было странное полу-смеющееся, полу-офигевшее выражение лица.

\- Какой-то тип только что её угнал.

\- Ты издеваешься? Почему именно моя тачка?!

\- Это Суррей, Джей. Здесь основная часть преступлений приходится на угоны. И уж точно не нужно было приезжать сюда на Хонде, которую все тут так страстно любят… Ты думаешь, я просто так просил тебя сидеть с Броком?

Джаред снова выругался.

Дженсен прислонился к стене магазина и задумчиво потёр шею. Ладно, ничего страшного. Главное, что с Джеем всё в порядке – а с машиной они как-нибудь разберутся.

Джаред вручил ему хихикающего Брока, достал сотовый и новую пачку сигарет, и Дженсен с улыбкой наблюдал, как он параллельно набирает номер и прикуривает.

\- Алло? Это ваш клиент, Джаред Падалеки. Я сегодня брал машину напрокат, Хонда Цивик, 2006 года. У меня её только что угнали. Что? А, в Суррее, - Джей оглянулся по сторонам. - Скотт-роуд, дом 48. Да, да. Спасибо.

\- Твоя страховка покрывает угон? – удивился Дженсен.

\- Ага, - Джей затянулся и выпустил пару колечек дыма. - И что теперь? Такси?

\- Ну уж нет. Они здесь дерут втридорога. Поверь, я не наци, но индусы замечательно подкручивают счётчики.

Джаред хохотнул.

\- Боишься, что я снова начну вещать про жертв нацизма, как в «соборе»?

\- Честное слово, не представляю, зачем тебе понадобилось промывать мозги Крипке.

\- У всех свои причины, - загадочно отозвался Джей, - Тогда попутка?

Дженсен развёл руками.

\- Ты же видишь, дороги пустые. Но на соседней улице есть автобусная остановка.

\- Ты шутишь? Мы поедем на автобусе?

Брок отвлёкся от своего хихиканья и одновременно с Дженсеном недоумённо воззрился на Джея.

\- Я не совсем понял этот тон, - приподнял бровь Дженсен. - Это что-то вроде «Вау, карусель!» или «Я слишком готичен, чтобы марать себя об автобус»?

Джаред хотел было что-то сказать, но затем подумал и отозвался голосом обиженного малыша, глядя исподлобья:

\- Я не буду отвечать. Мне кажется, ты прибьёшь меня в любом случае.

Какая это была чудесная интонация! Дженсену страшно захотелось потрепать его по чёлке или чмокнуть в нос, чтобы выразить степень своего восхищения, но, поймав этот ласковый взгляд, Джаред помрачнел и отступил на шаг.

\- Отлично, - Дженсен прокашлялся. - Тогда идём к остановке.

*******

Всё оказалось несколько сложнее, чем он думал. Когда они дошли до места, где должна была находиться предполагаемая остановка, нужный участок тротуара оказался огорожен, а на сетке висела надпись: « _В этом месте остановка общественного транспорта временно производиться не будет. Пользуйтесь остановкой на ул. Китсон-Паркуэй_ ».

Дженсен застонал.

\- Это в квартале отсюда. Надо у кого-нибудь уточнить, я не помню, где эта улица.

\- Прекрасно, Дженс. Потому что Брок, кажется, уже в ауте.

Если до того подросток ещё кое-как топал сам, то теперь он уже практически висел на Джареде, и тот явно удерживал его с трудом. Дженсен тут же подхватил его с другой стороны, чтобы помочь Джею, и нахмурился.

Как всегда, то, что обычно представляется очень удобным, в критической ситуации становится проблемой. Он всегда был в восторге от того, что канадцы – такие любители природы и не считают свой отдых полноценным, если не уезжают на уик-энд куда-нибудь в лес. Потому что по выходным и Ванкувер, и Сити становятся совершенно пустыми, и можно гулять в тишине и покое по пляжам, паркам и улицам, не рискуя наткнуться на толпу. Теперь же из-за этой особенности местных жителей им вряд ли светит попутка, особенно в таком районе.

Недалеко от них стоял припаркованный Форд Фокус, и на мгновение Дженсену представилось, как они с Джеем угоняют тачку, чтобы довезти Брока до дома. Как говорится, дурной пример заразителен… И тут у него всплыло два, казалось бы, совершенно не связанных между собой воспоминания. То ли воображение разыгралось на нервной почве, то ли всё ещё тоскующий по кофе организм сыграл с ним злую шутку, но в мозгу очень ярко высветилось: сначала фары фордика, который ехал за ними почти от самого особняка, а едва нагнав, свернул в лес; а затем фраза того актёра из магазина: «Парень, ты нас преследуешь?». Вывод или, скорее, даже интуитивное озарение, которое посетило его, было нелогичным и пугающим. За ними следят.

Дженсен встал как вкопанный и начал пристально разглядывать машину, пытаясь понять, действительно ли это та, которую он видел на дороге.

\- Джей, мне кажется, этот Форд за нами ехал.

\- А мне кажется, что тут дохренища фордов, потому что с утра только их я на трассе и видел. Может, мы всё-таки двинемся дальше?

Дженсен вздохнул и повёл их с Броком дальше по улице, в том направлении, где должна была находится нужная им остановка. Попадавшиеся им навстречу люди в ответ лишь пожимали плечами и неопределённо указывали куда-то вперёд. Видимо, местные жители, как и Джей, относились к автобусам скептически.

Один или два раза Дженсену показалось, что кто-то перебежал дорогу за их спиной, а потом спрятался за ближайший дом – но разглядеть, действительно ли это человек или просто какой-то мусор, который уносил ветер, он так и не смог.

… Когда у Дженсена снова зазвонил телефон, он, не глядя, потянулся сбросить звонок, но Джей сердито остановил его:

\- Перестань её сбрасывать!

\- Я же вижу, что тебя это раздражает.

\- Меня раздражает, что ты не отвечаешь. Ответь один раз, и она успокоится.

Джаред прислонил Брока к какому-то столбу, чтобы освободить Дженсену руки. Тот обречённо достал телефон и принял вызов.

\- Куда ты, чёрт побери, подевался?! – возмущённо закричала ему в ухо Данниль.

\- Слушай, сейчас мне не очень удобно разговаривать, - устало отозвался Дженсен.

\- Зато мне удобно! Сбежал со свадьбы коллеги, по-твоему, это прилично?

\- Господи, да тебе-то какое дело? Это же мой коллега, а не твой. Ты там вообще почти никого не знаешь.

\- Вот именно! Ты уехал – и с кем мне прикажешь общаться? Не предупредил, даже не позвонил, я тут хожу одна, как идиотка, названиваю уже в третий раз…

Дженсен совсем не чувствовал себя виноватым. Большую часть времени Данниль вовсе и не пыталась с ним общаться – она быстро нашла себе пару новых подружек и бегала за ним, только когда он пропадал надолго.

\- Ты ведь не один уехал, да, Дженсен? С кем ты там?

\- С Джаредом, - он не видел смысла лгать ей. Не теперь.

\- Да ты шутишь! Он же нахамил мне!

\- Ты ему тоже, вообще-то.

\- Прекрасно, Дженсен, просто прекрасно, - Данниль уже не кричала, а шипела и явно дошла до предела. - Ты уверен, что в наших отношениях вообще есть какой-то смысл? А то в последнее время от тебя толка никакого.

Дженсен дёрнулся, как от пощёчины. Этого следовало ожидать; любая нормальная женщина начала бы жаловаться – но менее унизительным напоминание от этого не стало. И чёрт его побери, если Дженсен сам не считал, что в их отношениях уже давно нет никакого смысла. Он впервые с полной ясностью осознал, каким идиотом был, когда решил остаться с Данниль после возвращения из Сан-Антонио. Звонил Джей или нет – после него их отношениям пришёл конец, и большой глупостью было поддерживать их дальше. И что бы ни было причиной молчания Джареда в эти два месяца, Дженсен не мог избавиться от чувства, что просто поплыл по течению, вместо того чтобы в него поверить.

Он потёр чёлку и закрыл глаза.

\- Данниль, я позвоню тебе позже и всё объясню.

\- То есть ты уже не вернёшься, я правильно поняла?

\- Сегодня – нет.

Больше он ничего не успел добавить, потому что Данниль бросила трубку.

Дженсен напряжённо посмотрел на Джея, но тот даже головы не повернул в его сторону. Только докурил очередную сигарету, подхватил Брока, и они зашагали дальше в каком-то давящем молчании.

…Следующие десять минут, которые они шли по грязноватым переулкам Суррея, расстройство Дженсена по поводу всех этих разборок постепенно вытеснялось чётким ощущением, что за ними действительно следят.

Нет, редких прохожих он не брал в расчёт: понятное дело, их живописная троица привлекала к себе внимание всех встречных. Но помимо этих взглядов их преследовал ещё чей-то, неуловимый. Дженсен то и дело оглядывался, чувствуя этот взгляд на затылке, и у него было ощущение, что кто-то постоянно оказывается за их спинами, наблюдает и преследует, прячась в тени, за углами домов, старыми соснами и мусорными баками. Джаред молчал и явно не замечал слежки, поэтому у Дженсена была возможность обдумать происходящее.

Если Форд ехал за ними со стороны особняка, то это мог быть кто-то из гостей.

Самая первая кандидатура, пришедшая Дженсену в голову, была совершенно бредовой: Сэра. Она действительно, до одержимости, была настойчива в своём внимании к Дженсену. Но представив себе Сэру с её пышными формами в шпионском костюме-трико, прячущейся за мусорным баком, он фыркнул. Нет, вряд ли.

Возможность того, что это Данниль, он даже не рассматривал – иначе зачем бы ей звонить? Да и сама слежка была не в её стиле. Данниль скорее из тех девушек, которым об измене парня сообщает специально подобранный штат подружек-сплетниц; сама она так мараться бы не стала.

Последним вариантом, который пришёл на ум Дженсену, был отец Кристофер. Никаких объективных причин для слежки у того не было, и единственное, что наводило на мысль о нём – его отъезд незадолго до того, как уехали Дженсен с Джаредом. К тому же он был и впрямь жутковатым типом.

Больше никто из гостей на роль преследователя, кажется, не годился…

Так или иначе, сначала кто-то ехал за ними на Форде, а потом, когда увидел, что у них угнали машину, начал за ними следовать уже пешком… Стоп, как-то слишком удачно получилось с этим угоном! А что, если преследователь специально дождался, когда они припаркуются, и угнал машину, чтобы было удобнее следить? Автомобиль не в пример заметнее, чем человек… Или это вообще был тот сумасшедший фокусник, который так незаметно исчез из магазина?

Крик Брока выдернул его из размышлений, и он смог оценить все свои логические выкладки со стороны. Боже, и как он умудрился из одних только смутных теней и необоснованных подозрений выстроить целую теорию заговора? Можно поспорить, это атмосфера безумного маскарада на него так подействовала. С самого начала ведь было известно, что это криминальный район. А тени и чьи-то взгляды – это просто нервное, из-за ссоры с Джаредом и обкуренного Брока на руках.

Подросток тем временем очнулся из своего полузабытья, начал вырываться у них с Джеем из рук и громко кричать что-то вроде «Помогите, киднэппинг!»

\- Да не ори ты! – зашипел на него Дженсен, оглядываясь по сторонам, и зажал ему рот рукой. Тот немедленно обслюнявил всю ладонь, и Дженсен с выражением глубокого отвращения отдёрнул руку.

\- У тебя, случайно, нет влажных салфеток? – особо ни на что не надеясь, спросил он у Джареда.

\- Конечно. А ещё антибактериальный гель, расчёска, зеркальце и губная помада. Только прокладок нет, прости чувак, - Джей заржал, и Дженсен ткнул его локтём.

\- Прекрати. Я просто привык, что у Данниль есть салфетки.

Джаред сердито засопел на слове «Данниль» и отвернулся. Ну вот, только он успокоился по поводу её звонков – а тут ещё одно напоминание.

\- Джей, ну извини. Я на автомате это сказал.

\- Да забей. Пошли дальше.

Тут Брок споткнулся о какой-то камень, схватился за Джареда и в странном замедленном полуразвороте упал в высокую траву, утягивая его за собой. Джей потерял равновесие и через мгновение оказался на земле, болезненно зашипев оттого, что подросток всем своим весом придавил ему лодыжку.

\- Джей! – Дженсен бросился к нему и схватил за протянутую руку. Он вдруг подумал о том, что после Сан-Антонио у того могли остаться следы побоев – хотя за два месяца всё уже наверняка успело зажить.

Он помог ему подняться и мягко удержал ладонь, вглядываясь в нахмуренное лицо. Джаред бросил на него раздражённый взгляд и выдернул руку. Брок остался лежать в траве, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и радостно повизгивая.

\- Я что теперь, заразный? – тихо поинтересовался Дженсен.

Джей молча отвернулся.

\- О, дьявол, ну ладно! – сердито воскликнул Дженсен.

Терпеть это больше уже не было сил. Он дёрнул Джареда за плечо, разворачивая к себе, и заявил:

\- Не спал я с ней, слышишь? Не спал!

\- Не надо мне врать, - мрачно отозвался Джаред, но в его голосе послышалось сомнение.

\- Я не вру! У меня просто на неё не… - Дженсен сбился, почувствовал, что краснеет и попробовал ещё раз, уже тише. - Короче, у меня ничего не получалось. Она решила, что это какое-то расстройство, и уже собралась искать врача, - он закончил совсем уже шёпотом, вцепляясь в чёлку и пряча взгляд.

Джаред поражённо уставился на него и просто молча разглядывал пару минут. Потом неловко заулыбался, отвёл руку Дженсена от лица и сочувственно заглянул в глаза.

\- Ну, Дженс, ничего страшного, мы что-нибудь придумаем…

\- Джаред, ты придурок? У меня нет никакого расстройства!

Джей нахмурился.

\- Слушай, ты либо вконец заврался, либо я чего-то не понимаю.

Дженсен пробормотал, _чего_ он не понимает. Джаред округлил глаза, потом засиял и потянул его к себе:

\- Ну-ка, ещё раз. А то мне кажется, что я ослышался…

\- Иди ты, - огрызнулся Дженсен, но, посмотрев на радостную физиономию Джея, сдался: - У меня вставал, только когда я думал о тебе. А Данниль, знаешь ли, на твою роль совсем не годится.

Джаред счастливо засмеялся и зарылся носом ему в макушку.

\- Да, я – девчонка, доволен?

Джей закивал и захихикал.

\- Чему ты радуешься? У меня нормального секса уже два месяца не было!

\- Дже-енсен, - промурлыкал Джаред так, словно говорил о чём-то очень вкусном. - Я тебе это компенсирую…

\- И мне тоже! – крикнул им из травы Брок.

\- А ты обойдёшься, - строго сказал ему Джаред, не выпуская Дженсена из рук, и пожаловался: - Меня раздражает, что все считают: если ты гей, то обязательно педофил.

\- Это всё из-за католических священников. У них в наличии только мальчики из приходской школы, так что получается два в одном, - пробормотал Дженсен.

Надо же было сделать вид, что он ещё в состоянии соображать. Потому что на самом деле внутри у него всё звенело от того, что он снова может прикасаться к Джею; «доступ к телу», кажется, так он выразился? Дженсен только сейчас осознал, насколько тяжело переносил эту ссору, даже несмотря на то, что Джей всё это время не пытался на него давить, совсем мало ругался и не говорил ничего по-настоящему обидного, как это сделал бы любой другой на его месте. Кажется, он просто давал Дженсену время, чтобы решиться. Но ощущение неправильности, осознание того, что он всерьёз расстроил Джареда, не отпускало его, даже когда он смеялся над его шутками или был занят мыслями о Броке.

\- Значит, ты меня простил? – неуверенно спросил Дженсен.

Джей тихо засмеялся, обнял его за плечи и прошептал на ухо:

\- Я тебя уже давно простил. Просто я хотел, чтобы ты пошёл мне навстречу.

Дженсен выдохнул, на мгновение прижавшись к нему покрепче, и Джаред поймал его настроение:

\- Ты что, действительно волновался из-за этого? – теперь он засмеялся уже в голос. - Всё ещё хочешь знать, что такое «эмо»?

Дженсен поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.

\- Эмо, Дженсен – это ты, - с трагизмом в голосе заявил Джей, - Прямо сейчас я практически кожей чувствую все твои переживания и глубоко затаённые эмоции…

Дженсен оттолкнул его и фыркнул, безуспешно борясь с улыбкой:

\- Знаешь, ты просто профессиональный нервотрёпщик. Пошли уже, - он начал поднимать Брока из травы, - пока парень не успел подружиться с местными муравьями.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав, - пробормотал Джей, помогая ему поставить подростка на ноги.

*******

До остановки нужно было идти дальше, чем Дженсен думал в начале, а человек, следовавший за ними по пятам, не отставал ни на шаг, сверля Дженсену затылок своим взглядом, – но теперь ему едва ли было до этого дело. Они с Джеем снова могли шутить и болтать на все темы, какие придут в голову (хотя темы Данниль он всё же старался избегать), Джею можно было растрепать чёлку просто потому, что хочется, или забраться ему в карман, чтобы достать сигареты, пока у него заняты руки Броком. Похоже, Джаред курил только на нервной почве, потому что за весь оставшийся путь до остановки сигарета ему понадобилась только однажды.

Зато теперь он совсем перестал себя сдерживать в «общении» с Дженсеном, и, когда они решили немного отдохнуть и усадили сонного Брока на какую-то скамейку, Джей очень активно продемонстрировал своё желание провести этот перерыв как можно продуктивнее.

По улице при этом шло несколько человек, и Дженсену с трудом удалось удержать Джареда в рамках приличия.

\- Джей, убери руки оттуда, немедленно! – Дженсен выдал какому-то прохожему вежливую улыбку, пытаясь незаметно стащить ладони Джареда со своей задницы.

\- Боже, ты правда такой застенчивый или просто хочешь отыграть пропущенный букетно-конфетный период?

\- Придурок, я пытаюсь уважать чувства других. Так что бери Брока и держи свои лапы от меня подальше.

\- Ни за что. Лично я уважаю сейчас только твои и мои чувства, - заявил Джей, но руки всё-таки убрал.

В разбитом окне заброшенного здания напротив сверкнула какая-то вспышка, но Дженсену было не до того: пока Джаред продолжал вести себя как влюблённый кот, у него были причины для волнения посерьёзнее мании преследования. Забавно, первую половину пути он думал только о том, как наладить отношения, а едва получил желаемое – перестал понимать, чего хочет теперь.

Дженсен не был до конца уверен в том, как ему следует вести себя с ним. С одной стороны, его напрягало, что окружающие люди могли видеть их отношения из-за излишней джаредовой экспрессивности. Родители в своё время приняли его бисексуальность довольно спокойно, но достаточно чётко объяснили, что выставлять такие отношения напоказ не стоит. Конечно, они волновались за его благополучие: в штате, где треть населения – глубоко религиозные латиноамериканцы, а две трети – настоящие американские ковбои, нетрадиционная ориентация действительно осложняла жизнь, даже несмотря на растущий либерализм.

С другой стороны, в этой ситуации Джаред выглядел как мужчина, который ухаживает за объектом страсти. Для него это, конечно, вполне нормально – только вот кем тогда выглядит Дженсен? Он вовсе не вёл себя как девица, но его природная замкнутость и уравновешенность становилась на фоне активности Джея… пассивностью? Этот вариант его категорически не устраивал. Интересно, у всех пар-геев такие проблемы? Вопрос «кто ведёт» постоянно висит в воздухе, потому что оба, как мужчины, привыкли брать на себя инициативу? Или один начинает разыгрывать девочку и сдаётся на милость победителя? Фу-у, поморщился Дженсен.

Была ещё и третья сторона. Она заключалась в том, что Дженсену хотелось просто забить на все рефлексии и вести себя с Джеем естественно. Тот сам был настолько непосредственным, что, казалось, примет любое дурачество с огромным энтузиазмом. Дженсен усмехнулся и покачал головой – раньше ему не приходило в голову, что отношения могут быть похожи на развлечение, а не на тонну ответственности, разбавляемой сексом для снятия напряжения. Ведь даже когда они были в ссоре, у Дженсена была возможность говорить с ним, слушать его шутки, идти куда-то вместе – и это было чудесно.

Джей обернулся на смешок и улыбнулся:

\- Поделишься?

\- Подумал… - Дженсен засомневался, потом махнул рукой, - подумал, что с тобой легко.

\- Правда? – удивился Джаред. - А мне все говорили, что наоборот. Ну, в смысле, не все, а парни, с которыми…

\- Почему?

\- Говорили, что я слишком несерьёзно ко всему отношусь.

Дженсен помолчал, просто глядя на него и отсеивая первые пришедшие в голову «Они явно не стремились узнать тебя получше» и «Может, это потому, что ты относился несерьёзно к ним?», потом полушутя заметил:

\- Поэтому и легко, разве нет? Если парень или девушка начинают разводить демагогию по каждой мелочи, высасывая проблемы из пальца, это очень утомляет.

Джаред ответил ему похожим взглядом и широко улыбнулся.

…Из-за угла донеслись какие-то протяжные крики на испанском, и, когда они завернули за дом, у стены обнаружилась старуха в чёрном драном платье, которая трясла мятым букетом в руке. Другой рукой она судорожно цеплялась за сумку, из которой торчало ещё несколько бутонов.

\- Дженс, кажется, мы вернулись в Сан-Антонио.

\- Очевидно, святым духом?

Джаред хихикнул.

\- Я думал, в Ванкувере нет латиноамериканских кварталов.

\- Есть, но в другой части Сити, - задумчиво поделился Дженсен и подошёл к старухе поближе.

\- Простите! Не подскажете..?

\- Flores de la muerte! – снова завопила она, настолько визгливо, что они с Джаредом едва не подпрыгнули от неожиданности и выронили Брока. Тот тяжело шмякнулся об асфальт, но так и не вышел из своего безразличного ко всему, полусонного состояния.

\- Она сказала: «Цветы…», - начал было переводить Дженсен, но Джаред перебил его сдавленным голосом:

\- «Цветы смерти». Цветы на могилу.

Дженсен удивлённо к нему обернулся.

\- Я думал, ты не знаешь испанского.

\- Я и не знаю, - тут Дженсен понял, что Джей едва удерживается от смеха, - зато я раз пять пересматривал «Быстрые перемены»…

\- Чёрт! – дошло до Дженсена. - Это тот фильм с Биллом Мюрреем и угнанным автобусом?

Старуха ещё раз потрясла букетом, и Джей повернулся к ней:

\- Отличный маскарад! – он обошёл её с другой стороны и присвистнул: - Даже волосы как настоящие!

Старуха посмотрела на него с явным недоумением, ткнула пальцем в их прикорнувшего на асфальте попутчика и снова завыла:

\- Flores de la muerte!

\- Что? – Джей перевёл взгляд с неё на Брока несколько раз. - А, нет, сеньора. Ему ещё рано в могилу.

Дженсен еле сдерживал смех. Абсурдность этого дня уже зашкаливала. Если с утра ему казалось, что он попал в фантазию какого-то безумца, то теперь, кажется, эта фантазия пыталась прорваться в его вполне привычную реальность. Они стоят посреди безлюдного переулка где-то на диких просторах Канады (безлюдного – если не считать их и преследователя, который почему-то в последние минут пятнадцать совсем перестал появляться), на земле, не подавая признаков жизни, лежит полупьяный-полуобкуренный подросток, напротив сидит какая-то бабка, по-испански настойчиво предлагающая купить цветы на могилу – а они обсуждают старую голливудскую комедию и «костюм» старухи. И Дженсен был почти уверен, что это не маскарад.

Он схватил Джареда за локоть, прежде чем тот попытался проверить её длинные седые косы на прочность и убедиться, действительно ли они пахнут так, как выглядят.

\- Джей, мне кажется, это не костюм.

\- Да ладно, Дженс, ну не может такого быть!

\- Слушай, мы же не будем стоять тут два часа и добиваться от неё признания.

\- Не будем? – искренне удивился Джаред, словно именно этим он и собирался заниматься.

\- Нет! Нам нужно отвести Брока домой.

\- Ну, пять минут? – фирменный щенячий взгляд.

\- Джей, ты с ума сошёл?! Тут подросток без сознания! Я не хочу потом рассказывать его родителям, что он заработал воспаление лёгких потому, что мой приятель пытался добиться от бомжихи, где она купила парик!

\- Но, Дженс…

\- Джаред! – Дженсен попытался удержать серьёзное выражение, несмотря на прорывающийся смех. - Не зли меня!

Тот расплылся в совершенно неприличной улыбке, но всё же поднял их бездыханный груз на ноги.

\- Señora, dime por favor, ¿dónde está la parada de autobús4, – Дженсен обернулся к старухе, которая с большим интересом прислушивалась к их разговору. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что та действительно не понимала английский и не слышала, насколько нелицеприятно он только что о ней отозвался.

\- Si compras una Florecita te lo dire5.

Дженсен закатил глаза. Было ощущение, что он участвует в каком-то дурацком квесте: купи цветочек, подари бомжу за следующим углом, и он скажет, где найти ключ от двери, которая ведёт к карте с указанием автобусной остановки.

Он вытряхнул из кармана какую-то оставшуюся после невыпитого кофе мелочь и отдал её старухе. Та протянула ему одну помятую розу и проскрипела:

\- La parada está a la cola de la calle. Ande directamente6.

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул, покачал головой и подхватил Брока с другой стороны, когда Джаред внезапно перегнулся через их подопечного и запечатлел на шее Дженсена тёплый поцелуй.

\- Это ведь мне? – Джей потянул у него из рук розу.

Одновременно откуда-то сзади раздался тихий характерный щелчок, но Дженсен не смог вспомнить, где он уже слышал этот звук. Вместо этого он ошарашено обернулся к Джареду:

\- Я не собираюсь дарить тебе «цветок на могилу»! Я его купил, чтобы она сказала, где остановка.

\- Дженс, ты что, суеверный? Эта роза ещё не лежала ни на чьей могиле. И я её хочу, - Джаред плотоядно улыбнулся, словно собирался съесть и цветок, и Дженсена заодно, так что тому окончательно стало ясно: если Джей чего-то хочет, он это получит. Не то что бы Дженсен был против…

На пару мгновений Джаред свалил Брока всем весом на Дженсена, отрывая от розы стебелёк и вставляя её в нагрудный кармашек пиджака. А затем снова подхватил подростка со своей стороны и, довольно осмотрев себя, заявил:

\- Теперь я красивый.

\- А ещё говорил, что хочет пропустить «букетный» период, - пробормотал Дженсен, пряча улыбку, и повёл их к остановке.

Он обернулся напоследок, но старухи уже не было – словно, продав розу и указав, где остановка, она выполнила своё высшее предназначение и растворилась в воздухе.

*******

Теперь, когда они сидели на остановке в ожидании автобуса, у Дженсена снова появилось время подумать о слежке. Но, как ни старался он связать воедино Форд, тени, следовавшие за ними по пятам, и подозрительную старуху, выстроенные логические цепочки не выдерживали никакой критики. В конце концов, что у него было? Никаких доказательств, только смутные предчувствия и интуиция, которой в обычных обстоятельствах он вовсе не был склонен доверять. Когда он пытался вообразить, кто мог бы хотеть проследить за ним, помимо Сэры и Данниль, то единственной личностью, приходившая на ум, был тот мерзкий тип, который на симпозиуме по последним достижениям в области электронной архивации в своём докладе попытался выдать идеи Дженсена за свои, утверждая, что додумался до всего этого ещё в прошлом году. Дженсен тогда от его доводов камня на камне не оставил – уж очень сильно тот его взбесил – и парень мог решить отомстить. Но чего он мог добиться слежкой? Только того, что Дженсен – бисексуал, а в Канаде это совершенно нормальное явление, компроматом и не назовёшь…

Было что-то ещё, маячившее где-то на краю сознания, важная мысль или воспоминание, но Дженсен никак не мог его уловить. Так или иначе, вариантов оставалось всего три: либо он не учёл какие-то данные; либо следят за Джеем, а не за ним; либо – что вероятнее всего – у него просто мания преследования на нервной почве.

\- Слушай, Дженс, я всё забываю тебя спросить…

\- М-м?

\- Как это ты так легко перенёс толпу в особняке?

\- Ну, это же знакомые люди, - пожал плечами Дженсен. - Да и не до того было, честно говоря. Я там в основном бегал за одним Адским Белым Кроликом.

\- Вот видишь! А я сразу тебе сказал: надо бросить тебя в толпу разок – и все страхи пройдут.

Дженсен усмехнулся, но промолчал. Ну не будет же он, в самом деле, рассказывать Джею, что последние два месяца регулярно посещал всякие массовые мероприятия, чтобы справиться со своей фобией? Произошедшее в Сан-Антонио стало для него тем толчком, который задал нужное направление. Дженсен наконец понял, что из этого страха уже давно пора было вырасти – хотя и был ему благодарен за повод сблизиться с Джеем.

\- Знаешь, Дженсен, на самом деле твоя толпобоязнь – это единственное в тебе, что сочетается с профессией, - задумчиво продолжил Джаред. - Ну, не считая твоей очаровательной застенчивости, - он подмигнул, и Дженсен ткнул его кулаком в плечо. -Ау! Вот я и говорю: на кой хрен библиотекарю такие мышцы, все эти бойцовские навыки и умение оказать первую медицинскую помощь? Не думаю, что даже те, кто копаются в анатомических справочниках круглые сутки, в состоянии использовать свои знания на практике…

О, до Дженсена дошло. Джей не замечает слежки, потому что подозревает в чём-то его самого. Просто замечательно.

\- Что в этом такого? – развёл руками Дженсен. - Мне просто много чего интересно.

Джаред посмотрел на него с сомнением.

\- А ещё ты… енот!

\- Очень остроумно.

\- Нет, серьёзно! Смотри, енот! – Джей был в полном восторге и даже встал со скамейки, чтобы показать на забор на другой стороне улицы.

По нему лез большой пушистый зверь, помахивая хвостом и поводя из стороны в сторону влажным чёрным носом.

\- Он такой огромный! Да он же размером с собаку! – полушёпотом восхищался Джаред, словно боялся его спугнуть.

\- Можешь не стесняться. Енота хрен прогонишь даже палкой, а уж криком его и подавно не испугаешь.

\- Что, можно даже подойти?

\- Можно. Смотри только, чтобы не тяпнул.

\- Офигеть.

Джей был похож на ребёнка, которого впервые привели в зверинец, и он увидел настоящих животных, а не тех, что нарисованы в книжках или показывают по телевизору.

Дженсен усмехнулся. Когда он только переехал в Ванкувер, обилие лесных тварей повсюду тоже поражало его, вплоть до почти неконтролируемого желания потискать любую попавшуюся на глаза зверюшку. Но если каждый день видишь на заднем дворе семейство зайцев, по веранде бегает пара белок, суслики с сурками устраивают настоящие баталии за порцию картошки-фри, а олени гордо вышагивают вдоль соседней улицы, то со временем свежесть восприятия притупляется. Так что видеть эти полузабытые эмоции в исполнении Джареда было ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием.

Енот спрыгнул с забора, не обращая никакого внимания на Джея, медленно подбиравшегося к нему, и деловито прошествовал к ближайшему мусорному баку, вокруг которого были разбросаны какие-то бумажки и очистки; наверняка там уже поработали его собратья. Он принюхался, поскрёб остатки салатного листа, а потом вдруг начал перепрыгивать с места на место, будто за кем-то гонялся.

\- Что он делает?

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- Может, ловит кого-то.

Джей ещё пару минут понаблюдал за зверем, а потом с сомнением заметил:

\- Какой-то он неадекватный.

\- Как говорят местные жители: «Если енот адекватен, значит он заболел».

\- Что, правда? – расхохотался Джаред. - А что ещё они говорят?

\- Да там целый сборник афоризмов. Я сейчас всё и не вспомню.

\- Ну расскажи, Дженс! – протянул Джей, и едва ли тот мог ему отказать.

\- Ох. Ну-у… «Енот – это слабое беззащитное существо, от которого невозможно спастись». Или вот: «Стиральная машина с помещённым внутрь енотом не нуждается во внешнем источнике энергии».

Он подождал, когда Джаред отсмеётся, и добавил:

\- А ещё вот это, тебе понравится: «Не зафиксировано ни одного случая участия енотов в гей-парадах. Это говорит о многом», - тут Джей захохотал уже в голос. - А ещё… а вот и автобус.

\- Эй, - возмутился Джаред, - это уже не про енотов!

Дженсен рассмеялся, потрепал его по чёлке и указал в сторону приближающегося транспорта.

Автобус остановился напротив них, и водитель, открыв двери, крикнул:

\- Эй, вам далеко?

Джей начал будить Брока, а Дженсен подошёл поближе.

\- А в чём дело? Вы не едете?

\- Еду-еду, - приветливо помахал ему рукой водитель. - Просто у меня всего один пассажир, а на сегодня это последний заход. Могу довезти до самого дома, или куда вам там надо.

Дженсен влез на приступку и помог Джареду затащить Брока внутрь.

\- Нам сюда, - он протянул водителю бумажку с адресом, которую дал ему Роб. - Везём парня к маме.

\- О, вам повезло! – подмигнул ему водитель. - Там как раз недавно заасфальтировали пару лесных дорог, довезу прямо до крыльца.

\- Спасибо! – хором отозвались Дженсен и Джаред и потащили Брока в конец автобуса.

*******

Автобус тронулся, как только они вошли внутрь, и сразу поехал по каким-то кривым закоулкам – иначе, как объяснить, что их носило по всему салону, прежде чем они смогли сесть?

Пока они выбирали место, куда посадить Брока, Дженсен обратил внимание на того единственного пассажира, которого упомянул водитель. Разглядеть его лицо не удалось, поскольку он (или она) лежал большим клубком рванья, источавшего неприятный запах, сразу на двух сидениях. Проходя мимо него, Дженсен поморщился и подумал, склонен ли их водитель к благотворительности по жизни, или у него просто такое настроение сегодня? Тот явно подобрал какого-то бомжа, и оставалось только надеяться на то, что они с Джаредом и Броком не выглядели такими же бесприютными и несчастными, раз водитель решил их подвезти.

«А вдруг это та же самая старуха?» - промелькнуло в голове Дженсена, и он чертыхнулся. Похоже, мания преследования набирала обороты, и Дженсен уже не мог её контролировать. Может, дело вообще не в нервах и тенях, а в том, что на маскараде кто-то подсыпал ему наркоты на ланче, и теперь у него галлюцинации, как у Брока…

\- Ну что, никак не можешь его усадить? – насмешливо поинтересовался Дженсен у Джареда, который всё ещё возился с подростком – просто чтобы отвлечься от своих мыслей, поскольку идея о наркотиках всерьёз его напугала.

\- Это проблематично, потому что кое-кто стоит уже пять минут, уставившись на мирно спящего человека, и мешает мне пройти, - чуть недовольно отозвался Джаред, отодвигая его в сторону и сажая Брока на первое попавшееся сидение.

\- Надо было посадить его сюда, - Дженсен указал на один из последних рядов, где было приоткрыто окно. - Тут дует, его проветрит немного. И желательно быть подальше от этого «мирно спящего», потому что вонь от него…

Джаред смерил его непривычно серьёзным взглядом и неожиданно заявил:

\- Дженс, хватит всё контролировать. Сядь и займись чем-нибудь другим.

Он практически силой усадил Дженсена на сидение около окна, а сам устроился рядом и стал наблюдать за Броком, покачивающимся в одном из кресел следующего ряда.

\- Чем же, например? – скептически поинтересовался Дженсен.

По правде говоря, сегодня ему настолько мало удавалось контролировать происходящее, что это почти уже стало привычным. Так вот, значит, как чувствуют себя люди, за которых всё решают другие…

\- Порисуй кроликов на стекле, - пожал плечами Джей, словно это было само собой разумеющееся занятие.

Он перегнулся через Дженсена, дыхнул на оконное стекло и ткнул пальцем в запотевший участок:

\- Вот тут.

\- У меня уже есть один Адский Кролик по соседству, - проворчал Дженсен, - Мне, пожалуй, достаточно.

\- Тогда мы будем писать важные слова, - Джей схватил Дженсена за руку и начал выписывать его указательным пальцем буквы «J-E-N-S-…». При этом он снова перегнулся через Дженсена, то и дело выдыхая на стекло и будто бы непроизвольно задевая его нос или губы своим ухом.

\- Боже, Джей, ты как в первом классе, - фыркнул Дженсен, тайком вдыхая запах его волос. Они пахли сигаретным дымом и совсем чуть-чуть хвоей, - Тут только сердечка не хватает…

\- А что, это идея!

\- Чёрт, ты мне так палец сломаешь! Пусти, придурок!

Дженсен вырвал едва не изогнутый под неестественным углом палец и, не сдержавшись, куснул Джареда в неосмотрительно подставленное ухо.

Тот издал необыкновенный восхищённо-мурлыкающий звук, от которого у Дженсена побежали мурашки по всему телу, извернулся и поцеловал его.

Это было похоже даже не на поцелуй, а на смакование любимой еды. Надо быть очень уверенным в себе человеком, чтобы так откровенно наслаждаться любым прикосновением и лаской. Или очень непосредственным, что, кажется, было ближе к истине в случае Джареда. Дженсену в этом смысле всегда мешал внутренний контроль – но едва ли сейчас от него что-то осталось.

…Джей медленно облизывал его нижнюю губу, прихватывая её зубами, и щекотал самый край кончиком языка; потом вдруг углублял поцелуй, доставая до самого нёба и зарываясь пальцами в короткие пряди на макушке, чтобы притянуть ещё ближе – а затем снова переходил на почти целомудренные прикосновения, мягко целуя капризный изгиб его верхней губы. И Дженсен постепенно забывал обо всём: о возможной слежке и об их ссоре, о двух месяцах разлуки и о Данниль, о Броке и об этом трясущемся автобусе… Те поцелуи в чулане, оказавшейся раздевалкой, он не воспринимал так ярко (не говоря уже о том, что половину он не запомнил): желание прикоснуться к Джею было так велико, что оценить все эти детали он просто не сумел; к тому же он был взвинчен из-за ситуации с Данниль. Теперь всё было иначе.

\- Признайся, Джей, - полушёпотом, ещё не вполне соображая, спросил Дженсен, едва Джаред его отпустил, - ты долго тренировался, чтобы достичь такого мастерства?

Тот уже привычно понял его с полуслова и довольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Годы, Дженс, годы… На специально предназначенной для этого подушке.

Дженсен откинул голову на спинку кресла и залился смехом.

\- Боже, Джей, только не говори, что у твоей подушки был полноценный рот с зубами и языком для тренировок!

\- Хм, а это мысль! – загорелся Джаред и обвёл пальцем контур губ Дженсена. - Я закажу слепок с твоего рта, и мне сделают подушку с точной копией. Буду целовать её одинокими ночами…

Дженсен представил свои губы, торчащие из подушки, и его передёрнуло.

\- Ну уж нет. Даже думать не хочу, что _ещё_ ты с ней будешь делать!

Джаред хохотнул, подтверждая самые страшные подозрения.

\- Извращенец! – Дженсен ткнул его в бок.

\- Ау! Да ты сам это придумал!

\- А нечего было развивать. Сам говорил: у меня больное воображение. И, вообще, иди сюда…

\- Слушай, да ты подсел, кажется.

\- Заткнись и покажи, что у тебя там за фигня торчит.

\- Что?!

\- Я про лабрет, Джей.

\- Чувак, ты меня пугаешь.

\- Да мне и самому уже страшно… Это что, шип?

Наверное, Дженсену стоило разглядеть свой маленький фетиш ещё в раздевалке особняка, но ему почему-то казалось, что это такое деликатное дело, на которое надо обязательно просить разрешение. Джаред явно не разделял его сомнений и наблюдал за его действиями одновременно насмешливо и с любопытством.

Дженсен потрогал новый лабрет самыми кончиками пальцев, чувствуя, как у него пересыхает во рту. Он был словно малыш, дорвавшийся до своего рождественского подарка. «Ты вконец двинулся на этом парне» - констатировал голос Майка в его голове.

Пирсинг был на этот раз из тёмного металла и представлял собой маленький, но довольно острый конус. Дженсен непроизвольно потёр свой подбородок, не понимая, как Джей умудрился не расцарапать его во время поцелуев.

Он наклонился к лабрету, но затем вдруг отпрянул, вспомнив кое-что важное.

\- Джей, я ведь не навредил тебе в тот раз? Ты давно делал прокол?

Джаред непонимающе уставился на него.

\- Я читал про пирсинг, - неуверенно пояснил Дженсен. - О том, что он заживает один-два месяца, и в это время нельзя целоваться, чтобы чужая слюна не попала.

\- Читал про пирсинг? – умилился Джей. - Чтобы быть во всеоружии в следующий раз?

Дженсен воспринял это как насмешку и начал было отстраняться, но Джаред не позволил ему:

\- Эй, не обижайся. Мне очень приятно, честно! – он широко улыбнулся, притянул его и ласково чмокнул в губы. - Ну, если ты читал об этом, то знаешь, что алкоголь тоже нельзя, пока заживает. А я пил сначала пиво, а потом текилу. Помнишь? Этому проколу уже три года.

\- Ну, раз так… - Дженсен облизнулся и обхватил наконец этот вызывающе торчащий шип губами, а затем слегка втянул в себя. Джей сразу же отреагировал, подавшись к нему и тихо зашипев. Дженсен провёл языком по самому кончику, вызывая у себя щекочущее ощущение, и сглотнул, чувствуя подступающее возбуждение. Он на мгновение оторвался от лабрета, чтобы посмотреть на замершего Джареда и убедиться, что тот получает от этого свою порцию удовольствия. Затем вернулся к прерванному занятию и начал играть с шипом языком: чуть покачал из стороны в сторону и умудрился даже разок прокрутить вокруг своей оси, отчего Джей коротко застонал и попытался поцеловать его в ответ – но Дженсен крепко удержал его за подбородок и медленно потянул шип на себя. На этот раз у него получилось нежнее, чем в Сан-Антонио, и Джареду явно не было больно. Поэтому Дженсен уже со спокойной совестью тронул свой любимый прокол кончиком языка – и внезапно подумал о том, можно ли вынуть лабрет.

\- Джей?

\- А? – тот всё ещё не слишком хорошо соображал после всего.

\- А ты вынешь его как-нибудь?

\- Я думал, тебе нравится.

\- Нравится. Просто… ну, интересно, - чуть смущённо ответил Дженсен.

\- Хоть сейчас.

Сейчас не получилось, потому что в этот момент Брок неожиданно начал заваливаться вбок и с грохотом упал со своего сидения.

Джаред выругался и, поскольку сидел ближе, пошёл его поднимать.

Дженсен откинулся на спинку своего кресла и лениво потянулся, наблюдая за его действиями. Честное слово, вставать совсем не хотелось: он ощущал, как у него припухли губы от поцелуев, на щеках наверняка был румянец, а пальцы чуть подрагивали от сдерживаемого желания. Он и раньше не жаловался на свой организм (не считая этой дурацкой истории с Данниль в последние два месяца), но Джаред совершенно точно действовал на него как афродизиак. Наверное, со стороны он сейчас выглядел как наркоман под кайфом, подстать Броку.

Он поймал чуть насмешливый и тёплый взгляд Джея и решил, что сидеть без дела всё-таки неправильно. Поэтому встал, ещё раз потянулся и направился к водителю, тайком пощекотав Джею бок по пути.

Водитель рассказал об их маршруте, пояснив, что часть улиц тут имеют одностороннее движение, поэтому приходится объезжать их по более длинному пути. Дженсен не слишком часто бывал в Дельте, но узнал некоторые дома и магазины, и стало ясно, что они уже почти у цели.

Возвращаясь обратно в конец салона, он невольно задержал дыхание, чтобы не чувствовать вони, исходящей от бомжа, и бросил на него неприязненный взгляд.

Бомж перевернулся во сне и разметался на своих двух сидениях так, что его тряпьё и набитые чёрти-чем пакеты захламили половину прохода и даже свисали со спинок обоих кресел. Сквозь грязь на его лице было видно, что он ещё довольно молод и даже почти не отёкший, как это бывает у бомжей «со стажем»; руки, спрятанные в вязаные перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, были довольно тонкими и даже, можно сказать, артистичными. Дженсен застыл, почти не дыша, с любопытством разглядывая этого странного парня, подмечая всё новые детали – например, значок в виде ангела, прицепленный к куртке (видимо, из какой-то благотворительной организации, где его кормили), или торчащий из кармана парик… Стоп, парик?

Дженсен пригляделся получше и понял, что видел те же самые седые косы полчаса назад, на голове у старухи с цветами. Он никак не мог спутать, потому что косы были заплетены каким-то хитрым способом, и, к тому же, у латиноамериканцев весьма специфический оттенок седины. Получается, что этот бомж либо только что снял скальп с продавщицы роз – либо это она и есть. В смысле, он. Переодетый…

\- Дженсен, на выход! – прокричал ему в ухо Джей так, словно говорил это уже не первый раз. Он неожиданно оказался совсем рядом, снова таща на себе Брока.

\- Джей, это чёртова старуха! – зашипел в ответ Дженсен, ткнув пальцем в молодого бомжа. - Это точно она!

Джаред перевёл взгляд с одного на другого и приподнял брови:

\- Тебя укачало, что ли? Какая ещё старуха?

\- Та, которая продала нам розу!

\- Мистер Библиотекарь, включи свою логику. Бомжи не продают цветы. Иначе они не были бы бомжами. Не говоря уже о том, что это мужчина…

\- Прошу прощения, - кашлянул водитель. - Конечно, продвинутые молодые люди вроде вас должны думать о нищих и обездоленных, но мы вообще-то приехали. Может, вы сойдёте?

\- Пойдём, Дженс, - Джареду было явно непросто тащить и Брока, и Дженсена одновременно, но ему это всё же удавалось. - Оставь бедолагу в покое и скажи «спасибо» доброму дяде, который нас подвёз.

Он практически силой выдернул обоих своих не вполне адекватных спутников из автобуса, кивнул водителю и начал оглядываться в поисках дома Брока.

Автобус тронулся с места, и в окне появилась довольная физиономия бомжа. Он помахал Дженсену рукой и прощально потряс париком старухи.

*******

\- Джей, я говорю тебе, что за нами следят! Чёрт, да ты же сам был уверен, что это маскарад, что у старухи парик!

\- А я говорю тебе, что ты параноик! Я просто развлекался там, понятно было, что эта старуха - вовсе не переодетый мужик!

Дженсен успел дважды пересказать ему свою теорию о слежке, и Джей, похоже, уже не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

\- Ну ладно, Дженс, я погорячился. Просто послушай меня: никто за нами не следит. Никаких шпионских страстей, понятно? На тебя подействовал свежий воздух или выпивка на ланче, или голод, или Брок дыхнул, не знаю…

Дженсен бессильно опустил руки. Ну неужели его предположения звучат так неубедительно?

\- Я хочу сказать, ты просто перенервничал – не знаю из-за чего, может, из-за угона или из-за того, что мы ругались. Атмосфера в этом Суррее, будем честными, не самая позитивная, вот тебе и мерещатся всякие тени. А идея о том, что какой-то преследователь переодевается, чтобы держаться поближе к нам и оставаться при этом неузнанным, пришла к тебе из-за утреннего маскарада, могу поспорить.

Дженсен сердито отвернулся и покачал головой.

\- Ну, не обижайся, - Джей протянул к нему руки и попытался приобнять. - Это не значит, что я считаю тебя психом или не верю тебе. Просто думаю, что у всего есть простое объяснение, и тебе надо успокоиться.

Он мягко поцеловал Дженсена в висок, в скулу и щекотно подул за воротник, отчего тот непроизвольно хмыкнул и немного оттаял.

\- А если – видишь, я допускаю такую возможность – если по какой-то безумной причине за нами действительно следят, то тебе будет достаточно всего одного очевидного факта, чтобы убедить меня. Просто я до сих пор ничего такого не видел, ну поверь мне.

\- Ох, чёрт с тобой, - махнул рукой Дженсен. - Давай займёмся Броком.

Подросток всё это время стоял у невысокого заборчика, пошатываясь, но понемногу приходя в себя.

Они с Джаредом нашли нужный дом за пару минут и осторожно позвонили в дверь, думая о том, что сказать родителям Брока.

\- Что Вам угодно?.. – раздался строгий женский голос, однако, прежде чем они успели ответить, хозяйка дома открыла дверь и увидела подростка. - Господи, Брок!

Она бросилась к сыну и практически выхватила его из рук Дженсена с Джаредом.

\- Что произошло? На нём лица нет!

\- Добрый день, мэм, - вежливо начал Дженсен. - Сегодня у нашего друга, Роба Бенедикта – Вы его знаете?

Женщина кивнула.

\- …у Роба была свадьба. Ваш сын был там гостем, как и мы. Когда нам понадобилось уехать, устроитель попросил отвезти Брока домой, поскольку он выпил пару лишних кружек пива.

Он переглянулся с Джаредом, и тот незаметно кивнул.

\- Опять пиво! Господи, когда же ты возьмёшься за ум! – сердито воскликнула мать Брока, дав ему лёгкий подзатыльник, потом повернулась к Дженсену с Джаредом:

\- Спасибо, что привезли его! В таком состоянии он даже такси вызвать не может… Хотите чаю или...?

Но Брок перебил её на середине предложения.

\- Пре-еставляешь, мам, ему даже не надо трепаться об исс-сскустве… пять минут, чтобы быть геем! – радостно поделился он, ткнув пальцем в Джареда.

Тот часто заморгал, с трудом вспоминая утренний разговор в «соборе», потом пожал плечами. Дженсен покачал головой: да, за добрые дела всегда приходится платить.

И точно – мать Брока бросила на них испепеляющий взгляд, схватила сына и втолкнула в дом.

\- Если узнаю, что вы моего мальчика...

\- Да что Вы, мэм! – Джей изобразил оскорблённую невинность. - Мы были слишком заняты друг другом.

\- Да не-е, мам, они клёвые! – высунулась в дверь голова Брока.

Миссис Келли смерила их прищуренным взглядом, потом снова толкнула сына внутрь и захлопнула перед ними дверь.

\- Ты знаешь, а я ведь её понимаю, - Дженсен задумчиво уставился на покачнувшиеся жалюзи на двери. Ещё бы - сын приходит домой пьяный, не говоря уже о том, что обкуренный, да ещё и оказывается, что парни, которые его притащили – парочка гомиков; он бы на её месте и не так отреагировал.

\- А я к нему даже как-то привязался… - почесав макушку, Джаред сел прямо там, где стоял.

У Дженсена тоже было ощущение непривычной лёгкости в руках, но это скорее радовало. Малолетние наркоманы не вызывали в нём ни симпатии, ни желания позаботиться. В отличие от этого странного существа, которое сидело на ступеньках лестницы, глядя на него снизу вверх, как тогда, на берегу Сан-Антонио.

Дженсен уселся на ступеньку выше, и Джей ткнулся лбом ему в колено, что-то неразборчиво проворчав.

\- Устал? – Дженсен запустил руку ему в волосы и начал почёсывать затылок.

Джаред довольно заурчал, когда пальцы прошлись за ухом, и Дженсен рассмеялся.

\- Ну ты точно большой кот, я ещё в первый раз заметил…

Джей только хмыкнул, но Дженсену ответ и не требовался. Тепло, исходившее от Джареда, боролось с напряжением, скопившимся за весь день. Дженсен пытался расслабиться, думая только о мягких волосах, которые он пропускал через пальцы, и широком лбе, упиравшемся ему в ногу, – но глаза всё равно оглядывали улицу, ожидая, что в любой момент из-за угла снова появится бомж или старуха, или ещё какой-нибудь безумный персонаж…

\- Молодые люди, вы тут что, заночевать решили? – раздался из-за их спин раздражённый голос хозяйки дома.

Джаред даже не повернулся в её сторону, так что отдуваться пришлось Дженсену.

\- Прошу прощения, мэм. Мы хотели отдохнуть пару минут и… уже уходим, - закончил он, поймав крайне сердитый взгляд миссис Келли.

Он пригладил растрёпанную его стараниями шевелюру Джея и только после этого шепнул ему:

\- Пора сменить дислокацию.

Джаред снова хмыкнул и неохотно оторвался от него.

\- Всего доброго, - явно не имея в виду ничего доброго, попрощалась с ними хозяйка и уже во второй раз хлопнула дверью.

\- Ну и куда мы теперь? – поинтересовался Джаред, когда они снова зашагали по улице.

\- В лес? – предложил Дженсен, разглядывая темнеющие вдали сосны.

*******

\- Напомни мне ещё раз, какого хрена мы забыли в лесу?

Джей немного боязливо оглядывался по сторонам, видимо, ожидая встретить тут медведей, которые охраняли плантации марихуаны.

Дженсен бодро перепрыгивал через валявшиеся ветки и вертел головой во все стороны, якобы наслаждаясь видами природы, а на самом деле – высматривая их преследователя. Тот ведь наверняка сошёл с автобуса, как только он скрылся из виду, и теперь снова следует за ними. Елей в этой части леса совсем не было, а сосны были совсем молодыми и тонкими, так что спрятаться за ними будет проблематично.

\- Мы тут… гуляем. Дойдём через лес до Ривер-роуд, там можно будет перекусить.

После реакции Джея на идею о слежке, Дженсен решил ничего больше не говорить об этом, но на самом деле он хотел сбить преследователя с толку или заставить его как-то раскрыть себя. Может, идея с лесом и не была такой уж хорошей, но в городе он уже потихоньку начал сходить с ума, со всеми этими тенями на стенах и подозрительными личностями у мусорных баков. Здесь, по крайней мере, у него была возможность подышать свежим воздухом и сменить обстановку.

Джаред с сомнением оглянулся по сторонам и поёжился. В лесу было холоднее, чем в городе, так что он поднял ворот пиджака и зябко потёр ладони друг о друга.

\- По-моему, в таких местах гулять не надо. Для прогулок есть парки, а тут наверняка водятся всякие лесные призраки.

\- Джей, это же Канада. Все парки – это те же леса, - Дженсен усмехнулся. - А насчёт призраков… вон, смотри.

Он указал на небольшой деревянный идол, стоявший возле прикрытого листьями возвышения. Идол был таким же, как тот, у которого Джей с Броком разыгрывали сценки из «Сумерек»: два бога, отвернувшиеся друг от друга.

\- И что это?

\- Такие идолы устанавливают над гуронскими общими могилами.

Джей с опаской и любопытством подошёл поближе, и Дженсен рассказал ему про церемонию «пира мертвых». У гуронов было принято в определенное время выкапывать тела всех ушедших за последнее десятилетие членов племени, а затем переносить их в общую могилу. Индейцы верили, что без этой церемонии души умерших не могут переселиться в мир иной и будут обречены на вечные скитания по земле.

\- То есть теперь их духи уже точно здесь не бродят? – Джаред вынул из нагрудного кармашка свою «розу на могилу» и положил на захоронение, пробормотав что-то вроде «вот и пригодилась».

\- Да, Джей, можешь не волноваться. Этих уже упокоили, - хихикнул Дженсен.

Джаред немного повеселел (а ведь говорил, что не суеверный!), и Дженсен решил рассказать ему про других существ, которых остерегались индейцы в местных лесах. В итоге, они даже не заметили, как начали играть в «кто знает больше лесных чудовищ».

\- Вендиго! – проявил эрудицию Джей.

\- Эльфы.

\- Ты серьёзно?

\- Ну-у. Очень злобные эльфы.

\- Хм, ну ладно. Вервольф.

\- Блуждающий огонёк.

\- Единорог.

\- Эй!

\- А что? Насколько я помню, хорошо они относятся только к девственникам. Так что нам надо запастись парой ножовок, чтобы отпилить ему рог.

\- Я не буду убивать единорога!

Джаред расхохотался.

\- Боже, Дженс, у тебя сейчас такой вид, словно ты где-то тут в лесу живёшь и лично с единорогом общаешься. Как девственность вернул, сволочь?

\- Пошёл нафиг. Пикси.

\- Чувак, только не говори, что ты читал «Гарри Поттера»!

\- Исходя из постановки вопроса, могу сделать вывод, что ты-то читал. Мне пришлось. Моя сестра Мэган однажды серьезно заболела и быстро уставала от чтения. Так что я читал ей вслух.

\- О. Ну-у, - Джей помолчал. - О! Ты будешь в восторге! Дженни Зелёные Зубы!

\- ЧТО?!

Джаред плюхнулся на ближайший пенёк и разразился совершенно истеричным смехом – со всхлипами и подвываниями.

\- Ты бы себя видел!.. Только что волосы дыбом не встали!..

\- Джей, скажи – такое существо действительно есть, или это просто дурацкая шутка?

\- Нет-нет, - немного отдышался Джаред. - У Чада тётка вышла замуж за ирландца и каждый раз, как приезжала в гости, пугала его Дженни Зелёными Зубами.

\- Ты издеваешься?

\- Нет, правда. Они утаскивают детей под воду и скрипят зубами…

\- Я прямо сейчас позвоню Чаду и скажу, что ты мне тут напридумывал! – Дженсен демонстративно достал сотовый. - Диктуй телефон!

\- Да ладно тебе! Ничего я не выдумал. Обиделся, что ли? – Джей обеспокоенно протянул к нему руки и поманил к себе.

Дженсен скрестил руки на груди и гордо вскинул подбородок.

\- Чёрт, Дженс, да ты сам как блуждающий огонёк! В руки не даёшься… – Джаред внезапно схватил его за пояс и рывком притянул к себе, вжимаясь лицом в пиджак.

\- Джей, ты чего? – Дженсен замер, не уверенный, стоит ли ему шутливо оттолкнуть его или позволить обнимать дальше.

Тот потёрся носом о пуговицы, глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза:

\- Я соскучился.

Дженсену показалось, что сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Но к эйфории примешались застарелые горечь и обида.

\- Так что мешало тебе позвонить раньше? Просто позвонить?

Джаред снова тяжело вздохнул и ещё сильнее вжался лбом ему в живот. Похоже, этот упрямый гад никогда не признает, что тоже был неправ. «Обойдёшься без извинений, Дженни» - развёл руками внутренний Майк, и Дженсен непроизвольно облизал зубы, стирая воображаемую зеленцу. Нет, вот ведь гад, в самом деле!

\- Дженсен, - протянул Джей, продолжая бодать его пресс, - я голо-одный.

Когда он говорил таким голосом, Дженсену страстно хотелось затискать его до смерти. Ну, после того, как накормит, конечно.

\- Думаешь, тут что-нибудь найдётся?

И даже такие идиотские вопросы в его исполнении становились просто очаровательно глупыми.

\- В лесу-то? Конечно! Пособираем коренья, разорим запасы белочки, поймаем оленя, на худой конец, – Дженсен потрепал его кудри и задумчиво добавил: - Ты вообще будешь сыт с одной туши?

Джаред прыснул со смеху.

\- Эй! Я вовсе не такой прожорливый! И, вообще, ланч был в десять утра – а сейчас уже начало пятого!

\- Ну так чего рассиживаешься? До города осталось минут десять ходьбы. Там и поедим.

Джаред неохотно разомкнул объятия и поднялся с пенька.

\- Надеюсь, ты действительно знаешь, куда мы идём, - пробормотал он, с сомнением вглядываясь в чащу вокруг них.

По мере того как они удалялись от Дельты, лес вокруг них становился всё гуще, и в какой-то момент Дженсен даже засомневался, верно ли он помнит этот путь. Роб, который жил в Саншайн Хиллз, тоже к западу от Суррея, постоянно ходил до их исследовательского центра через этот лес, чтобы срезать; он показал этот маршрут Дженсену после того, как они устроили у Роба дома пьянку всем отделом. На память Дженсен не жаловался, но в городе он всё же ориентировался лучше, а деревья несколько сбивали его с толку.

Джаред напевал какую-то из песен Led Zeppelin, и слуха ему, определённо, не хватало, поэтому Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением, когда что-то в чаще отвлекло его от пения.

\- Ты это видишь?

\- О чём ты? – в том направлении, куда указывал Джаред, были только деревья, кусты и снова деревья. Неужели он всё-таки заметил слежку?

\- Смотри, - Джей притянул его к себе так, чтобы Дженсен смотрел с той же точки, что и он, облокотился ему на плечи и указал вперёд. - Там тоннель.

Сначала Дженсен ничего не видел, потому что от дыхания Джея на макушке у него бежали мурашки, и внимание совсем не хотело переключаться на какой-то там тоннель. Но потом он вгляделся получше и действительно его увидел.

Метрах в сорока от них был небольшой холм – один из этих поросших лесом прибрежных холмов – а прямо посреди него зияла чернотой огромная каменная арка. Камни в её сводах были покрыты мхом и зарослями молодых кустиков, так что разглядеть эту чёрную дыру можно было только с определённого ракурса.

\- Пойдём посмотрим? – загорелся Джей.

*******

\- Как ты думаешь, что это? – спросил Джаред, пока они шли к арке.

\- Представления не имею. Дороги тут нет, может, шахта?

\- А я думаю, что это заброшенный железнодорожный тоннель. Я видел такой однажды, когда мы с друзьями ходили в поход. Рельсы демонтировали, а сам тоннель рушить не стали.

Дженсен удивлённо осмотрел арку и черноту за ней. То ли тоннель был слишком длинным, то ли поворачивал – но света в конце него не было. Поразительно, он никогда не слышал, что в окрестностях Ванкувера есть заброшенные тоннели – а уж он этот город и все близлежащие посёлки знал не хуже некоторых местных жителей.

\- Не зря всё-таки ты нас в лес затащил, да, Дженсен? – усмехнулся Джаред, трогая выпуклые камни у входа в тоннель.

Дженсен непонимающе посмотрел на него.

\- Я имею в виду, ты, пока не увидел тоннель, совсем ничему здесь не удивлялся, не считая моего появления. Это плохо.

\- Чем же это плохо? Просто я здесь ко всему привык. Это нормальный процесс.

\- Нет, - затряс головой Джаред, оглядывая своды арки. - Привычка ведёт к скуке. А скука – это потеря интереса к жизни. Поэтому нужно либо уметь удивляться уже знакомым вещам, либо всё время искать что-то новое.

Вот чему Дженсен точно не переставал удивляться, так это Джареду. В особенности тому, как тот неожиданно и легко переходил от своих шуток и детского поведения к философским рассуждениям.

\- Это твоя жизненная позиция? – поинтересовался он.

\- Думаю, у всех должна быть такая жизненная позиция. Ты замечал, что с большинством людей достаточно пообщаться пару часов, и ты уже знаешь половину их реакций? Все как в стоячей воде… Мне это не нравится.

«Что-то мне не кажется, что синхронистам положено быть такими внимательными по должности, - заметил внутренний голос Дженсена. - Мои навыки, значит, библиотекарю не подходят, а сам-то?»

Тут Джей наконец поймал заинтересованный взгляд Дженсена и словно спохватился:

\- Э-э. Я хотел сказать, тебе почаще нужны сюрпризы… - Джаред задумался, потом вдруг неуверенно улыбнулся. - А хочешь, кое-что попробуем?

\- Что? – приподнял бровь Дженсен и почему-то сразу подумал о неприличном.

\- Я завяжу тебе глаза. Можно? – Джаред достал из кармана большой носовой платок и помахал им. - Он чистый, не волнуйся.

\- Да я и не волнуюсь. Зачем завязывать мне глаза? – с любопытством посмотрел на него Дженсен.

\- Если скажу – не будет сюрприза. Ну пожалуйста?

Дженсен засомневался. С одной стороны – это же Джей, чего тут бояться?

С другой, «это же Джей» на самом деле ни черта не гарантировало. Он этого Джея на самом деле знает меньше двух дней. Так что, если посмотреть на ситуацию здраво, то сейчас он стоит посреди дикого леса возле какого-то жутковатого чёрного тоннеля, а едва знакомый парень (кстати, выше и – только теоретически – сильнее его) предлагает завязать ему глаза.

Дженсен хотел было отказаться, но одна очень влюблённая часть его души поинтересовалась: «Дурак, что ли?», и он на автомате кивнул.

Джей просиял и подскочил к нему с плотно скрученным платком.

\- Только в тоннель я не пойду! – запоздало предупредил Дженсен, но Джей уже завязал ему глаза.

\- Переносицу не трёт? – шепнул он Дженсену на ухо, отчего тот непроизвольно вздрогнул, и аккуратно пригладил края платка, чтобы под него не просачивался свет.

Дженсен покачал головой, и Джей несколько раз повернул его вокруг своей оси, чтобы он полностью потерял ориентацию в пространстве.

\- А теперь я закрою тебе уши, и ты будешь идти вперёд, ладно?

Он сделал шаг вперёд, и Джаред сразу закрыл ему уши ладонями, прижимаясь к его спине. Все звуки пропали, и он почувствовал себя совершенно слепым и глухим.

В общем-то всё было и так очевидно. Даже неспособный видеть и слышать, Дженсен всё ещё мог ощущать кожей, и по заметному похолоданию воздуха он сразу понял, что они всё-таки зашли в тоннель. Дженсен недовольно заворчал, сам себя почти не слыша, но Джей только прижался к нему крепче. От этого сразу нахлынули воспоминания о Сан-Антонио: о том, как Джаред выводил его из клуба, когда он застрял в толпе. Сейчас никаких толп вокруг не было, но ощущения тепла, защищённости и смутного возбуждения были совершенно такими же.

Как показалось Дженсену, они шли бесконечно долго, то и дело забирая чуть правее, прежде чем Джей наконец прижал его уши чуть сильнее и остановился. Потом он опустил руки, одним неуловимым движением снял с глаз Дженсена повязку – и исчез.

Дженсен оказался в кромешной тьме, и вокруг было одно всепоглощающее НИЧТО. Ни звука, ни дуновения ветерка, ни малейшего лучика света или блика. И он мог бы терпеть это так же как и предыдущие семь или десять минут – если бы всё ещё чувствовал присутствие Джареда. А без него это было просто жутко, тем более, что чувство направления он потерял ещё до входа в тоннель.

\- Джей, это не смешно! – чуть дрогнувшим голосом сказал Дженсен, протягивая руки вперёд, чтобы нащупать поблизости Джареда или, на худой конец, хотя бы стену.

\- Эй, нет, нет, - прозвучал практически возле самого его носа голос, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности. - Я совсем не это имел в виду.

Джей поймал его блуждающую руку в свою и сжал.

\- Это не для того, чтобы напугать тебя. Это чтобы ты успокоился.

\- Не понял, - Дженсен инстинктивно отпрянул, но Джаред его удержал.

\- Расслабься, Дженс, тихо, - Джаред погладил его ладонь другой рукой. - Просто ты весь день на взводе. А я вовсе не хотел тебя до такого доводить. Хотел, чтобы тебе понравилось, а не того, чтобы ты нервничал по каждому поводу: из-за Данниль, меня, Брока, угона, каких-то бомжей на улице и пассажиров в автобусе. Даже когда мы сдали Брока матери, тебя продолжало потряхивать… А здесь – темно и тихо. Можно успокоиться.

\- Это что ещё за терапия? «Темно и тихо» меня напрягают ещё больше, чем слежка и обкуренный подросток!

\- Нет, это просто стереотип. Мне всегда помогает. Я выключаю свет, задёргиваю шторы и закрываю дверь. И как бы сильно не нервничал – успокаиваюсь минут за десять-пятнадцать. Это настоящий отдых для глаз и ушей, можно привести мысли в порядок.

\- О, кто бы мог подумать, что ты со твоей комплекцией окажешься норным животным… - фыркнул Дженсен, но тот его прервал.

\- Просто помолчи и послушай.

\- Здесь нечего слушать.

Джаред прошёлся пальцами по его шее, подбородку, добрался до губ и прижал их, заставляя замолкнуть.

\- В том и смысл.

Дженсен наконец послушался его и попытался понять.

Какое-то время он ещё продолжал накручивать себя по поводу темноты, но потом вдруг подумал: чего здесь бояться? Если это действительно железнодорожный тоннель (а судя по высоте сводов арки, так оно и было), то ему достаточно найти любую стену и идти вдоль неё в любом направлении – рано или поздно он выйдет наружу. Здесь не копошились животные, и не было затхлого запаха: просто прохладно, тихо и темно, и действительно спокойно – особенно так, с Джеем возле него.

Он непроизвольно потёр глаза, замечая, что теперь, когда паника сошла на нет, они и вправду отдыхают от безумной круговерти этого дня – от маскарада, мелькающих за окнами машины деревьев, настороженных прохожих, теней, прячущихся за домами. Он и не осознавал, насколько в действительности был напряжён; значит, Джей был прав насчёт него.

Сам Джаред стоял близко, но не вплотную; он убрал пальцы от его рта, но продолжал мягко придерживать за ладонь. Было слышно только его мерное дыхание, а в остальном он совершенно сливался с пустотой вокруг. Даже прикосновение к руке не требовало к себе внимания, а было какой-то непривычной сопричастностью, просто знаком «я здесь».

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся. У него возникло ощущение, что за эти минуты тишины и темноты всё напряжение словно стекло с шеи, плеч, отпустило позвоночник и пропало где-то в недрах земли. Он полностью расслабился.

Дженсен чуть крепче сжал руку Джея в ответ и прошептал:

\- Спасибо. Я понял, о чём ты говорил.

Джаред усмехнулся и добрался ладонями до его плеч, слегка ощупывая и притягивая к себе.

\- Смотри-ка, и вправду понял, - он ласково помял пальцами его шею, потом скользнул выше, щекоча кожу за ушами, и прижался лбом к его лбу. - Такой доступный сейчас, просто прелесть.

Дженсен рассмеялся, ни капли не обидевшись, и вслепую нашёл его рот губами.

Они целовались очень долго, не переходя к чему-то большему, просто наслаждаясь самим процессом. Молча, без ругательств, стонов и бормотания – не потому, что нельзя, а просто потому, что в этом сейчас не было нужды. Только прикосновения, вкус, дыхание, тепло. У Дженсена ещё никогда не было такого восхитительного чувства невесомости, словно ничего вокруг нет, ничто его не держит и не связывает, но от этого не страшно, а удивительно легко и радостно…

\- Джей, если ты всегда добиваешься внимания таким вот образом, то личная жизнь у тебя, должно быть, скудная, - он со смешком оторвался от Джареда. - На всех тоннелями не напасёшься.

Джей рассмеялся.

\- А чего ими «напасаться»? Я всех вожу сюда. Ты разве не заметил тут трупный запашок?

Дженсен непроизвольно втянул носом воздух, и Джей расхохотался уже в полный голос:

\- Ты что, серьёзно подозревал, что я завёл тебя сюда, чтобы прирезать? Ладно, пойдём наружу, а то, вижу, темнота на тебя с непривычки плохо действует…

Джей снова взял его за руку и потянул куда-то, но Дженсен всё ещё слишком плохо ориентировался в пространстве, чтобы понять, движутся ли они туда, откуда пришли, или в противоположном направлении. Джаред шёл довольно уверенно, а значит – так или иначе они точно выберутся.

\- А почему здесь так темно? – спросил его Дженсен. - Если это тоннель, разве выходы не должны быть видны?

\- В этом, кажется, небольшое искривление путей. Я завёл тебя в ту часть, где тоннель изгибается, и света не видно. Сейчас увидишь.

Так и случилось: через пару минут Дженсен наконец различил крошечную светящуюся точку где-то очень далеко и понял, что они идут насквозь, а не возвращаются ко входу.

\- Знаешь, про эти тоннели и вообще заброшенные пути ходит куча баек, - вполголоса заметил Джей.

\- Ты про эти страшилки для бойскаутских походов?

\- И да и нет. Некоторые мне рассказывали ещё в детстве. Некоторые я читал. А парочку слышал из первых уст…

Дженсен усмехнулся.

\- Ну давай, я весь внимание.

Джей прокашлялся и начал вкрадчивым и немного печальным тоном:

\- Есть много историй о призрачных поездах – о тех, что увозят пассажиров в другую эпоху, на соседний континент или даже прямо в ад… о тех, которые несутся навстречу настоящим поездам, пугая машинистов до полусмерти, а потом сходят с рельсов за мгновение до столкновения; и о тех, которые ездят по старым путям совершенно беззвучно и лишь раз в несколько лет издают гудок, от которого седеют станционные смотрители…

Дженсена непроизвольно пробрала дрожь. Естественно, он понимал, что это всего лишь городские легенды, но Джаред был замечательным рассказчиком. Это был очередной его сюрприз, потому что всё время их общения рассказами в основном занимался Дженсен, и его стиль повествования был скорее отстранённым, хоть и информативным; у Джея же явно была артистическая натура, он умел правильно ставить паузы, менять интонацию и говорить так, словно и сам однажды видел призрачный локомотив.

\- Но, пожалуй, самой страшной историей является легенда о путевом обходчике, - продолжал Джаред. - Это произошло здесь, в Канаде, возле небольшого городка Сент-Луис в штате Саскачеван, всего несколько лет назад. Этот путевой обходчик ненавидел свою работу. Он был пьяницей, вечно забывал вовремя проверять рельсы и сообщать о неполадках и уже был на грани увольнения, когда всё это произошло… Старые машинисты и инженеры говорят, что у поездов тоже есть души, и они очень хорошо чувствуют, как люди относятся к ним и к их рельсам. И вот однажды этот смотритель стоял у железнодорожного перегона к северу от городка, напившись до полубессознательного состояния, и проклинал поезда и всю свою работу. В этот самый момент мимо проходил один из призрачных поездов, которые и раньше замечали на этом перегоне и едва он поравнялся со смотрителем…

Джаред выдержал драматическую паузу.

\- …как того засосало под колёса!

Джей наклонился к самому уху Дженсена:

\- Место, где это произошло, было безлюдным, и тело смотрителя нашли только через несколько дней. Да и то… не целиком. Возле самых рельсов лежало его полностью обезглавленное туловище с безвольно раскинутыми ногами и руками. На шее был аккуратный срез, но ни крови, ни следов другого человека вокруг не обнаружилось. Голова пропала, и никто так и не смог её найти.

Дженсен был совершенно захвачен рассказом и даже старался идти к Джею чуть ближе, чтобы не пропустить ни слова – хотя в тишине тоннеля можно было различить даже биение собственного сердца.

\- С тех самых пор на этом перегоне люди наблюдают одно и то же странное явление: над путями движется пятно призрачного света, напоминающее фару или большой фонарь. Одни говорят, что это тот самый призрачный поезд, задавивший смотрителя. Но те, кто подходил к свету поближе, видели, как он неровно покачивается, и знают: это з-за пьяной походки обходчика путей, который бродит по перегону с фонарём и ищет свою потерянную голову…

Джаред замолчал, и Дженсен немного нервно кашлянул.

\- Да, Джей…

Он хотел было разрядить атмосферу шуткой, но, в очередной раз бросив взгляд на приближающийся выход из тоннеля, потерял дар речи.

Округлую арку выхода перегораживала плотная коренастая фигура с фонарём в руках. Человек шёл навстречу им, чуть пошатываясь, и… головы у него не было. Только широкие плечи, над которыми торчала какая-то небольшая выпуклость. Фонарь он держал низко, так, что были видны только его заплетающиеся ноги.

\- Господи… - у Дженсена сердце забилось где-то в горле, и он вцепился в Джареда, отталкивая его назад. - Ты это видишь?

\- Не знаю насчёт Бога, Дженс, но я – вижу, - пробормотал Джей.

\- Это человек? – прошептал Дженсен. - Или… может, какая-то коряга?

\- Честно говоря, если выбирать из идущего навстречу человека и идущей навстречу коряги, я бы выбрал первое, - с сомнением отозвался Джаред.

\- Даже если он без головы?

Фигура тем временем продолжала приближаться, и Дженсен начал думать о том, стоит ли им побежать назад или отвлечь существо и прокрасться мимо – или закрыть глаза и представить, что его на самом деле нет, как в детстве, когда одеяло спасало от всех чудовищ.

\- По-моему, ты себя опять накрутил, - печально сказал Джаред и сжал его руку в своей. - Пойдём поближе, увидишь, это наверняка какой-нибудь местный житель.

Дженсену было действительно жутковато, но он не стал спорить и неохотно пошёл вперёд.

Когда фигура оказалась всего в нескольких шагах от них, Дженсена прошиб холодный пот. Человек поднял фонарь повыше…

И оказалось, что голова на месте. Просто он шёл, склонившись вниз, словно что-то разглядывал на земле. На Дженсена с Джаредом упал луч света, и человек испуганно вскрикнул, едва не выронив фонарь.

\- Мать моя, как вы меня напугали! – он схватился за сердце и подошёл поближе. - Чего вы тут бродите в темноте? Эти, сатанисты, что ли?

Это оказался совсем пожилой мужчина, сгорбленный и с трудом стоящий на ногах. Он был одет в запачканную походную куртку, которая удивительным образом сочеталась с его желтоватыми зубами.

\- Нет, - усмехнулся Джаред, сверкая в неверном свете фонаря своим белым костюмом. - Мы просто идём через лес. Ищем выход к… - он повернулся к Дженсену.

\- К Ривер-роуд. Потом заметили тоннель и решили посмотреть.

\- А-а. Понятно. Ну, молодёжь, правильно идёте. До Ривер-роуд тут минут десять ходу, пойдёмте покажу, - старик махнул рукой и медленно повёл их к выходу, со стороны которого пришёл.

\- А вы тут что делаете? – поинтересовался Дженсен, немного успокоившись.

\- А-а, водил внучку через тоннель, она, вон, как вы, такая же, тянет на всякие заброшенные места… Я тут лесником раньше был, потом город разросся, и от леса мало что осталось… Ну и внучка тут серёжку потеряла. Сейчас вас выведу и обратно пойду…

Старик чуть задыхался при ходьбе, но Дженсену почему-то показалось, что свою шатающуюся походку он подделывал. Слишком уж она была корявая.

Наконец они вышли из тоннеля, и Дженсен вдохнул полной грудью. Всё же что бы там не говорил Джей, слишком долго быть в темноте и тишине ему не нравилось, и тёплый зелёный свет леса, щебет птиц и мягкий ветерок действовали на него гораздо более успокаивающе.

Джаред улыбнулся ему и отпустил руку, прежде чем старик снова к ним повернулся, и Дженсен испытал какое-то нелепое чувство потери. Ощущение его пальцев в ладони стало уже настолько привычным, что разрывать этот контакт совсем не хотелось.

\- Ну что, молодёжь? Вам туда, - лесник указал в сторону нескольких высоких сосен. - Пройдёте ещё метров двести, там будет старый шлагбаум – от железной дороги, которая тут раньше проходила, а за ним уже и река Фрэйзер видна. Ривер-роуд идёт вдоль неё.

Старик пошёл обратно в тоннель, а Дженсен с Джаредом зашагали в указанном направлении. Напоследок Дженсен обернулся и буквально краем глаза поймал едва заметное движение лесника: тот повёл плечами, поправляя куртку, и на мгновение стало очень чётко видно, что на самом деле он гораздо стройнее, а то, что раньше казалось рыхлыми боками, животом и сутулостью – всего лишь подкладки в куртке.

«Я так и знал!» - заорал внутренний голос Дженсена, и он уже хотел было дёрнуть Джареда, чтобы показать ему… но вспомнил его реакцию в предыдущий раз и передумал. Лучше иметь неопровержимые доказательства, иначе Джей начнёт всерьёз считать его параноиком. Если он понял всё правильно, этот преследователь не оставит и в покое и появится ещё не раз, снова переодевшись или спрятавшись за очередной мусорый бак. И тогда Дженсен уж точно не упустит свой шанс и поймает его с поличным!

На всякий случай он обернулся ещё раз, но старик уже скрылся в тоннеле, и убедиться в том, померещилось ли ему, что это замаскированный молодой мужчина, или нет – возможности уже не было.

*******

После прогулки по лесу в городе им показалось жарко, и они, не сговариваясь, практически синхронно стянули пиджаки. На Дженсене остались сероватая льняная рубашка и чёрная жилетка, и Джей, бросив на него взгляд, непроизвольно расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на своей рубашке.

\- Жиле-етка…

\- Джей, я правильно понял – это твой фетиш? Мне что, теперь всё время жилетки носить?

Джаред всё с тем же дурашливым выражением лица лихорадочно закивал и протянул к нему руки.

\- Дай!

\- Что тебе дать? Клянусь, если я её сейчас сниму, то потом уже не одену. Я застёгивал все эти пуговицы полчаса!

\- Офигенные пуговицы… - с видом зомби продолжал кивать Джей, подтягивая Дженсена к себе и расстёгивая верхнюю пуговичку. - Обещаю, я лично застегну их все обратно!

Дженсен обречённо закатил глаза и замер, позволяя этому младенцу-переростку наиграться с его пуговицами.

После того как Джаред дважды расстегнул и застегнул все пуговицы (и при этом саму жилетку даже ни разу не снял), Дженсен осторожно отстранил его руки, которые пошли на третий заход, и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза:

\- Джей, я, конечно, понимаю, что малышам вроде тебя очень важно развивать мелкую моторику, но ты можешь делать это не на мне? Я готов подарить тебе эту жилетку хоть сейчас.

\- На фига она мне? – искренне удивился Джаред. - Это же твоя подарочная упаковка! Смысл именно в том, чтобы распаковывать тебя – и запаковывать обратно…

\- Чувствую себя каким-то товаром, честное слово, - пробормотал Дженсен, снова поймал тянущиеся к его многострадальным пуговицам руки и развернул Джареда в сторону реки. - Всё, психопат, пойдём есть. В голодном состоянии ты меня пугаешь.

По правде говоря, если кто и был психопатом, то это сам Дженсен. После встречи с лесником он снова начал нервно оглядываться по сторонам, и эффект тоннеля, который помог ему расслабиться, окончательно сошёл на нет. Чёрт побери, теперь он был совершенно уверен, что это не галлюцинация и не мания преследования. Лесник абсолютно точно был тем самым бомжом, который до того переодевался в старуху-продавщицу роз… Единственное, что по-настоящему беспокоило Дженсена, помимо самого факта слежки – это причина, по которой преследователь старался попасть им на глаза и, более того, принять активное участие в их путешествии. Если он хотел остаться незамеченным, то для чего ему понадобилось переодеваться в таких ярких персонажей и привлекать к себе внимание? Значит ли это, что преследователь специально направляет их в какое-то место? Дженсена передёрнуло. Теперь, когда он отмёл все предыдущие версии, он видел только два варианта развития событий: либо их тайком заводят в какую-то ловушку – либо всё происходящее ему просто снится. Второй вариант был даже правдоподобнее первого, но Дженсен категорически не хотел с ним соглашаться. Потому что это означало бы, что и Джей ему тоже приснился…

Джаред явно не годился на роль его сна, потому что снова бросил на жилетку Дженсена полный обожания взгляд (а Дженсен, хоть и не жаловался на воображение, такого даже во сне бы не придумал), а затем заметил:

\- Вон, кстати, какая-то забегаловка, - и указал в сторону придорожного кафе, посверкивающего в надвигающихся сумерках неоновой вывеской «Охотничья берлога».

…Кафе стояло возле самого леса, и, когда они вошли внутрь, у Дженсена создалось впечатление, что половина посетителей именно из леса и вышла. Попадались, конечно, и совершенно обычные люди: две пожилые дамы, несколько парочек, компания весёлых девушек – но остальные выглядели жутковато. В основном это были мужчины тридцати-пятидесяти лет, небритые и несколько неопрятные, в толстых кожаных куртках и с такими лицами, словно они прошли Вьетнам и не прочь сделать это ещё раз. То ли им с Джаредом повезло попасть в любимое заведение местных байкеров, то ли здесь неподалёку охотничья база – в любом случае Дженсен почувствовал себя неуютно.

\- Как-то здесь небезопасно, - на автомате выдал он, думая о том, что каждая из подозрительных личностей может оказаться преследователем.

\- Конечно, Дженс. Мы же возле самого леса. Придёт обкуренный йети и заставит нас сплясать под канадский гимн…

Дженсен вздохнул. Ладно, если Джей не хочет верить в слежку, то он не будет о ней упоминать. Тут и без этого достаточно поводов для беспокойства.

\- Между прочим, в прошлом году местные гангстеры устроили в Макдаке перестрелку.

\- Тут есть местные гангстеры? – восхищённо заозирался Джаред. Вот что значит – жертва Голливуда. Даже личный опыт столкновения с бандой отморозков не отучил его от восторженного восприятия преступности.

\- Не пялься так на людей. Ты как в зоопарке, честное слово, - Дженсен потащил его к ближайшему свободному столику.

\- А я и чувствую себя как в зоопарке. Все эти леса-горы-звери-идолы вперемешку с наркоманами, бомжами и гангстерами. Плюс плантации марихуаны на заднем дворе и активное гей-движение. Как будто в альтернативную реальность попал.

\- Это называется «за границей», Джей. Надо почаще выезжать, а то у большинства американцев ощущение, что все страны, кроме США, выдуманы ради прикола.

\- Угу… А это что? – Джаред с энтузиазмом ткнул пальцем в большую меховую шапку, висевшую на стене в качестве элемента декора.

\- Бобровая шапка, - пожал плечами Дженсен и подозвал официанта.

\- Ух ты! Хочу такую! – загорелся Джей, потом задумался и осторожно поинтересовался:

\- А Гринпис это одобрил?

\- Эй, не обижай канадцев! – усмехнулся Дженсен. - Страна, можно сказать, благодаря этим шапкам и появилась.

\- Да ладно!

\- Именно так, господа, - заметил подошедший к ним официант. - Благодаря бобровому промыслу сюда съезжалось всё больше охотников из США и Европы, и в конце концов они остались здесь жить.

\- Кто бы мог подумать. Канада построена на бобровых костях, - мрачно заключил Джаред.

Дженсен рассмеялся, а официант, кажется, оскорбился до глубины души – но меню всё же принёс.

Судя по ценам, им повезло попасть в заведение средней категории – не в забегаловку с комплексным обедом за 9 баксов, но и не в дорогой ресторан, где счёт на двоих может превысить 100 долларов. Цены были вполне вменяемые, и при этом разнообразие блюд не могло не радовать.

\- Так ты серьёзно говорил насчёт оленя там, в лесу? – удивлённо спросил Джаред, читая раздел «мясо».

\- Ну, на охоту, конечно, нужно разрешение, - Дженсен украдкой оглянулся по сторонам; кажется, в том углу он видел смутно знакомую физиономию. - Но да, оленина тут довольно популярна.

\- О! Тогда я хочу! А что ещё тут экзотичное есть?

\- Бобров не подаём, - отозвался всё ещё обиженный на него официант.

\- Вот засада. А я-то… - Джей ойкнул, когда Дженсен пнул его ногой под столом, и поправился. - Я хотел сказать, оленину с запечённым картофелем, пожалуйста, - он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Дженсена и добавил: - Моему другу то же и стакан тёмного рома. А мне текилу, двойную.

Официант принял заказ и удалился.

\- Не у всех есть чувство юмора, Джей, - Дженсен усмехнулся, потом чуть прикусил губу в сомнении. - Ты запомнил, что я пью?

\- Это было нетрудно, - пожал плечами Джаред. - Извини, ты хотел что-то другое?

Дженсен покачал головой.

Еду им принесли минут через пятнадцать, а за это время Джей успел разглядеть все национальные украшения кафе, то и дело спрашивая о них Дженсена, а Дженсен – всех посетителей и выделить для себя наиболее подозрительных личностей. Во-первых, это был пожилой мужчина за угловым столиком в тени, с надвинутой на глаза кепкой и недовольно поджатыми губами. Не то чтобы он на них смотрел, но один раз Дженсен поймал его цепкий взгляд, и тот ему очень не понравился. Во-вторых, парень за барной стойкой, отвинчивающий у своей навороченной фотокамеры объектив – он то и дело исподтишка на них оглядывался. И, в третьих, бой-баба лет сорока, которая сидела с небольшой группкой охотников (или байкеров) и громко смеялась; в какой-то момент она ткнула пальцем в сторону их с Джеем столика, и Дженсен увидел, что за поясом у неё торчит рукоять какого-то оружия.

Он смог отвлечься от своих наблюдений, только когда перед ним поставили тарелку с олениной, и запах мяса напомнил, насколько он на самом деле проголодался.

\- О, ничего себе! – восхитился Джаред, макая кусок оленины в брусничный соус, который подали к блюду. - Она похожа на печёнку, надо же!

\- Нравится? – улыбнулся Дженсен.

\- Угу, - закивал Джей, едва не жуя вилку вместе с мясом. - Очень необычно!

Тем не менее Дженсен расправился со своей порцией намного быстрее него, поскольку в подсознании у него продолжал мигать маячок «КОФЕ», и пока Джей смаковал каждый кусочек, он сидел как на иголках в ожидании своего двойного Эспрессо. Ристретто, конечно, был бы предпочтительнее, но здесь его не подавали.

Когда кофе наконец прибыл, на Дженсена, кажется, обернулась добрая половина кафе, потому что сдержать стон удовольствия после первого глотка он не сумел. Джей поднял на него офигевший взгляд и даже отложил вилку.

\- Чувак, судя по выражению лица, ты словил нехилый такой оргазм.

Дженсен только отмахнулся и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь каждой каплей. Конечно, это был не тот отдых, который подарил ему Джей в тоннеле, но ощущения были не менее потрясающие. В голове наконец наступило «Доброе утро», и, благодаря восстановленной ясности мысли, он смог оценить кандидатов в преследователи более тщательно.

Джей что-то рассказывал о своих родственниках – о старшем брате и младшей сестре, и Дженсен даже мимоходом удивился тому, что их семьи так похожи – но, по правде говоря, основная часть мозга у него была занята изучением других посетителей кафе, и он прослушал половину сказанного Джаредом. От типа в красном, того, что сидел у барной стойки, его отвлекло щёлканье пальцами перед самым носом.

\- Эй, чувак, не отвлекайся. У тебя эксклюзивная возможность посмотреть на моих псов.

Дженсен присмотрелся к протянутой фотографии и увидел двух больших собак, дергающих Джареда за рукава в разные стороны.

\- Твои адские псы? – улыбнулся он.

\- Почему адские? – удивился Джей.

\- Помнится, ты обещал скормить меня им.

Джаред нахмурился, затем, похоже, вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах давал такое обещание, слегка покраснел и потупился в свою тарелку, где ещё оставалась горстка нарезанного картофеля. Благодаря этому, Дженсен получил возможность снова посмотреть на парня в красном. Лицо его было скрыто в тени, но что-то в его жестах показалось Дженсену знакомым, и… о чёрт! Этот тип их фотографировал!

Ну, то есть со стороны это выглядело так, словно он проверяет в своей камере настройки, но Дженсен-то был уверен, что это трюк. Парень совершенно точно нацелил объектив на них и бесшумно щёлкал затвором.

\- Ах ты… - пробормотал он, бросил салфетку на стол и медленно поднялся.

\- Что случилось? – вскинул на него взгляд Джей.

\- Ты доедай и попроси счёт, ладно? – Дженсен старался стоять к типу с фотоаппаратом боком, чтобы видеть его, но при этом не вызывать подозрений. - А я сейчас вернусь.

Он оставил недоумевающего Джареда дожёвывать картошку, а сам решительным шагом направился к барной стойке.

В самый последний момент парень уловил, что его засекли, схватил камеру покрепче и практически бегом унёсся в сторону туалета. Дженсен обернулся по сторонам, надеясь, что никто не обратил внимания на эту сцену, и по возможности спокойно последовал за ним.

*******

Когда Дженсен распахнул дверь туалета, из маленького окошка напротив ещё торчал подозрительно знакомый ботинок, но через мгновение пропал и он. И как этот мерзавец умудрился просочиться через такую щель?

\- Да он издевается, мать его! – в сердцах воскликнул Дженсен.

И как это понимать? Значит, кто-то действительно решил собрать на него или Джея компромат? Сами методы – тайная слежка и фотосъёмка – наводили на мысль о частных детективах. Кому же они так насолили?..

\- Кто издевается? – поинтересовался Джаред, заходя вслед за ним.

\- Ты что, уже расплатился? – обернулся Дженсен.

\- Мне пришлось, - Джей сложил руки на груди. - Очень хотелось посмотреть, зачем ты пошёл за каким-то посторонним парнем в туалет.

\- Э-э, - Дженсен почесал чёлку и немного смущённо отозвался: - Я думаю, что за нами всё ещё следят.

\- Боже, Дженс. Ты действительно параноик! – закатил глаза Джаред. - Ну кто может за нами следить?

Он подошёл к окошку, под которым стоял Дженсен, немного подтянулся, ухватившись за узкий подоконник, и выглянул наружу. При этом у него слегка задралась правая штанина, и Дженсен увидел это. Несколько чёрных полосок на его ноге.

\- Что это такое?

\- Что? – не понял Джей.

\- Вот это, - Дженсен расширенными глазами смотрел на его лодыжку.

\- Да ничего, - Джей отвёл взгляд и торопливо одёрнул брюки, чтобы скрыть полоски, но Дженсена было уже не остановить. Он присел на корточки и схватил его за ногу.

\- Стой, стой, - придержал он вяло сопротивляющегося Джареда и закатал брючину до самого колена.

\- Это… - у него мгновенно пересохло во рту. - Ох.

Почти вся кожа от колена до лодыжки была разрисована очень простым, но завораживающим узором. Сверху вниз шло изображение реки: всего несколько волнистых линий, обвивавших ногу по спирали, однако очень тонко и тщательно выведенных. А вдоль этих линий шла одна единственная надпись: « _D_ _el R_ _i_ _o del Tiempo_ _n_ _avegamos a favor en la misma barca_ » - «По Реке Времени мы плывём в одной лодке». Это была та самая легенда о влюблённых, которую Дженсен рассказывал ему на берегу Сан-Антонио.

Кажется, на какую-то невесомую долю секунды у Дженсена остановилось сердце. А потом забилось снова – так бешено, что ему стало больно дышать.

\- Это татуировка? – голос едва слушался, и на выходе получился сиплым и резким.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Джей, и, когда Дженсен поднял на него взгляд, шёпотом добавил: - Ещё нет.

\- Что это значит? – так же тихо спросил тот.

Джаред заколебался. Он сглотнул, прикрыл глаза на мгновение, а затем снова посмотрел на Дженсена, уже уверенно и прямо:

\- Это станет татуировкой, если ты захочешь.

На этот раз Дженсен окончательно потерял дар речи. Сначала он просто продолжал смотреть Джареду в глаза, пытаясь уловить там тень насмешки или неискренности – но, похоже, тот говорил совершенно серьёзно. Тогда он снова перевёл взгляд на набросок татуировки и легонько, словно боясь стереть, провёл пальцем по волнам Реки Времени. Джей чуть заметно вздрогнул, и Дженсен почувствовал, как внутри у него всё звенит от потрясения и восторга. Никто никогда ничего подобного для него не делал.

Он закусил губу, потому что боялся своей собственной реакции – с одинаковой вероятностью он мог сейчас всхлипнуть или залиться истеричным смехом, так что пришлось пару минут глубоко и беззвучно дышать, чтобы скрыть это от Джареда. Когда самообладание удалось восстановить, он ещё раз осторожно погладил рисунок и прошептал с усмешкой:

\- Ты сволочь. Ждёшь, что я буду целовать твою ногу?

\- Что? – испуганно залепетал Джей. - Нет! Ты же сам её заметил! Я и не собирался тебе её показывать!

\- Из-за Данниль? – болезненно скривился Дженсен, думая о том, что в общем-то не заслужил ничего настолько охренительного.

\- Нет! – Джаред наконец схватил его за плечи и потянул к себе, вверх, заставляя оторваться от рисунка. - Нет, Дженс. Дело совсем не в этом, - он заставил расстроившегося Дженсена посмотреть на себя, - Я сглупил. Мне очень хотелось эту татуировку, поэтому я попросил мастера нарисовать контуры, чтобы посмотреть, как это будет выглядеть, и решить, стоит ли её делать. Пару дней назад. Краска стойкая, и только когда я уже прилетел сюда, до меня дошло, что тебе это всё может не понравиться.

\- С ума сошёл?

\- Нет, серьёзно. Я не хотел тебя напугать. Я имею в виду, это похоже на фанатизм, навязчивость, претензию на что-то…

\- Джей, ты придурок, - перебил его Дженсен и заставил замолчать, рывком притянув к себе и прижавшись губами к уголку его рта.

Несколько мгновений он никак не мог перебороть внутреннюю дрожь, захлестнувшую его от осознания собственной _нужности_ , и просто стоял так, ничего не делая и не позволяя ничего сделать Джареду. Он знал, что Джей готов проявить активность по первому зову, взять всё на себя и свести его с ума очередным безумным поцелуем – но сейчас ему нужно было играть первую скрипку самому. Поэтому, глубоко вздохнув, он легко лизнул Джареда между губами, прося его приоткрыть рот, и начал медленно, страстно его целовать. Удивительно, но Джей охотно ему поддался.

Дженсен вжал его в стену под окном, одной рукой расстегнул пару пуговиц на его рубашке и начал гладить по рёбрам, а другой привлёк его голову к себе, зарываясь пальцами в длинные пряди, и потёр языком нёбо, всё ещё сладковатое после брусничного соуса.

В голове у него вертелось что-то вроде «как же хорошо, охренительно, Боже, с ума можно сойти, хочу, хочу ужасно, путь будет только мой!», и, судя по слабым, пускающим ток по нервам Дженсена стонам, Джареду очень нравился этот собственнический, требовательный поцелуй. Он сомкнул губы вокруг его языка и начал медленно его посасывать, и у Дженсена возникло очень сильное желание опустить его на пол и взять прямо здесь и сейчас; но рациональная часть мозга, к счастью, всё ещё продолжала работать: пол тут грязный, на Джареде потрясающий белый костюм, сюда могут войти люди, и вообще, когда они наконец займутся сексом, то это точно будет не в туалете.

Дженсен ещё разок прикусил его губы по очереди и неохотно отпустил Джея, чтобы перевести дыхание.

\- Кажется, ты меня так ещё ни разу не целовал, - выдохнул Джей, глядя на него расфокусированным взглядом. - Кажется, меня вообще никто так не целовал…

\- Это потому, что для меня ещё никто такого не делал, - Дженсен потёрся носом о его подбородок, затем на всякий случай всё же уточнил: - Это ведь правда для меня?

\- Для тебя, - Джаред засиял тёплой улыбкой, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся.

\- Мужики, я, конечно, всё понимаю, - покачал головой вошедший парень. - Гей – друг человека и всё такое. Но можно хотя бы в туалет сходить спокойно?

Тут Дженсен тоже не выдержал и засмеялся. Он молча махнул парню, отлепился от Джареда, с сожалением разрывая контакт, и потащил его наружу.

На улице они почти синхронно замерли, глубоко вдыхая чистый лесной воздух, и снова засмеялись, глядя друг на друга. Ещё никогда в жизни Дженсен не чувствовал себя таким влюблённым.

\- Эй, - позвал он Джареда, откидывая его чёлку со лба, и тот потянулся навстречу, обнял за пояс и скользнул губами по его щеке, постепенно приближаясь к своей цели.

Они целовались ещё одну маленькую бесконечность, улыбаясь сквозь поцелуй, щекоча ресницами скулы друг друга, вжимаясь всем телом и бормоча какую-то ерунду.

\- И куда теперь? – спросил Джаред, всё ещё продолжая обнимать его.

\- Куда ты хочешь? – Дженсену было уже совершенно всё равно.

\- Давай просто… просто так, - сбивчиво ответил Джей, и Дженсен его понял. Зачем нужен пункт назначения, если ты уже пришёл, куда хотел?

*******

Они шли по улице, перекинув пиджаки через плечо, неторопливо и расслабленно, а редкие прохожие бросали на них недоумённые взгляды.

\- Чего это они, как думаешь? – шепнул Джаред ему на ухо, радостно помахав пожилой женщине на другой стороне улицы, которая смотрела на них явно неодобрительно.

\- Может, дело в костюмах? – поёжившись под её взглядом, ответил Дженсен. Наверное, странно выглядели посреди местных трущоб двое парней: один весь в белом, словно сошёл с рекламы модельного агентства, а второй – будто сбежал со съёмок очередного фильма BBC о Викторианской эпохе, и оба вальяжно вышагивают по запылённой местности, совсем не располагающей к вечернему променаду.

\- А я думаю, всё дело в том, как охренительно мы с тобой смотримся вместе, - заявил Джей, подмигнул тётке и, наклонившись, поцеловал Дженсена в шею.

На этот раз Дженсену было совершенно наплевать на окружающих людей, и он только ухмыльнулся, когда возмущённая женщина быстрым шагом направилась в противоположную от них сторону. Всё же Джей очень сильно влиял на него – ни одному из его предыдущих партнёров, будь то женщина или мужчина, не удавалось изменить его отношение к себе и всему миру в целом даже за пару лет, а Джаред добился невообразимых результатов всего за каких-то два дня…

Теперь, если Дженсен и замечал на их пути преследующие их взгляды или уже знакомую тень, то больше не обращал на них внимания. Он был настолько опьянён Джаредом, что единственное, о чём он думал в связи со слежкой – «Эти уроды отвлекают меня от Джея. Нельзя позволить им испортить такие потрясающие моменты». Поэтому он упорно смотрел на витрины магазинов и вывески кафе и совсем перестал оборачиваться на щелчки и вспышки. В этом были свои плюсы: к примеру, он заметил симпатичный маленький кинотеатрик местного значения – из тех, в которых показывают фильмы полугодовой давности и эротику категории «B», потому что у хозяев нет денег на свежие блокбастеры.

На табло высвечивалось две надписи: «Потрошители» и «PG Porn7». И Дженсену пришла в голову очень, очень безумная идея. Но день уже и так был настолько безумным, что сомневаться в том, чтобы претворить эту идею в жизнь, было по меньшей мере глупо. Так что он указал Джею на кинотеатр и спросил:

\- Пойдём в кино?

Тот с сомнением прочитал надписи на табло и приподнял бровь.

\- Ты хочешь на «Порно для всей семьи»?

\- Это, конечно, тоже вариант, но я думал насчёт «Потрошителей». Я смотрел его весной, и мне понравилось.

\- Да? – Джей чуть нахмурился, потом стукнул себя по лбу. - А, вспомнил! Это тот фильм с Джудом Лоу? Там ещё идею содрали из «Генетической оперы».

\- Ну, таких подробностей я не знаю. Помню, что там отличные драки и музыка.

\- Хм, давай. Я его так и не посмотрел тогда, много работы было…

Пока они заходили в кинотеатр, искали подходящий сеанс и покупали билеты, Дженсен восстанавливал в памяти сюжет фильма и думал о том, в какой его части была та охренительно возбуждающая сцена.

Он помнил, что первую часть фильма смотрел просто с любопытством, время от времени радуясь удачно подобранной музыке или чёрному юмору, но, когда дело дошло до этого эротичного «расчленения» главных героев, он не на шутку завёлся. Трэш-сцены в кино и раньше его заводили, но здесь накал страстей был просто невероятный: под хрипловатое пение солистки Moloko двое влюблённых, мужчина и женщина, разрезали тела друг друга, чтобы добраться считывающим устройством до просроченных искусственных органов – сердца, костей или глаза – и при этом их лица отражали потрясающую смесь боли и наслаждения. Это было сильно. Это было страстно. И под эту сцену Дженсен хотел сделать так, чтобы Джею стало очень хорошо…

Джареду, правда, было очень хорошо уже сейчас: он дорвался до огромного ведра сладкого попкорна, и, пока служащие кинотеатра неодобрительно посматривали на его счастливую физиономию, к которой уже успела прилипнуть пара хлопьев, Дженсен успел запастись стопкой салфеток.

Когда они зашли в зал, оказалось, что зрителей на этом сеансе совсем немного: человек семь или восемь в первых двух рядах.

Дженсен с Джаредом предусмотрительно взяли места в последнем ряду, и Дженсен уже потянулся было поцеловать Джея в сладкие от попкорна губы, когда к ним неожиданно подсел какой-то мужчина.

\- Если это опять слежка, я ему голову отверну… - зашипел Дженсен, но Джей успокаивающе похлопал его по руке.

\- Да перестань, Дженс. Это же просто мужик. Ничего страшного, всё равно в кино я обычно смотрю кино, а всё остальное – после.

Он подмигнул ему и закинул в рот очередную порцию попкорна.

\- Очень интересно, - пробормотал Дженсен и бросил на их соседа взгляд исподтишка. Нет, это не их преследователь. Тот более худой и ниже ростом. При условии, конечно, что у него нет сообщника.

В этот момент на экране появились вступительные титры, потом надпись «Repo Men», и Дженсен отвлёкся от своих мыслей на фильм.

…Герои шли по трущобам города будущего, когда Дженсен понял: сейчас – тот самый момент. Можно начинать претворять его план в действие.

Он запустил руку в ведёрко Джея и медленно отправил пару хлопьев себе в рот, демонстративно облизнув губы. Джаред автоматически проследил за его рукой и встретился с ним взглядом.

\- Боже, Дженс, у тебя вид такой голодный… Надо было взять ещё одну порцию для тебя, - Джей протянул ему свой попкорн.

Поразительно, каким наивным он иногда бывает!

\- Сможешь смотреть и не отвлекаться?

\- Запросто… Стоп, а на что?

Дженсен усмехнулся и слегка лизнул его в это нежное местечко под ухом, где шея переходит в подбородок. Джаред дёрнулся, коротко выдохнул и посмотрел на него расширенными глазами.

\- Я так понимаю, от попкорна лучше избавиться? Во избежание эксцессов…

Дженсен тихо захихикал, на мгновение отвлёкшись от своего плана:

\- Эксцессы – это зрители передних рядов, засыпанные липким попкорном? Да уж, лучше избавься от него заранее.

Джаред осторожно отставил ведёрко на соседнее сидение и уселся поровнее. Он послушно смотрел на экран, но по выражению лица можно было понять, что его охватила какая-то смесь предвкушения с изумлением, словно он всерьёз не ожидал от Дженсена никаких домогательств. Этот парень что, действительно «ходит в кино смотреть кино»? Или он просто раньше никогда не ходил туда с теми, кто очень, очень сильно его хочет?

Дженсен продолжал исследовать его шею губами, то и дело слабо её прикусывая, и Джаред чуть отклонил голову, прикрыв глаза. Какой же он был приятный на вкус! Под мягкой кожей упруго подрагивали сильные мышцы, и Дженсен привлёк его за шею поближе, поглаживая большим пальцем подбородок. Потом забрался ладонью ему в карман, чтобы пощипать чувствительные бедренные косточки, и Джей зашипел и попытался перехватить инициативу, но Дженсен уверенно отвёл его руки.

\- Нет, не дёргайся. Сейчас моя очередь.

\- Дженсен, что ты задумал? – слабо поинтересовался Джей, подставляя шею под поцелуи.

\- Терпение.

\- Ты хочешь заняться этим под такой фильм? В соседнем зале идёт какая-то эротика, между прочим.

\- Этот фильм эротичнее, - шепнул ему Дженсен, выдёргивая полы его рубашки из-за пояса брюк и поглаживая пальцами обнажившуюся полоску живота.

\- Тут выдирают кишки. Это, по-твоему, эротично? – непонятно, как Джей умудрялся продолжать разговор, когда был едва способен контролировать свои действия.

\- Чтобы ты знал, трэш меня заводит. Тебя он тоже будет заводить после этого сеанса, - пообещал Дженсен.

Он прикусил его подбородок и пощекотал пальцем пупок, отчего Джей издал короткий стон, переходящий в хихиканье, и Дженсену пришлось прикрыть его рот ладонью.

\- Тшш, Джей. Мне очень нравятся эти звуки, но постарайся, пожалуйста, чтобы нас не выгнали из зала, прежде чем я с тобой закончу.

Чтобы подкрепить свои слова, Дженсен заткнул ему рот поцелуем – как вдруг услышал вежливое покашливание справа от себя. Чёрт, он совершенно забыл о мужике, который сидел рядом с ними!

Он неохотно оторвался от Джареда, успокаивающе погладив его по щеке, прежде чем отвернуться, а затем наклонился к уху мужчины и едва слышно прошипел:

\- Слушай, я не знаю, с какого ты к нам привязался, и мне, честно говоря, похер. Ты можешь даже остаться, но в таком случае тебе придётся…

И он добавил ещё кое-что. Это подействовало настолько здорово, что мужик подскочил как ошпаренный и опрометью кинулся из зала.

Это было очень вовремя, потому что на экране Джуд Лоу как раз стянул с себя майку, его подружка сделала первый разрез у него под рёбрами, а на фоне заиграла «Sing It Back» Moloko.

_I have succumb to this passive sensation_  
Peacefully falling away  
I am the zombie your wish will command me  
Laugh as I fall to my knees.

Дженсен сполз со своего сидения, надеясь, что Джей, в отличие от приятеля певицы, не будет над ним смеяться, и встал на колени между его ног, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев подрагивают от предвкушения.

\- Джей, только одно: не вздумай гладить меня по голове, понял? Можешь хоть клок волос вырвать, но вот это ласковое поглаживание я не терплю!

Джаред неловко и с сильным запозданием кивнул.

Дженсен неторопливо расстегнул его ширинку, и Джей впервые на его памяти выглядел настолько потрясённым. Похоже, подобного безумства он совсем не ожидал. Так что у Дженсена была возможность тщательно продумать свои действия, пока тот, замерев, смотрел на него круглыми от неверия и восхищения глазами.

Он заставил Джареда чуть сжать его бока коленями, чтобы чувствовать его ближе. Честно говоря, очень хотелось закинуть хотя бы одну его ногу себе на плечо, но в нынешних условиях это было бы не совсем удобно.

Дженсен расстегнул нижние пуговицы на его рубашке, чтобы открыть живот, и начал мягко целовать кожу вокруг пупка и ниже, отчего Джаред ощутимо напряг мышцы, пытаясь сдержать дрожь. Тогда Дженсен обнял его за бёдра и притянул к себе, не переставая ласкать его живот губами и языком, ощущая при этом, как трётся шеей и ключицами об уже наполовину возбуждённый член Джея.

\- Ч-чёрт, - прошипел тот, вцепляясь пальцами в подлокотники.

Дженсен аккуратно стянул его боксёры ниже, открывая себе доступ, и погладил пальцами сгиб бедра; там была такая нежная кожа, что он не удержался и куснул её, просто, чтобы проверить чувствительность – но Джей от этого по-настоящему поплыл: он выгнулся навстречу, откинул назад голову и что-то сдавленно застонал сквозь зубы. Дженсен продолжал играть с его чувствительными бедренными косточками, пощипывая и прикусывая их, и теперь постоянно прижимался к стоящему члену то щекой, то подбородком, заставляя Джареда вздрагивать и еле слышно ругаться.

На мгновение Дженсену захотелось довести Джея до финала одними лёгкими касаниями – благо, что однажды, в Сан-Антонио, ему это уже удалось. Но разочаровывать Джареда не хотелось, да и не для того он тащил его в кино. Так что Дженсен вдохнул поглубже, замер на мгновение, любуясь на свою цель, – и обхватил губами потемневшую головку.

Джей дёрнулся всем телом и судорожно выдохнул, и, бросив взгляд вверх, Дженсен увидел, что тот прикусил ладонь, чтобы сдержать стон. Он усмехнулся, прикрыл глаза и продолжил движение, впуская Джареда глубже в свой рот.

…Пожалуй, так вдохновенно Дженсен ещё никому не отсасывал. Кресло под Джаредом едва не ходило ходуном, и отсутствие соседей по ряду не могло не радовать – иначе они наверняка почувствовали бы все движения Джея, как свои. Дженсен же всего лишь придерживался простого правила: не делай ничего, от чего не получаешь удовольствия сам. А удовольствие он получал – от того, как член Джареда щекочет ему нёбо, скользя вверх, как прижимает основание языка, как гладит дёсны и внутреннюю поверхность щёк, как раздвигает губы во встречном движении; от этого от шеи к подбородку бежал разряд тока, расходившийся по всей голове, а потом отдавался в позвоночнике и паху. Даже вкус отошёл на второй план, уступив осязанию, – просто он воспринял вкус Джея как нечто само собой разумеющееся, что-то знакомое и «своё». А вот от ощущений во рту и ещё больше – от реакции Джареда, который с трудом сдерживался, выдавая лишь короткие выдохи и бессвязные ругательства шёпотом, он уже и сам был настолько возбуждён, что это почти причиняло дискомфорт.

Его бросало в дрожь от одной мысли о том, что он занимается этим с ним. Да ещё так: в темноте зала, когда где-то за его спиной герой и героиня крайне эротично копаются друг у друга во внутренностях, под музыку с ритмом секса, и ещё десяток зрителей сидят в том же зале… Дженсен знал, что он извращенец, если всё это всерьёз его заводит, но одного взгляда на Джея хватило, чтобы напрочь об этом забыть.

Дженсен лишь на мгновение оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия, неохотно расставаясь с почти уже привычной тяжестью на языке, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже, но у Джареда было настолько экзальтированное выражение лица, что он чуть не кончил от одного его вида. Джей весь раскраснелся, губы припухли от того, что он постоянно прикусывал их, чтобы не стонать, и судорожно облизывал. Глаза смотрели на Дженсена восторженно и пьяно, и совсем почернели от наслаждения. Он едва заметно вздрогнул всем телом, когда Дженсен снова погладил его бедренные косточки, и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. Он, как ни странно, запомнил, о чём просил его Дженсен, и не стал гладить, а вместо этого слегка дёрнул.

\- Дженс, пожалуйста… - совершенно неузнаваемым голосом попросил Джей.

\- Именно этим и занимаюсь, - усмехнулся Дженсен.

Но вместо того, чтобы продолжить прерванное занятие, он потянулся одной рукой вниз, к правой ноге Джареда, забрался пальцами под штанину, туда, где вилась «Rio del Tiempo», и стал водить по гладкой коже (чёрт, он сбрил волосы, чтобы нанести контуры?), по памяти очерчивая контуры рисунка. Джей зашипел и удивлённо распахнул глаза, по всей видимости, догадавшись, из-за чего Дженсен всё это затеял.

\- Дженс…

Тот снова усмехнулся, коротко лизнул головку члена – так что Джаред, кажется, напрочь забыл, о чём хотел сказать – а затем резко и глубоко вобрал его в рот. Джей дёрнулся, вцепился ему в волосы изо всей силы и, не сдержавшись, громко ахнул на весь зал.

\- Тихо там! – раздался недовольный окрик с первых рядов.

Джей послушался, и, пока Дженсен пытался справиться с закономерными последствиями своих действий, были слышны только его рваные выдохи. Самому Дженсену хватило всего пары движений рукой, чтобы кончить.

*******

\- Слушай, Дженс…

\- А? – Дженсену было слишком приятно лежать головой у него на бедре, чтобы повернуться или хотя бы открыть глаза. На автомате он продолжал сжимать лодыжку Джея под брючиной и даже не задумывался о том, что уже вполне мог остановить кровоток в его ноге.

Джаред осторожно погладил его по виску.

\- Что ты сказал тому мужику, что он так быстро свалил?

\- Сказал, _что_ собираюсь сделать, - лениво отозвался Дженсен.

\- А что ты собирался сделать? – нахмурился Джаред.

\- Джей, не тупи. Я сказал, что сейчас сползу пониже и отсосу у тебя.

\- Ты… ЧТО?

\- Да заткнитесь вы! – снова раздалось снизу.

\- А что такого? – фыркнул Дженсен. - Правда – страшное оружие.

Он глубоко вздохнул, не в состоянии сдержать широкую улыбку, и потёрся щекой о колено Джареда.

\- Сегодня, значит, мы твоё бельё выбрасывать будем? – поддразнил Джей, мягко теребя его ухо.

\- Обижаешь. Для чего я, по-твоему, запасался салфетками? И вообще, я почему-то до сих пор не услышал ни одного «спасибо, чувак», или что ты там в таких случаях говоришь?

Джаред тихо засмеялся, потянул Дженсена к себе за плечи и благодарно поцеловал в губы.

\- Извини, я всё ещё в прострации… Признайся, ты долго тренировался, чтобы достичь такого мастерства?

Дженсен усмехнулся. Он узнал свой собственный вопрос о поцелуях, который задавал ещё в автобусе.

\- Э, нет, Джей. Ты не получишь от меня ответного комплимента. Никогда в жизни я не буду делать слепок с _этого_ , чтобы тренироваться одинокими ночами - он указал на пах Джареда, но прежде, чем тот успел обидеться, пояснил: - По-моему, член без мужчины – нечто не менее угнетающее, чем мужчина без члена.

Джаред хохотнул и огладил бока Дженсена, скользя ладонями вниз, к бёдрам.

\- У тебя колени не болят? – лукаво поинтересовался он, пощипывая мышцы у него на ногах.

Дженсен тихо застонал, только сейчас осознав, что ноги затекли и едва слушаются.

\- Болят. Чёрт.

Джей помог ему подняться, и он с кряхтением уселся на своё кресло.

\- Дженсен, ещё раз издашь такой звук, и я буду чувствовать себя геронтофилом. Старикашка!

\- Ах, «старикашка»?! – возмутился тот, ткнув его в бок. - Я, между прочим, героический поступок совершил! Меня могли выпереть из зала за нарушение общественного порядка!

\- Да ты вообще сам на себя не похож, - как-то удивительно удовлетворённо заметил Джаред. - Но не волнуйся, я тебе это компенсирую.

\- Между прочим, ты мне это обещал ещё полдня назад! И заметь: чем позже приступишь, тем больше придётся компенсировать, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен.

\- Это можно расценивать как прозрачный намёк?

\- Это можно расценивать как конец сеанса, молодые люди, - хмуро заметил уборщик зала, незаметно подошедший к ним. - У вас есть мусор?

Дженсен покраснел и спрятал запачканные салфетки себе в карман, а Джаред невозмутимо протянул уборщику своё ведёрко с недоеденным попкорном.

*******

Когда они вышли на улицу, Джей уже в сотый раз за день достал сигареты, и Дженсен фыркнул:

\- Знаешь, ты за один этот день испортил городскую статистику за год. Местные жители курят меньше всех в Канаде.

\- Тебе не нравится, что я курю?

\- Я говорю о статистике.

\- А я говорю о тебе, мистер Библиотекарь. _Тебе_ нравится или нет?

Дженсен некоторое время рассматривал жесты, с которыми Джей прикуривал и затягивался. Чёрт, он был прирождённым курильщиком – если для этого требуются врождённые способности. То, как он держал сигарету между пальцами, как зажимал её губами, как выпускал дым – всё это были настолько красивые отточенные движения, что Дженсен не мог оторвать от него глаз. Да, это ужасно вредно, но…

\- Нравится, - признался он.

\- Тогда остальное меня не беспокоит, - махнул рукой Джаред.

Затянувшись в последний раз, он метко закинул окурок в урну неподалёку и повернулся к Дженсену с хищным взглядом.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я оставил этот твой маневр с татуировкой без внимания, то ты ошибаешься.

Дженсен развёл руками и невинно улыбнулся.

\- Более того, этот рисунок я делал в первую очередь для себя, так что не позволю тебе таким вот образом меня благодарить!

Это прозвучало почти угрожающе, и, если бы в глубине его глаз не мерцали весёлые искорки, Дженсен наверняка бы растерялся. Но он только полюбопытствовал:

\- И что это значит?

\- Я собираюсь начать компенсировать прямо сейчас, - прошептал Джаред ему в самое ухо и толкнул его куда-то за угол кинотеатра.

\- Господи, Джей, ты сделал из меня эксгибициониста! – сквозь смех простонал Дженсен, когда тот впился в его горло…

К сожалению, им не суждено было продолжить это увлекательное занятие, поскольку краем глаза Дженсен заметил движение.

\- Не отвлекайся, - пробормотал Джаред, пытаясь поцеловать его, но Дженсен увернулся и поражённо уставился на человека за его спиной.

Нет, какая потрясающая наглость! Парень в старомодном плаще, шляпе и матерчатой маске с чернильными разводами стоял у стены напротив и беззастенчиво щёлкал затвором фотоаппарата. Заметив взгляд Дженсена, он помахал ему рукой и неторопливо скрылся за углом.

\- Это же Роршах! – Дженсен выпутался из объятий ничего не понимающего Джея и бросился за ним.

\- Эй, ты куда? – опешил Джаред, однако Дженсену впервые за долгое время было не до него. Он дошёл до точки кипения.

Завернув за угол, он почти столкнулся с их преследователем, но тот быстро рванул в сторону реки Фрэйзер, которая поблескивала в конце улицы. Дженсен побежал за ним, и, в то время как они с преследователем поменялись ролями охотника и добычи, в голове у него время повернулось вспять, а всё произошедшее за день начало отматываться назад, складываясь кусочками мозаики в единую картину.

Роршах с самого утра, ещё в соборе, сидел рядом с ним и Данниль; потом бродил по двору особняка со своим Cannon’ом и спрашивал совета у свадебного фотографа; он наверняка ехал за ними на Форде, а когда их машину угнали (не он ли это был?), стал идти за ними по пятам, продолжая делать снимки и переодеваясь: сначала в старуху, потом в бомжа, затем в лесника, а после – в красную рубашку в том кафе, где они ели. Боже, неужели этот парень так сдвинут на конвенциях и ролевых играх, что переодевался во всех этих персонажей ради забавы? Или это было просто прикрытие?..

Роршах на мгновение остановился перевести дух – у него была такая возможность благодаря большому отрыву – и Дженсен наконец понял, где он видел его обувь: это же те самые ботинки с белыми мысами, которые носил фокусник в придорожном магазине!

Дженсен почувствовал, что у него голова идёт кругом от переизбытка информации. Это какое-то безумие, кажется, почти все, кто встречался им сегодня на пути, были одним и тем же человеком!

Заметив, что его почти догнали, Роршах снова побежал, но расстояние между ними настолько сократилось, что он попал в ловушку: впереди была только река, отделённая от проезжей части узким тротуаром и совсем низким каменным бордюром, а сзади, всего в двух шагах, – разъярённый Дженсен.

\- Какого хрена ты за нами следишь?! – Дженсен продолжал идти на него, вынуждая отступать всё ближе к бордюру. - Тебя кто-то нанял?

Роршах засмеялся:

\- Друг, ты у нас не такая уж важная персона, чтобы следить за тобой.

С утра в особняке у него был невыразительный высокий голос, а теперь он говорил совсем иначе: густо, низко, насмешливо и чуть - самовлюблённо, и Дженсен понял, почему не узнавал его на слух всё это время; парень мастерски перевоплощался. Скорее всего, он бы и на вид не смог его отличить – костюмы бомжа, старухи, фокусника и лесника были сделаны на славу, и Дженсену оставалось радоваться тому, что он был таким параноиком и искал признаки слежки во всех и вся.

\- Значит, дело в Джареде? – он внезапно вспомнил о том, что говорил о фокуснике кассир-индус, и почти испугался: - Или ты вообще психопат? Тебе поручила это твоя секта?

Роршах в ответ на эти предположения снова рассмеялся, причём вполне вменяемо, и Дженсен окончательно вышел из себя. Он схватил его за грудки и встряхнул:

\- Кто ты? Говори!

\- Ой, - вот и всё, что успел сказать Роршах.

Потому что мгновение спустя он соскользнул с бордюра вниз и рухнул в тёмную воду реки, утягивая Дженсена за собой.

  
__________________________

1 **Стэпфорд** – городок, в котором происходит действие романа Айры Левина «Стэпфордские жёны» и двух одноимённых экранизаций. Жизнь в Стэпфорде – настоящий рай, и женщины на первый взгляд кажутся идеальными жёнами, но в итоге выясняется, что на самом деле они – роботы-двойники.

2 **Доктор Кокс** – персонаж сериала «Клиника»

3 **Mashed potato** \- танец 60-х годов, появившийся благодаря одноимённой песне. Как и в твисте, основная часть движений выполняется ногами.

4 Сеньора, не подскажете, где тут автобусная остановка?

5 Купи цветочек – скажу.

6 Остановка – в конце улицы. Идите прямо.

7 **«PG Porn»** \- не буду рассказывать, что это за фильм. Вместо этого очень советую поискать его на любом сайте о кино, проверить актёрский состав и посмотреть. Оно того стоит!))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Часть** **III** **. Доброй ночи и удачи.**

Первым, что спасло Дженсена, была его хорошая реакция: он в последний момент разжал руки, чтобы тяжесть чужого тела не утянула его следом, и оттолкнулся от бордюра в противоположную от реки сторону. Но он заскользил, потерял равновесие и начал падать спиной вниз с тошнотворным ощущением, что не успевает сгруппироваться и сейчас разобьёт голову об асфальт. Так что вторым, что спасло его, стали чьи-то руки, вовремя подставленные, чтобы смягчить падение. Головой он всё-таки ударился, но не об асфальт, а о жёсткую коленку.

\- Ауч, Дженс! – зашипел Джаред, но тут же присел рядом с ним на корточки и приподнял его лицо ладонями. - Ты в порядке? Я не двоюсь?

Дженсен зажмурился и потёр лоб, стараясь не задевать свежепоставленную шишку. Потом посмотрел на Джея и нервно засмеялся:

\- Не двоишься, а пятери… как это сказать-то? В общем, тебя много.

\- Попроси у второго или третьего меня, чтобы он одолжил мне новую коленку. А то я, боюсь, уже не разогну её после твоей атаки.

\- Джей, вы все совершенно одинаковые. Не думаю, что тебе нужна ещё одна отбитая коленка…

Дженсен подумал, что, должно быть, они оба схлопотали по голове, если на полном серьёзе обсуждают этот бред.

\- Ладно, встать сможешь?

Джаред потянул его вверх, перехватил поперёк груди и оттащил подальше от реки. Довёл до ближайшей скамейки, стоявшей на другой стороне улицы, и усадил на неё. Дженсен продолжал держаться за голову, подозревая, что, если отпустит её, то череп развалится на куски.

\- Что случилось?

\- Я тебе говорил! - эмоциональное отупение как-то резко сменилось эмоциональным взрывом. - Я же говорил тебе, что нас преследуют!

Если бы перед глазами не плавали разноцветные круги, а во лбу не отдавались вспышки боли при каждом повороте головы, то он бы наверняка рвал и метал. А так у него просто задёргалось веко.

\- Так, спокойно, - Джаред положил ему руку на плечо и попытался поймать его взгляд. - Кто это был?

\- Роршах! И какого хрена ему от нас надо?.. – Дженсен уже и впрямь начал чувствовать себя героем шпионского боевика.

\- Роршах? С маскарада, что ли?

\- Стоп. Он что, утонул? – внезапно ужаснулся Дженсен и вскочил было со скамейки, чтобы броситься к воде, но Джей практически силой усадил его обратно.

\- Стоять. Тебя я туда и близко не подпущу, - не терпящим возражений тоном заявил он. - Сядь и не дёргайся, и так головой треснулся, хочешь ещё и поплавать?

Он сам подошёл к краю набережной, чуть прихрамывая и потирая колено, и вгляделся в тёмную воду и берега Фрейзера.

\- Всё с твоим преследователем в порядке. Он плывёт вдоль набережной в ту сторону, - Джаред указал на поворот реки к северу от Ривер-Роуд.

\- Надо пойти за ним! – Дженсен всё-таки смог подняться со скамьи без кругов перед глазами и подошёл к Джею.

Тот смерил его недовольным взглядом, оттолкнул подальше от бордюра и отошёл сам.

\- Нет, давай лучше дойдём куда-нибудь, где сможем успокоиться и обсудить всё это. Какой смысл идти за ним? Если он так хорошо знает местность, что умудрялся следовать за нами по всему городу, оставаясь незамеченным… - Дженсен фыркнул, и Джаред взял его за руку. - Ну ладно, ты ведь тоже не всё время его видел, верно? Я хочу сказать, ему ничего не стоит скрыться от нас, и мы просто заблудимся. А тебе вообще неплохо бы отлежаться.

Дженсен выдернул ладонь из его хватки.

\- Да не нужно носиться со мной, как с младенцем! Слегка ударился – и уже «отлежаться»… Всё со мной нормально!

Джей расстроено нахмурился.

\- Хорошо, извини. Ты чуть не упал, и я испугался…

Дженсену почему-то вспомнилось начало дня и то, как он сам успокаивал Джареда, когда они только посадили Брока в машину и покинули особняк. Теперь уже Джей извинялся перед ним и успокаивал.

Дженсен непроизвольно продолжал осматривать набережную с той стороны, которую указал Джаред, отчасти, чтобы отвлечься, отчасти – продолжая высматривать их преследователя; вдруг он вылезет где-нибудь поблизости? Неожиданно он заметил какой-то ремень, зацепившийся за край бордюра там, где упал Роршах.

\- Смотри, Джей, что это?

Джаред снова не пустил туда Дженсена и сам вытянул из-за края футляр с фотоаппаратом.

\- Если я правильно понимаю, то у нас теперь есть компромат на самих себя, – усмехнулся он.

Дженсен забрал у него камеру и присвистнул. Это был тот самый профессиональный Cannon, который был у Роршаха на свадьбе, и Дженсен вытащил его из футляра, чтобы пролистать фотографии. Но экран оказался слишком маленьким, а на улице уже почти стемнело.

Джаред, кажется, уловил направление его мыслей и дёрнул его за рукав.

\- Давай всё-таки дойдём до какого-нибудь безопасного места. Там и посмотрим. Или найдём комп и разглядим все фотки на нормальном мониторе.

\- До моего дома тут далеко, - нахмурился Дженсен, - я живу в самом Ванкувере. Надо, наверное, поймать такси…

Он задумался, потом чуть не стукнул себя по голове.

\- Да, хорошо мне мозги отбили. Пойдём, я знаю, где нам отсидеться. Если что – там есть охрана, этот урод не прорвётся.

Дженсен повесил трофейную камеру через плечо и потянул Джареда к мосту Алекс-Фрейзер.

\- Эй, может объяснишь, куда мы..?

Дженсен подмигнул ему.

\- В мой архив.

*******

С моста открывался чудесный вид на реку Фрейзер, и, когда у Дженсена снова закружилась голова – словно до неё долго и как-то обрывочно доходило, что удар был всё-таки сильный – он остановился у парапета, чтобы немного прийти в себя и отвлечься на пейзаж.

Пейзажем, правда, это было сложно назвать. Из-за вечернего тумана океан отсюда видно не было, как и лесистые холмы, а ближе Фрейзер окружали только дома, и лишь у юго-восточного берега виднелись макушки леса, в котором они с Джеем совсем недавно плутали. Сама река оправдывала своё название и даже этой ранней тёплой осенью казалась замёрзшей из-за своих серовато-белых волн.

Джаред стоял рядом с ним, лицом в противоположную сторону, и о чём-то напряжённо размышлял, то и дело бросая на него виноватые взгляды: то ли из-за шишки на лбу, то ли из-за того, что не верил ему насчёт слежки.

Странно, пока Дженсен считал, что слежка – это сон или галлюцинации, или мания преследования – события развивались с безумной скоростью, сменяя друг друга так, что он не успевал уследить за ними. Они с Джаредом постоянно куда-то спешили, наверное, только жалкие полчаса прогулки перед кино были более или менее спокойными. А теперь, когда он совершенно точно знает, что слежка – это правда, и, более того, Джей ему наконец верит, Дженсену стало казаться, что время течёт слишком медленно. Его охватило какое-то лихорадочное возбуждение, азарт охотника, щедро сдобренный головной болью, из-за которой он приходил в ещё большее раздражение и был опасно близок к тому, чтобы свернуть шею Роршаху при первой же возможности. И если бы не сильное головокружение, он бы добрался до архива за пару минут, чтобы с мерзким смешком наблюдать оттуда, как охранники скрутят этого чёртового преследователя и сдадут в полицию.

-Слушай, а далеко тут до твоего архива? Я имею в виду, может, тебе всё-таки передохнуть по пути? – Джей обеспокоенно смотрел на то, как он в очередной раз трёт пульсирующий лоб.

Дженсен только отмахнулся. У них есть проблемы и посерьёзнее.

\- Джей, скажи честно, на тебя кто-то охотится?

\- На меня? – удивился Джаред. - Не представляю, зачем бы это кому-нибудь понадобилось… Может… слушай, а может это те латиносы из Сан-Антонио?

Он спросил это с такой надеждой, словно подобный расклад был бы очень желателен. Дженсен фыркнул.

\- Ну конечно. Преследуют нас даже в другой стране! Это же не мафия, а обычная местечковая банда. К тому же, с трудом представляю себе, что они могли нанять психа вроде нашего Роршаха. Скорее, это был бы громила, который вышиб бы нам мозги при первой же встрече.

\- Ну да, действительно… - Джей нахмурился, потом с любопытством посмотрел на Дженсена. - Эй, а ты ведь много чего надумал за день, когда замечал слежку? Какие у тебя версии?

Они сошли с моста, и Дженсен прикинул, что за то время, которое понадобится, чтобы дойти до архива, он как раз успеет пересказать все свои размышления, накопленные за день. Большую часть – относительно того, что он на самом деле под кайфом или просто перенервничал – можно было теперь отбросить, но Джаред реагировал на каждую версию настолько эмоционально, что Дженсен не мог отказать себе в удовольствии побыть немного Шерлоком. Тем более, что, рассказав об этом, он почувствовал себя значительно бодрее; именно так он обычно и снимал свои головные боли по утрам, если кофе не помогал: начинал решать какую-нибудь сложную логическую задачку.

\- Думал, что тебе подсыпали что-то в коктейль на ланче? Серьёзно, Дженс? – расхохотался Джей, когда он пересказал версию о наркотиках.

\- А ты представь себя на моём месте. С самого утра чёрт знает что происходит. Начиная с этой свадьбы-маскарада и твоего неожиданного появления в виде Адского Белого Кролика и заканчивая танцующим фокусником в магазине и мексиканской старухой с розами посреди Суррея. Я, знаешь ли, не каждый день с таким сталкиваюсь.

Джей покачал головой, потом автоматически осмотрелся и добавил:

\- Зато ты явно каждый день сталкиваешься с местными достопримечательностями. Я не понимаю, как ты тут ориентируешься? Ты во всех городах, где живёшь, лазаешь по трущобам?

Дженсен на мгновение задумался, считая в уме. Потом кивнул самому себе.

\- Да. Я знаю «плохие» районы Сан-Антонио, Остина и Ванкувера; плюс некоторые интересные подворотни Галвестона, мы с Майком провели там каникулы после выпускного. Итого пока четыре города.

Джаред бросил на него удивлённо-уважительный взгляд.

\- Вообще, забавно, - усмехнулся Дженсен. - Пока ты не спросил, я не думал об этом. Наверное, это моё хобби…

Как раз в этот момент они вышли к зданию архива, и Джаред остановился, с изумлением его разглядывая.

\- У тебя такой вид, словно ты ожидал увидеть что-то другое, - заметил Дженсен.

\- Да нет, - кашлянул Джей. - Просто… странное здание какое-то.

Архив действительно выглядел немного странно. Он состоял из двух высоких корпусов, соединённых небольшим переходом на уровне второго этажа, причём один корпус выглядел облезлым и грязноватым, а второй – новеньким и сверкающим.

\- Это у нас ремонт, - пожал плечами Дженсен. - Уже голова болит от запаха краски. Просто раньше тут было какое-то офисное здание, а потом владельцы обанкротились. Думали пустить под снос, но в этот момент наш Исследовательский Центр как раз решил расшириться – и они купили дом за смешные деньги. В итоге потратились только на то, чтобы отремонтировать его внутри и снаружи.

Джаред кивнул так, словно ему это всё объясняло.

\- И ещё, - Дженсен достал свою идентификационную карту, - хочу предупредить тебя заранее: это не соцслужба, внутри ведётся видеонаблюдение, и ночью там сидит дежурный охранник. А я, честно говоря, не хочу, чтобы кто-то был в курсе моей личной жизни, понимаешь?

Позже Дженсен со смехом вспоминал это своё пожелание, думая о том, чем всё в итоге обернулось. Но в тот момент он только дождался очередного кивка Джареда и повёл его к главному входу.

*******

Когда они оказались внутри, Дженсен с облегчением узнал в дежурном охраннике своего старого знакомого, так что на объяснения они потратили всего пару минут. Охранник был пожилым мужчиной арабского или иранского происхождения, и в ответ на заявление Дженсена о том, что он «привёл приятеля посмотреть наш архив, потому что были поблизости», только усмехнулся, посоветовал «отвести приятеля посмотреть что-нибудь ещё» и ушёл проверять этаж дальше, помахивая фонарём. Посомневавшись, Дженсен всё же решил не рассказывать ему о слежке, поскольку не был уверен до конца, как ему вообще следует поступить в этой ситуации. С одной стороны, да, было бы здорово сдать Роршаха охраннику, едва он объявится снова, и пусть с ним разбирается полиция. Но, с другой стороны, он всё ещё боялся, что слежка велась не за ним, а за Джеем, и, начав официальное расследование, он мог каким-то образом ему навредить.

Так что они с Джаредом устроились на диванах в небольшом фойе прямо напротив входа.

\- Думаешь, он придёт сюда? – спросил Дженсен, теребя чёлку и нервно вглядываясь в стеклянную входную дверь, за которой пока что был виден только ночной перекрёсток.

\- Конечно, даже не сомневайся, - рассеяно отозвался Джаред, оглядывая помещение. - Он и так весь день ходил за нами, а сейчас у нас ещё и его камера.

\- Ну, не знаю… - засомневался Дженсен. Роршах производил впечатление человека, достаточно хорошо продумывающего свои действия. Скорее он бросит свою камеру, как уже сделал это на набережной (хотя тот раз он наверняка просто пытался спасти её от воды), чем пойдёт в ловушку. Вероятнее всего, он даже близко не подойдёт к архиву, так что нужно будет переждать здесь пару часов, а потом поехать домой, чтобы отоспаться и придумать, что делать дальше.

\- Так ты здесь работаешь? – поинтересовался Джей, видимо, чтобы немного отвлечься от напряжённого ожидания.

\- Здесь – только последний месяц, – Дженсен откинулся на спинку дивана. - А до того я работал в основном здании. Наш Исследовательский Центр существует на базе Музея Антропологии Ванкувера. Раньше сотрудники занимались только социальной и культурной антропологией индейских племён, которые жили на территории Британской Колумбии, - кажется, он снова увлёкся, - А потом в Музей вложился какой-то щедрый спонсор, и руководство решило расширить поле деятельности – заняться ещё и физической антропологией. Это всё плотно завязано на анатомии и теории эволюции, к тому же им понадобилось новое оборудование…

\- И тогда они пригласили тебя?

\- Не совсем. Тогда они забрали из местного Университета нужные им архивы и техническую базу. А поскольку в Университете все эти данные долгое время не обновлялись, им понадобилось полностью переработать архив под себя. Для этого и наняли специалистов вроде меня и Роба, а потом купили это здание, чтобы было, куда нас переселить. Так что первый год я работал в самом Музее. Там даже кабинета не было, одна подсобка, заваленная старыми коробками… - Дженсен мечтательно прикрыл глаза: всё-таки в Музее атмосфера была гораздо приятнее. - А теперь вот переехал сюда, на нормальное рабочее место.

Какое-то время они помолчали, а потом Джаред вдруг дёрнулся, и на лице его появилось такое выражение, будто его озарило.

\- В чём дело?

\- Я тут подумал, - замялся Джей, - и мне кажется, я понял, почему он за нами следил…

\- И? – Дженсен замер, ожидая откровения.

\- Давай дождёмся его.

\- Что значит «дождёмся его»?! Джей, ты охрененел совсем? – он сердито дёрнул его за воротник пиджака. - У меня скоро мозги вытекут от перенапряжения, а ты не можешь поделиться своим озарением?

Джаред аккуратно расцепил его пальцы на своём воротнике и смиренно добавил:

\- Обещаю, я всё объясню. Просто…

В этот момент за стеклянной дверью возникла до боли знакомая фигура в плаще и пятнистой маске, и Джей облегчённо выдохнул:

\- А вот и он, - и пошёл к двери.

\- Джей, подожди! – воскликнул Дженсен, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках хоть чего-то, чем можно было бы защищаться в случае нападения. Этот тип пугал его до чёртиков, а дежурный охранник уже наверняка был в другой части здания. Не то чтобы они не смогли бы справиться с таким щуплым типом, но Дженсен всегда предполагал худшее.

\- Да не волнуйся ты так. Я его знаю.

\- Откуда..? – Дженсена не успел договорить, потому что в этот момент Джаред впустил их преследователя внутрь. Тот был совершенно мокрый, но, кажется, даже не дрожал. Шляпа сморщилась, а с плаща и брюк быстро натекла целая лужа.

\- Джара, друг! – воскликнул Роршах, хлопнув Джея по плечу, и ткнул пальцем в Дженсена. - А я тут зашёл только проведать своего малыша.

На одно безумное мгновение Дженсену показалось, что «малышом» назвали его, но потом до него дошло, что речь идёт о фотоаппарате, который висел у него на боку.

\- Ты даже близко к нему не подойдёшь, пока не объяснишь, какого хрена ты за нами следил! – угрожающе начал Дженсен, и тот в ответ замахал руками.

\- Да я и не собираюсь его забирать! Это же всё для вас, голубки, как Джара и хотел. Просто верните камеру завтра или послезавтра, как время будет…

\- О чём он говорит? – потребовал Дженсен у Джареда.

Вместо ответа тот только выругался.

\- Мы же договаривались только насчёт утра. Зачем тебе понадобилось делать это днём? – он укоризненно посмотрел на Роршаха, потом повернулся к Дженсену и добавил: - Ладно, Дженс, всё по порядку. Позволь представить тебе Рика Спейта. Профессионального фотографа.

Роршах снял шляпу и матерчатую маску, открыв уже знакомое по магазину лицо «фокусника».

Дженсен непонимающе перевёл взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Это должно мне что-то объяснить?

\- Да, друг, должно, - ухмыльнулся Рик. - Твой приятель заказал мне профессиональную фотосессию для вас двоих. И я честно выполнил свой долг, хоть ты и заставил меня попотеть. Ты же понимаешь, что снимки не могут быть удачными, если модель ведёт себя неестественно? А когда ты замечал меня, ты вёл себя _очень_ неестественно. Спасибо Джаре, что он так быстро приводил тебя в нужное состояние...

Дженсен покраснел и рванулся к нему.

\- Сейчас я _тебе_ «нужное состояние» устрою! – у него совсем сдали нервы, и хорошо, что Джаред вовремя остановил его, перехватив поперёк груди и удержав на месте.

\- Тихо, Дженс, он ничего такого не имел в виду.

\- Ещё как имел! – Дженсен пытался вырваться, но у Джея была железная хватка. Роршах только посмеивался, глядя на него. - Разве ты не понимаешь, это он угнал твою машину!

Джаред и Рик посмотрели на него с явным удивлением.

\- Нет, друг, с чего ты это взял? – покачал головой Роршах. - Я не угонял вашу машину. Я видел только, что от магазина вы почему-то пошли пешком. Хотя так стало даже удобнее – Форд, конечно, машина популярная, но слежку на автомобиле всегда заметить проще…

\- Ещё бы! Я увидел твой Форд как только мы отъехали от особняка! – фыркнул Дженсен, недоверчиво сощурившись. Значит, Хонду Джареда действительно угнали?

Джей с Риком как-то странно переглянулись, и последний с уважением заметил:

\- Ну, что сказать. Ты у нас очень наблюдательный малый, - он посмотрел на часы, висевшие на стене, и добавил: - Засим позвольте откланяться. Берегите мою камеру.

\- Стой, Рик! – окликнул его Джаред прежде, чем он выскользнул наружу. - А откуда все эти костюмы?

\- Из костюмерных, конечно! – фыркнул тот. - Мы же праздновали свадьбу на съёмочной площадке, там весь цокольный этаж забит одеждой.

Он махнул рукой на прощание, подмигнул Дженсену и скрылся в ночи.

\- А теперь, _друг_ , - Дженсен повернулся к Джею и сложил руки на груди. - Ты ещё раз объяснишь мне свою идиотскую затею с фотосессией, и поподробнее.

*******

\- Изначально план был такой, - объяснял Джей, - мы болтаемся на свадьбе у Роба, а Рик нас фотографирует. Я имею в виду – именно нас, чтобы были наши совместные снимки, а не те, на которых жених с невестой, а мы где-то на заднем фоне и размытые.

Дженсен скептически приподнял бровь. На его взгляд, это объяснение звучало несколько… педерастично. На кой чёрт Джареду понадобились их совместные снимки? Он что, собирается их в рамочку загнать?

\- А когда выяснилось, что у тебя там ещё и Данниль, - продолжил Джей. - Я просто забыл об этом.

\- Просто забыл?? – возмутился Дженсен. - Что за бред?

\- Нет, правда, поверь мне, - Джаред, кажется, искренне сожалел. - Я взбесился, и мне просто стало не до того. И потом, разговор ведь шёл только о свадьбе.

\- Но мы ведь видели его в магазине! Ты что, не мог сказать мне, что фокусник – это твой знакомый фотограф? Я бы наверняка как-то увязал эти факты…

\- Да я же не знал его в лицо, как и ты! Мы познакомились сегодня с утра, а он всё время ходил в маске. К тому же, мне и в голову не могло прийти, что Рик попрётся за нами по всем этим посёлкам, дорогам и лесу. Я ему и заплатил-то всего двадцатку, номинально.

\- Так мало? Почему?

\- Ну, я хотел дать больше. Но когда я показал ему тебя, - Дженсен вдруг вспомнил, как Джей разговаривал с Роршахом непосредственно перед ланчем, - он сказал, что это будет «увлекательно», и не стал брать больше двадцати. Наверняка он знал, что ты с Данниль, и решил, что это будет забавно…

\- Потрясающе, - закатил глаза Дженсен. - У меня ощущение, что я участвую в грёбаном реалити-шоу!..

\- Да ладно, разве ты не рад? Чувак же с такой фантазией подошёл к делу – раздобыл костюмы, не потерял нас из виду, сделал кучу снимков… Пережил твою паранойю, наконец!

\- Ах, мою паранойю?! – взвился Дженсен. - У меня чуть крыша не съехала, пока я обдумывал варианты, кто может нас преследовать!

\- Да из-за чего ты так злишься? – миролюбиво поинтересовался Джей.

\- Злюсь? Да я просто в бешенстве! Ты нанял человека, чтобы он фотографировал нас вместе! Ты хоть подумал, _что_ он мог видеть? Мне совершенно не нравится идея о том, что этот тип снимал нас во все эти моменты, эти… - он беспомощно зажестикулировал, не представляя, как выразить свою мысль вслух.

Джей явно понял, о чём он, и расплылся в улыбке.

\- Ты об этих моментах? – он притянул Дженсена к себе и игриво поцеловал в кончик носа.

\- Да! – Дженсен попытался вырваться, но старался недостаточно хорошо, поэтому так и остался в его объятиях. - Этот твой Рик вполне может использовать наши фотографии где-нибудь…

\- Ну? Где? – насмешливо спросил Джей. - Там даже на порносайт нечего выкладывать. Сам подумай: даже если бы он был в кинотеатре – а его там точно не было – снимки нужно было бы делать со вспышкой. Мы бы заметили. А режима «ночное видение» на его камере нет, - он куснул Дженсена за мочку и поцеловал в шею. Тот сразу поплыл, расслабляясь в его руках. В конце концов, всё, что рассказал Джей, звучало вполне правдоподобно, какой смысл искать в этом очередной подвох? Это просто дурацкая затея, которая закончилась не менее по-дурацки.

\- И ещё я из-за него голову разбил, - проворчал он, скорее для проформы.

\- Бедная голова, - ухмыльнулся Джаред и осторожно чмокнул шишку у него на лбу.

\- Ну ладно, - окончательно сдался Дженсен. - Пойдём посмотрим фотографии. Хочу понять масштабы катастрофы.

Он всё ещё плохо ориентировался в этом здании, зная только место расположения своего кабинета, офиса шефа и выхода на крышу, где работники архива регулярно устраивали перекур или обедали, если погода была хорошей. Поэтому минут десять они кружили по коридорам, пытаясь найти открытое помещение, где можно было посмотреть снимки. В его кабинете до сих пор не установили компьютеры, из-за чего Роб страшно ругался, вынужденный пользоваться каким-то допотопным ноутбуком – так что этот вариант не годился.

Наконец в старой, ещё не отремонтированной части здания обнаружилось довольно большое помещение с несколькими рядами кресел, большим экраном и сценой. По всей видимости, раньше здесь был конференц-зал, и в нём всё ещё стоял небольшой, но достаточно современный проектор. Джей подсоединил к нему фотоаппарат, и они уселись повыше, чтобы рассмотреть снимки во всех деталях.

…Чёрт, теперь Дженсен окончательно поверил, что Роршах – профессионал. Все фотографии были исключительно хороши, словно они были сделаны не тайком, а на специальной фотосессии, с идеально подобранным освещением и ракурсом. И зачем ему могли понадобиться советы свадебного фотографа?

Джаред не спеша перелистывал кадры с помощью пульта, явно наслаждаясь каждым снимком, а Дженсен чувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. На половине фотографий они целовались, обнимали друг друга или прикасались как-либо иначе, и между ними настолько явно искрило, что ему стало немного не по себе. Он и не представлял, что со стороны это может быть так заметно. К тому же, ему было неприятно думать о том, что этот скользкий Рик Спейт наблюдал всё это; хотя, если уж быть совсем честным, он был страшно рад, что у них появились эти фотографии.

Их было много, и большую часть того, что на них запечатлел Роршах, Дженсен хорошо помнил. Например, момент, когда Джей высунулся из окна Хонды, пока Роб, мастер Пеллегрино и сам Дженсен впихивали Брока на заднее сидение. Фото явно было сделано из окна второго этажа, и сверху эта сцена выглядела довольно комично. Кроме того, были снимки с самой свадьбы, и на одном из них Дженсен увидел, где именно Джей сидел во время церемонии: оказывается, в «соборе» он устроился прямо позади Дженсена и Роршаха. Джаред смотрел на наручные часы, поэтому из-под чёрного плаща виднелся белоснежный манжет его рукава.

Но был ещё примерно десяток моментов, которые Дженсен вспомнил только сейчас – или не видел вовсе:

_На полянке возле леса Джей и Брок изображают «Сумерки», эпизод из второй части, где Эдвард говорит Бэлле, что они не могут быть вместе. Эдвард-Брок уходит в лес с выражением мрачной решимости, а Бэлла-Джаред застыл в ужасе, протянув руку ему вслед. Дженсен сидит на бревне и смотрит на них во все глаза, впившись в щёки ногтями_.

\- Джей, мне кажется, ты смотрел слишком много фильмов, в которых женщины провожали моряков в далёкое плавание, - заметил Дженсен, разглядывая его позу.

\- А тебя, вижу, эти фильмы всегда доводили до слёз, - усмехнулся Джаред.

_Джей с Броком стоят у Хонды на парковке перед магазином в Суррее, по всей видимости, в ожидании Дженсена. Джей курит и надкусывает шоколадку, Брок пьёт чай._

\- А я-то думал – почему Броку не стало лучше? – возмутился Дженсен. - Ты сам сожрал весь шоколад!

\- Неправда! – Джей покраснел. - Я только один кусочек! Всё остальное он сам съел!

_Они стоят посреди улицы. У Джея руки заняты Броком. Дженсен подносит сигарету ко рту Джареда, а тот тянется навстречу губами и одновременно пытается сдуть чёлку, упавшую на глаза._

\- Господи, Дженс, у тебя тут взгляд такой, словно ты не сигарету мне подносишь, а…

Дженсен молча прихлопнул ему рот ладонью.

_На остановке. Брок спит на скамейке. Дженсен сидит на краешке и устало трёт глаза. Джей стоит рядом и смотрит на него задумчиво и с каким-то даже подозрением._

Джаред пролистал эту фотографию довольно быстро, и Дженсен подумал, что, не знай он правды, решил бы, что Джей уже в тот момент знал о слежке и сам подозревал его в соучастии.

_Уже без Брока, они вдвоём идут по лесу, и Джей снимает с макушки Дженсена упавший листок. Джаред хихикает, а у Дженсена глаза скошены вверх, отчего у него совершенно дурацкое выражение лица._

\- Давай эту сотрём, - заворчал Дженсен. - Она ужасна.

\- Ни за что! – возмутился Джей. - Она классная! Сделай так ещё раз!

Он защёлкал пальцами над головой Дженсена, явно провоцируя его посмотреть вверх тем же косым взглядом, что и на фотографии. Дженсен приподнял брови и сложил руки на груди, глядя прямо в глаза Джареду.

\- Ты знаешь, Джей, я совершенно точно уверен, что ты откуда-то сбежал. Только никак не могу решить – из психушки или из детского сада?

Тот заливисто расхохотался, и Дженсен отобрал у него пульт от проектора.

_В тоннеле. Роршах, переодетый стариком, поднял фонарь, и Джаред с Дженсеном непроизвольно щурятся от яркого света. Дженсен крепко держит Джея за руку и загораживает его плечом._

\- Слушай, ну а эту он как умудрился снять? – присвистнул Дженсен.

\- Я так понимаю, он держал камеру под мышкой – видишь ракурс? – и для объектива было проделано отверстие. А перед тем, как подойти, он изменил установки на съемку с запозданием. Круто придумано, правда?

_В кафе. Джаред показывает язык отходящему от их столика официанту, а Дженсен сосредоточено разглядывает другой угол зала, прищурившись и прикусив нижнюю губу._

\- Дай-ка, я тоже хочу так попробовать, - Джей наклонился к нему и, прежде чем Дженсен успел прореагировать, сам куснул его за нижнюю губу. Потом лизнул там же, где прикусил, и заявил:

\- Действительно вкусно! То-то ты её всё время кусаешь…

\- Как будто ты её раньше не пробовал, - пробормотал Дженсен, пряча улыбку.

_В туалете кафе. Снимок сделан с улицы, через окошко, из которого Роршах вылез наружу. Видны макушки целующихся Джареда и Дженсена и вошедшая в дверь туалета уборщица с офигевшим выражением лица._

\- Эй, я не помню, чтобы там была уборщица! – удивился Джей.

\- Думаю, она ретировалась до того, как мы её заметили.

_В фойе кинотеатра. Дженсен разглядывает табло с указанием сеансов, а Джей балансирует одной попкорниной на кончике носа._

\- У меня складывается впечатление, что всё время, пока я на тебя не смотрел, ты занимался какой-то фигнёй.

\- Вовсе нет! – обиженно отозвался Джаред. - Я делал это специально для тебя, а ты даже не заметил!

После этой фотографии Дженсен занервничал, потому что именно сейчас могли появиться снимки, сделанные во время сеанса. И если они были – значит, у Рика всё-таки было что выложить на порно-сайте… Но следующими оказались фотографии, сделанные уже на улице.

_Последняя – в переулке за кинотеатром. Джей прижимает Дженсена к стене и целует его в шею. Дженсен прикрыл глаза и явно сдерживает стон._

На этой фотографии у Дженсена было такое выражение лица, что он неожиданно для самого себя начал возбуждаться. Чёрт, ну как может стоять на самого себя? Это же нарциссизм чистой воды!

Джей тоже явно прочувствовал его настроение, потому что беспокойно заёрзал на своём кресле и бросил на Дженсена голодный взгляд. Потом выдернул из его рук пульт и выключил проектор. В зале стало совсем темно, поскольку единственными источниками освещения были экран и окна, а на улице светили только редкие фонари.

Дженсен ощутил дыхание Джареда на лице и потянулся ему навстречу, чуть подрагивая от предвкушения. Он просто не мог оставаться спокойным, прикасаясь к Джею, даже несмотря на то, что целый день только и делал, что прикасался к нему, и, казалось бы, уже должен был немного привыкнуть. Но каждый раз это было настолько хорошо, что ему хотелось ещё…

\- Хочу тебя ужасно, Дженс, ну сколько можно?.. – севшим голосом бормотал Джаред и целовал его губы, лицо, шею, пальцы, скользившие по его щеке; он практически уселся ему на колено, уперевшись своим в сидение у него между ног, и прижался всем телом.

\- Да, да, - кивал Дженсен, выдёргивая его рубашку из брюк и затыкая его очередным поцелуем.

\- Здесь? – прошептал Джей, на мгновение оторвавшись от него.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза, чтобы хоть немного сосредоточиться на ответе, продолжая непроизвольно ласкать ладонью живот и бока согнувшегося над ним Джареда.

\- Чёрт, нет. Тут нельзя, - простонал Дженсен. - Надо куда-то уйти…

\- Мне надо было вернуть тебе услугу сразу после кинотеатра, - пробормотал Джей.

\- Придурок, - Дженсен выдохнул ему в рот. - Ну нужны мне никакие услуги. Меня просто достало, что нам постоянно что-то мешает: люди, слежка, отсутствие кровати…

\- Ого, - восхитился Джаред. - как ты ловко намекнул, что больше не хочешь экстремального секса. Хочешь в мягкую постельку?

Он обхватил голову Дженсена ладонями, не давая ему шевелиться, и провёл кончиком своего лабрета по его губам. Дженсену показалось, что он сейчас превратиться в одно большое дрожащее от возбуждения желе. Он попытался обхватить джаредов шип губами или хотя бы дотянуться до него языком, но тот вовремя отдёрнулся, посмеиваясь.

\- Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я устрою тебе «мягкую постельку» прямо здесь, - пообещал Дженсен, притянув его обратно, и жадно набросился на его губы. Но едва Джаред дотянулся до пуговицы на его брюках, он твёрдо отстранил его руку.

\- Нет. Пойдём в мой кабинет.

…До его кабинета они добрались за рекордные пару минут – несмотря на то, что он находился в другой части здания.

\- Кто ты, и куда ты дел Мистера Застенчивого Библиотекаря? – Джей смотрел на него со смесью удивления и восхищения, когда Дженсен втолкнул его в комнату. - А как же камеры?

Он оглядывал помещение так, словно ожидал увидеть объективы со всех сторон. Это была довольно большая комната, уставленная книжными полками, с тремя рабочими местами и двумя дверьми – в коридор и подсобное помещение.

\- Мы в слепой зоне, - Дженсен укусил его за ухо, а потом забрался языком внутрь. Джей застонал, но тут же прервал себя:

\- А звук?

\- Какой ты дотошный, - с уважением отозвался Дженсен, вжимая его в стеллажи. - Эти камеры не записывают звук.

\- Откуда, мать твою, такая уверенность? – дёрнулся Джаред, но тот прикрыл его рот рукой.

\- Тихо. Роб ради интереса разобрал одну из камер. Но орать всё равно нельзя, стены тонкие.

Джаред что-то промычал в его ладонь, но Дженсену было не до того. Он самозабвенно выцеловывал линии мыщц на его шее, проводя пальцами другой руки по его бёдрам и забираясь в его боксёры.

\- Дженс, давай уже…

Чёрт. А вот это уже проблема.

\- Слушай, у меня снова ничего с собой нет.

\- Да ты шутишь!

\- Я ведь не предполагал, что так выйдет.

\- Такими темпами у нас не только не выйдет, но и не войдет… - закатил глаза Джаред и начал перебирать карманы пиджака. - Если уж на то пошло, ты что, даже с этой твоей Данниль не предполагал трахаться?

\- Трахаться на свадьбе у коллеги? – ужаснулся Дженсен. - Конечно, нет!

\- Но со мной ты, кажется, собирался, - ухмыльнулся тот.

Дженсен хотел было что-то сказать в свое оправдание – вроде того, что с Данниль у него и так ничего не получалось, а Джей срывает у него все возможные предохранители, но замолк, осознав простую истину. Ведь это правда – ему и раньше, когда они с Данниль только начинали встречаться, и эта тень отца Гамлета не являлась ему в эротических фантазиях, в голову не могло прийти заняться сексом со своей девушкой на какой-нибудь вечеринке, даже закрывшись в одной из комнат. Не говоря уже об общественных местах вроде кинотеатра. А с Джаредом это выходило настолько естественно, что он даже не задавался вопросом – прилично ли это, правильно ли это, отвечает ли нормам морали и вежливости… Дженсен фыркнул, представив себе, как в том кинотеатре начинает сокрушаться: боже, как это невежливо по отношению к зрителям, делать минет своему приятелю посреди сеанса! А ведь до того, как он встретил Джареда, это были совершенно нормальные для него рефлексии.

\- Эй, чувак, так нечестно, - выдернул его из размышлений Джей, - если сам впал в нирвану, помоги и ближнему своему достичь того же!

\- Э… Так что делать? – Дженсен сконцентрировался на извечном вопросе.

Джаред скорчил нечитаемую физиономию, по всей видимости отсеивая первый десяток вариантов ответа, и выудил-таки из кармана брюк презервативы и смазку, потряс ими, а потом спрятал обратно.

\- Тебе повезло. Я предусмотрительный.

\- Так какого чёрта ты..? – рассердился Дженсен.

\- А такого. Нужно было проверить, насколько ты внимателен к партнёру, - игриво ответил Джаред.

\- Джей, поверь мне, я очень внимателен, - зашипел Дженсен, прижимая его бёдра к своим, непроизвольно толкаясь навстречу. - Особенно к партнёрам, которых мне оставалось только выдумать. И на сегодня для своего воображаемого Джареда я приготовил самую лучшую воображаемую смазку…

\- Да ты что! – восхитился Джей. - Серьёзно, у тебя были эротические фантазии обо мне?

\- Господи, заткнёшься ты когда-нибудь! - закатил глаза Дженсен и забрался в его карманы. - Давай сюда!

\- Нет, не в этом кармане. Нет!.. Чёрт.

Дженсен вытянул из кармана нечто совсем не похожее на презерватив. Длинное, белое и шёлковое. И потрясённо уставился на него.

\- Откуда у тебя галстук?

Джаред стукнулся головой о стеллаж и выругался.

\- Джей, я ведь помню, как сам повесил его в твоей Хонде. Прямо перед тем, как её угнали. А Рик сказал, что это не он… - Дженсен с минуту растеряно переводил взгляд с галстука на Джареда, потом отступил от него и неверяще покачал головой.

\- Никакой Рик не фотограф, верно? А ты вовсе не платил ему за фотографии… – он слышал самого себя словно со стороны, голос осип, и его начало трясти, на этот раз уже совершенно точно не от возбуждения.

\- Перестань, - с неправдоподобной небрежностью отмахнулся Джей и попытался притянуть его обратно к себе. - Ты снова выдумываешь…

\- Прекрати мне врать! – Дженсен практически заорал, откидывая его руку. Затем посмотрел Джареду в глаза тем своим взглядом, от которого людей обычно передёргивало, и отчеканил каждое слово:

\- Прекрати. Это. Говорить. Не нужно держать меня за идиота. Мне всё это казалось странным с самого начала, а теперь ты хочешь убедить меня, что галстук прилетел к тебе сам? Я думаю, что угон машины вы с этим Риком спланировали, как и всё остальное, а потом кто-то из вас по дурости забрал галстук. И ты немедленно объяснишь мне, какого чёрта тут происходит, иначе – я гарантирую тебе – это закончится очень плохо для нас обоих!

Вот теперь Джаред, похоже, испугался всерьёз. Он прикусил костяшки пальцев каким-то незнакомым нервным жестом, словно с него впервые спала маска спокойствия; потом ударил кулаком по стеллажу и выругался.

\- А я ведь ещё с утра, как увидел тебя, понял, что это дурацкая затея. Но я слишком много готовился, было жаль…

\- Джей… - угрожающе начал Дженсен, и тот скрипнул зубами.

\- Ладно! Ладно, Дженс, я всё объясню. Только тебе это вряд ли понравится.

Джаред дошёл до двери, выглянул наружу, проверяя, не прибежал ли на их крики охранник, потом закрыл её и прислонился к ней спиной.

\- Это была Игра.

*******

Вот теперь Дженсен по-настоящему рвал и метал. Его практически трясло от бешенства, и Джаред не успел объяснить даже половины всего, когда его прорвало.

\- Ты!.. Грёбаный придурок, кто дал тебе право устраивать мне какие-то идиотские ролевые игры?!

\- Тихо, Дженс, пожалуйста, - расстроено успокаивал его Джаред. - Ты всё неправильно понял. Это никакие не ролевые игры. И для тебя я сделал совсем другую Игру, ты даже не дослушал…

\- А как это тогда называется?!

Джей посмотрел на него устало-несчастным взглядом и тихо попросил:

\- Если ты немного сбавишь обороты, я расскажу тебе всё ещё раз. Просто сядь и послушай, пожалуйста.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и начал перечислять про себя простые числа, чтобы отстраниться от собственных эмоций. Обычно это помогало, но сейчас он был слишком уязвим для Джареда из-за своих чувств к нему, и потому злился ещё больше. Дойдя до 97, он всё-таки смог немного прийти в себя. После чего выдернул кресло из-за своего стола, выкатил его на середину комнаты и уселся прямо напротив Джареда.

\- Хорошо. Я слушаю, - пробормотал он.

Джей сполз на пол, усевшись прямо под дверью, и, подумав, начал:

\- Та Игра, о которой я говорю, только отчасти напоминает ролевые игры. В ролёвках все участники знают, что они играют, и каждый знает свою роль; к тому же, у каждого там есть своя цель, и сценарий достаточно общий – он лишь задаёт направление игре, а исход зависит целиком от участников и их решений. В той Игре, которую создаём мы, участников тоже много, но их роли строго оговорены, и они не могут отступать от правил. А единственный участник, который имеет свободу действия - это тот, ради которого всё и создавалось, и он об Игре даже не подозревает. Мы называем его «Гостем».

\- Кто это «мы»? – у Дженсена кружилась голова. Было ощущение, что ему устроили какие-то психологические тесты, и это болезненно напомнило кое-что из его прошлого.

\- Мы – это команда, создающая Игру. Вообще, это целая организация, закрытая для большинства людей, о ней узнают случайно. Как я, например, – когда меня пригласили туда консультантом, или как ты – потому что я так здорово облажался.

\- Облажался в чём? В том, что я догадался?

Джаред усмехнулся.

\- Дженс, ты, конечно, дашь сто очков вперёд большинству наших Гостей, но – будем честными – ты не догадался. Ты же не понял, что это Игра. Да и вся паника из-за слежки появилась из-за того, что я плохо тебя рассчитал; правильно Марк мне говорил, что мне рано быть мастером…

\- Какой Марк? И что значит «рассчитал»? – Дженсену очень не понравилось то, как отстранённо это прозвучало.

\- Марк – это мастер Пеллегрино. Он один из мастеров Игры, нечто вроде режиссёра, организатора, который контролирует весь процесс и всех участников… Чёрт, как бы тебе объяснить…

Джаред потёр ладонями лицо, потом снова посмотрел на Дженсена.

\- Все наши Игры рассчитаны на эмоции. Но это не тупые розыгрыши вроде MTV-шной «Подставы», а полноценные срежиссированные миры со своими законами и правилами. Да в них даже жить можно, у нас бывали заказы на несколько лет…

\- Я не понимаю, Джей.

\- Дьявол. Суть в том, что каждая Игра создаётся под одного конкретного человека, редко под нескольких. И создаётся она для того, чтобы поставить этого человека в ситуацию, которая вынудит его проявить определённые качества – или просто показать себя во всей красе. Игру заказывает два типа клиентов: друзья или родственники человека – для развлечения, такие Игры довольно безобидны; и коллеги или начальники – для проверки каких-нибудь качеств подчинённых и деловых партнёров; вообще, мы с разным контингентом работаем…

\- Стоп-стоп, - Дженсен замахал руками. - Ты что, хочешь сказать, что кто-то из моих приятелей или коллег меня тебе заказал? И наши… - он проглотил слово «отношения», - тоже были частью Игры?

Он почувствовал себя персонажем одной из тех идиотских молодёжных комедий, где парень начинает встречаться с какой-нибудь дурнушкой на спор, а потом вроде как влюбляется в неё. Только в реальной жизни такие истории, наверное, не заканчиваются «хэппи-эндом»…

\- Нет! Ты опять меня не дослушал.

Джей осторожно подобрался к Дженсену поближе и сел уже у самых его ног. Он поймал его растерянный взгляд и, вздохнув, добавил:

\- Или я не в том порядке рассказываю. Тебя никто не заказывал, - он легонько тронул его колено, словно боялся, что, будь он посмелее, Дженсен его пнёт. - Я рассказал это всё, чтобы объяснить, чем я занимаюсь. А после нашего приключения в Сан-Антонио я не смог удержаться и сделал маленькую Игру специально для тебя. Я подтянул пару друзей из своей команды, потому что в одиночку бы не управился – но Игра была целиком моя; можно считать, что _я_ её заказал, если так тебе будет проще.

Дженсену определённо не было так проще. В какой-то степени он был польщён, что специалист по Играм устроил лично для него и совершенно бесплатно (а эти Игры, если он правильно понял Джареда, были дорогим удовольствием) одну такую Игру. И тот факт, что Джей с ним по собственной воле, а не по сценарию, тоже радовал. Но в остальном…

\- На кой чёрт тебе вообще понадобилось устраивать мне эту Игру? В Сан-Антонио тебе было со мной скучно, и ты решил таким образом развлечься?

\- Наоборот, Дженс! – с энтузиазмом отозвался Джей. - В том-то и дело, что в Сан-Антонио всё было просто потрясающе! Я ведь привык к Играм, к тому, что всё необычное происходит только потому, что мы это организуем. А там всё было по-настоящему! Я чуть не психанул, когда понял, что попал в реальную переделку с бандитами. И я растерялся – а вот ты во всём этом был охренительно хорош! Ты хоть представляешь, насколько трудно найти человека, которого действительно сложно спрогнозировать? А ты был тем, кто удивлял меня постоянно: дракой, тем, как ты увёл этих латиносов в ловушку, соцслужбой… Честное слово, в первый момент я даже подумал, что сам попал в Игру. Но потом понял, что это _ты_ такой.

Джаред схватил его за руку и сжал, глядя на него горящими глазами.

\- В тебе этот инстинкт защитника, потребность заботиться или гипертрофированное чувство ответственности – называй как хочешь. Этим просто невозможно было не воспользоваться.

Дженсен нервно выдернул ладонь.

\- Воспользоваться? Для чего?

\- Чтобы сблизиться с тобой, конечно! Дженс, я вовсе не такой идиот, как ты думаешь. Когда я начинаю вести себя как расстроенный и потерянный малыш, ты сразу бросаешься успокаивать меня и позволяешь себе быть ближе. Естественно, я этим воспользовался. И не раз. Хотя, конечно, чтобы выиграть у Данниль, этого было бы недостаточно…

\- Что значит «выиграть у Данниль»?.. – в памяти Дженсена всплыла пара обронённых Джаредом фраз, и до него дошло. - Так ты знал про Данниль с самого начала?

\- Ну конечно, Дженс! Даже странно, что ты не догадался раньше. Я же разговаривал с Майком. Он мне всё рассказал.

\- Так ты всё это разыграл? – Дженсен побелел и вскочил с кресла. До него только сейчас начало доходить, каковы масштабы описываемой Джаредом Игры. - Сыграл всю эту драму с утра? Незнание, и ссору, и примирение – это с самого начала было так задумано? Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне было, когда ты чуть не уехал?!

\- А каково мне было узнать, что ты с ней не расстался? – в тон ему ответил Джаред, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. - Ссору было сыграть легко – достаточно было вспомнить свои эмоции по этому поводу. К тому же ты повёл себя, как полный придурок: не сказал мне о ней, хотя у тебя была масса возможностей!.. Я всё ждал, когда же ты решишься признаться – так что «незнание» давалось гораздо труднее.

\- И что? Ты хотел отомстить мне так? – голос у Дженсена сорвался, и он уже с трудом держал себя в руках.

Джей сразу это почувствовал и заговорил почти просяще:

\- Нет, Дженс, я бы ни за что не стал тебе мстить! Я расстроился, это правда. Но я всё равно хотел получить ещё один шанс. Я хотел показать, что со мной тебе будет намного интереснее, что я лучше неё…

\- О да, ты лучше неё! – зло рассмеялся Дженсен. - Ты манипулировал мной! Спрогнозировал все мои реакции, да? Как ты это назвал – «рассчитал» меня?..

\- Нет! Я не хотел планировать всё. Я играл только в начале. Я заранее договорился с Риком; он наш «альтернатор» – так мы называем специалистов, которые создают атмосферу для Игры, все яркие образы и выбирают её жанр. Он должен был слегка сымпровизировать, устроить нам пару забавных эпизодов, создать для тебя иллюзию критической ситуации, чтобы ты начал действовать. Но для этого нужно было вытащить тебя со свадьбы. Я был готов к тому, что мы поссоримся, поэтому придумал специальный выход на этот случай…

\- Брока! – озарило Дженсена. - Я ведь с самого начала думал, что он – неправильный наркоман. К тому же, до того, как его вывел мастер Пеллегрино, он был совершенно трезвым, я точно это помню. Ты договорился с ними обоими…

\- Так и есть, - кивнул Джей. - Но, по сути, всё дальнейшее, кроме Рика с его костюмами, уже не было Игрой. Потому что ты сам изменил правила. Ты рассказывал мне про Ванкувер, читал про мой лабрет, думал обо мне на свадьбе, и то, что было в кино… Я был потрясён, и после того, как ты сказал, что не спал с Данниль, я уже ничего не играл. Примирение было настоящим, Дженс…

Последние признания Дженсен расслышал не слишком хорошо. То, что он понял насчёт участников этой Игры и степени её продуманности, вызвало в нём нервную дрожь. Он уже практически ожидал того, что сейчас в дверь войдут все виновники его паранойи: мастер Пеллегрино, Брок, этот непонятный Рик Спейт – и начнут хлопать в ладоши и кричать что-то вроде «Вас снимала скрытая камера!». Но никто так и не появился, и он продолжал смотреть на Джея.

\- Джаред, ты просто больной придурок! Какого хрена нужно было всё это выдумывать, чтобы «переубедить» меня, если можно было просто позвонить? Я собирался порвать с Данниль в тот же день, как приехал обратно в Ванкувер!

\- Так почему не порвал? – язвительно поинтересовался Джей.

\- Она уезжала к родным, я просто не успел. А когда вернулась, я уже понял, что ты со мной говорить не хочешь.

\- Ну а я, когда решил тебе позвонить, набрал сначала Майку и услышал от него про Данниль. Звонить тебе после этого уже было бессмысленно, - с неприятной улыбкой развёл руками Джаред.

\- Просто замечательно, Джей, - Дженсен почувствовал себя совсем разбитым. - Никаких компромиссов, да? И тебе даже в голову не пришло, что ты сам в этом виноват!

\- Если я в чём и виноват, - тут уже Джаред начал сердиться. - так это в том, что был в тебе уверен!

Дженсен отвернулся, не зная, что ему сказать на это. Это дилемма: правильно ли, что человек в тебе уверен? Не в общем смысле, а именно в смысле отношений, что ты – его и больше ничей? С одной стороны, это казалось бредом. Как можно быть таким собственником после всего одного проведённого вместе трудного дня? Но, с другой стороны, их отношения с самого начала настолько выходили за рамки привычного «давай встречаться», что, возможно, Джаред был не так уж неправ. Может, это он, Дженсен, невовремя поддался своим сомнениям, а надо было поступить так же, как Джей – просто поверить в него.

Джаред, тем временем, продолжал распаляться:

\- И знаешь что? Я абсолютно не жалею, что устроил эту Игру. Потому что в тебе столько страхов, что только такими вот ситуациями из тебя их можно вытряхнуть!

\- Каких ещё страхов? – возмутился Дженсен. - Если ты о фобии…

\- Да хрен с ней, с фобией! – отмахнулся Джаред. - Я говорю о том, что ты по жизни всего боишься!

Дженсен на какое-то время даже потерял дар речи. Потом взорвался:

\- Я – всего боюсь? Да ты прямо грёбаный доктор Фил! Только скажи мне: я боялся, когда тебя били в той подворотне? Или когда мы зашли в магазин с этим идиотским фокусником? Или когда мы увидели в тоннеле старика? Разве я струсил и бросил тебя там? Или, может быть, запаниковал и попросил прикрыть меня? Да как тебе в голову такое пришло?!

\- В том-то и дело, Дженс, - Джаред заговорил сердито-расстроено. - Как получилось, что человек, способный на всё это – работает в библиотеке и боится порвать с давно надоевшей подружкой? Это ли не страхи?

\- А что не так с библиотекой? – взвился Дженсен, и, не будь он так взбешён, понял бы, насколько комичной была его реакция.

\- Да ты же там просто прячешься! Я же видел, каким ты становишься в критической ситуации – и, поверь моему опыту, едва ли кто-то из наших Гостей вёл себя так, включая даже тех, кто догадывался, что это Игра. Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что тебе не нравится весь этот экстрим? Ты же сам говорил, что балдеешь от плохих районов, наверняка не раз нарывался на банды и прочие неприятности!

\- Если мне это нравится, это не значит, что я должен выкинуть свои книги и пойти в спецназ!

\- И не нужно! Просто будь с собой честным. Если понимаешь, что нашёл кого-то получше, чем твоя подружка – очевидно, что с ней надо порвать!

\- Да пошёл ты! Херовый из тебя психолог, Джей! Потому что если ты встречаешь кого-то получше – настолько, что готов порвать с подружкой, рассчитываешь все возможные варианты встречи, изучаешь всё, что ему нравится – а этот урод не звонит тебе два месяца, потому что уверен в собственной неотразимости, то вера в этого человека как-то поутихает! Данниль, по крайней мере, принимала меня таким, какой я есть – а ты хочешь выкроить из меня кого-то, кто удобен тебе!

\- Выкроить? Дженсен, да это она держит тебя на коротком поводке, потому что тихий и мирный – ты ей удобен. А я говорю тебе: ты гораздо больше, сильнее, и тебе не нужно бояться своей силы! Вылези ты из своей скорлупы!

\- Скорлупы, значит?.. Манипулятор хренов! – Дженсен, коротко размахнувшись, врезал ему в челюсть.

Тот ударился затылком о стеллажи и сдавленно застонал. Дженсен схватил его за грудки, собираясь ударить ещё раз. Глаза застилала какая-то красная дымка, почти забытая за годы спокойной жизни в библиотеке, а сознание почти полностью затуманилось от ярости. Кем себя возомнил этот парень? Какое право он имеет так врываться в его жизнь и навязывать свои принципы? Он даже представления не имеет, сколько сил ушло у Дженсена на то, чтобы справиться со своей пресловутой «силой» и запихнуть её в рамки нормальной жизни!..

Но выработанная за долгое время привычка быстро брать себя в руки взяла верх над бешенством, и сознание немного прояснилось. Дженсен неожиданно заметил кровь на подбородке Джея и одновременно почувствовал, что правый кулак саднит и сильно оцарапан. Это же из-за джаредова лабрета! Он же мог ему пол-губы оторвать, идиот!

\- О, чёрт, ты как? – Дженсен отпустил его и почти в панике приподнял ему голову. Он стёр струйку крови, бежавшую из его губы, и рассмотрел её повнимательнее. На ней была только небольшая трещина, а лабрет он, похоже, задел только по касательной.

Джей слабо усмехнулся:

\- Вот видишь, я же говорю: «потребность заботиться».

\- Ну всё, ты меня достал! – Дженсен понял, что ещё чуть-чуть – и он навредит Джареду ещё больше, поэтому оттолкнул его и бросился вон из кабинета.

\- И вообще, зачем меня бить, если можно просто оттрахать? – рассмеялся ему вслед Джей, сползая на пол. - Я для того и приехал. Подготовился, между прочим.

Дженсен замер. Потом медленно развернулся и посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Не стоило ему этого говорить. Смесь ярости и возбуждения очень плохо влияют на мужчину, особенно если причина и того и другого находится в непосредственной близости от него.

Джаред чуть склонил голову, насмешливо глядя на него в ответ, опустил нижнюю губу, демонстративно забрался пальцами внутрь и медленно открутил шип от штанги лабрета. Потом вынул обе части и совершенно неприличным образом облизал прокол, в который тоже попала кровь из губы.

Это и стало последней каплей.

*******

Дженсен одним шагом преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, вздёрнул Джареда на ноги и прошипел:

\- Смотри, Джей, я покажу тебе простой фокус. Ничего выдумывать не надо, никаких Игр. Ты говоришь – а я делаю. Хочешь, чтобы тебя оттрахали – да без проблем!

Он впился пальцами Джареду в подбородок, заставляя открыть рот, и толкнулся внутрь языком. Джей попытался отдёрнуться, когда зубы Дженсена оттянули раненую губу, но тот не позволил. Вместо этого он всосал кровь из ранки, проглотил, дурея от этого пугающего металлического вкуса, – и толкнул его лицом в стеллажи. Джаред только глухо застонал от удара.

Дженсен, заведённый ещё больше его покорностью, схватил с пола злосчастный галстук и стянул им Джею запястья за спиной, практически выворачивая их до хруста.

\- Дженс, потише, я…

\- Заткнись!

Вот теперь он дошёл до точки кипения. Это придурок думает, что ему всё сойдёт с рук. Его Игры, его самоуверенность, его отсутствие… Он думает, что развлекал тихоню-библиотекаря? Ха! Стоило потрудиться расспросить Майка не только о Данниль!..

Дженсен ткнул его лбом в корешки книг и вгрызся ему в загривок, одновременно стягивая с него брюки. Вклинился коленом между ног, думая о том, как замечательно будет трахнуть его всухую, послушать его стоны и всхлипы – потом расстегнул ширинку и…

И тут его словно рикошетом ударило всё, что он только что делал.

Дженсен отшатнулся, в ужасе разглядывая Джея, который так и застыл в той же позе, не делая никаких попыток освободить руки или как-то иначе его остановить. Ладони Джареда уже успели покраснеть, и Дженсен немедленно избавился от галстука. Господи, как он мог?..

\- Какого чёрта? Почему ты не сопротивляешься?! – отчаянно зашипел он, развернув Джея к себе.

Тот посмотрел в ответ с таким выражением, словно его спросили о совершенно очевидных вещах.

\- Зачем? Я же вижу, как ты разозлён. Может, так успокоишься.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что я мог навредить тебе? – Дженсен вцепился в чёлку, только теперь понимая, _что_ он только что чуть не натворил.

Джаред пожал плечами и уставился в пол:

\- Думаю, я заслужил.

Дженсен побелел и схватил его за грудки:

\- Придурок, что это ещё за бред?! Такие вопросы решаются разговорами, а не насилием!

Джей внезапно улыбнулся и успокаивающе погладил его по ладоням, сжимавшим ворот рубашки.

\- Дженс, ты пытаешься _меня_ убедить, что неправ – или себя? Я могу позволить тебе сделать всё, что в голову взбредёт; вопрос в том, что ты сам себе позволишь?

По позвоночнику пробежал предательский холодок. Дженсен отшатнулся, выпуская его из рук, но Джей последовал за его движением, обхватывая его, прижал к себе и ласково погладил по спине.

\- Перестань, ничего страшного не случилось, - прошептал он ему на ухо. - У меня тоже иногда сносит крышу. Всё равно это я виноват.

Удивительно, Дженсен хотел услышать эти слова целый день и теперь, когда наконец услышал, чуть не разревелся от того, что они ему уже не нужны.

\- Ни в чём ты не виноват.

\- Нет, виноват. Я не должен был так долго с этим тянуть, надо было сразу позвонить. Потому что ты прав – нельзя оставлять людей в такой неопределённости, особенно когда понимаешь, насколько они важны для тебя.

Дженсен замер в его руках, пытаясь думать только о ласке и тепле, но последние слова Джареда заставили его задуматься о том, что все беды от неверия людей в себя и в тех, кто им дороже всего. Можно ли научиться такой вере, хотя бы со временем, или нужно иметь её от рождения?..

\- Эй, - позвал его Джей, - мы не выпали из слепой зоны?

Пару мгновений Дженсен пытался осознать, о чём идёт речь, затем спрятал лицо в изгибе плеча Джареда и пробормотал:

\- Нет. Может, только чуть-чуть.

Джей потянул его на себя, снова к стеллажам, и, прижавшись к ним спиной, поднял лицо Дженсена к себе.

\- Тогда, может, продолжим? – он начал мягко целовать его в губы, стараясь вывести из этого полукоматозного состояния.

\- Джей, ты что… - выдавил Дженсен, не в состоянии оттолкнуть его, - после всего этого… ты хочешь продолжить?

\- Господи, да забудь ты об этом! – скорбным голосом отозвался Джаред. - Прекрати рефлексировать и займись наконец делом!

Это подействовало, но слабо. Дженсен скорее через силу, чем с настоящим желанием, попытался расстегнуть рубашку Джея, но воспоминания о том, как он обращался с ним только что, были слишком яркими, и его руки дрожали.

\- Дженс, серьёзно, прекрати. Всё хорошо. Я хочу тебя. Ну!

Джей откинул его руки и сам стянул с себя рубашку, а вслед за ней – брюки, схватил несопротивляющегося Дженсена в охапку и стал лихорадочно его целовать.

\- Давай, Дженсен, слышишь? Я уже целый день жду!

\- День и два месяца, - пробормотал тот, потихоньку оттаивая, отзываясь на прикосновения.

\- День и два месяца, - подтвердил Джаред, покусывая его подбородок и шею, расстегнул жилетку и забрался руками под пояс брюк. - Только, пожалуйста, давай не будем делать это стоя. Боюсь, после сегодняшней прогулки у меня ноги не выдержат, и мы повредим друг другу какие-нибудь важные части тела…

Дженсен рассмеялся и окончательно расслабился. В конце концов, надо быть идиотом, чтобы отказывать Джареду, когда тот просит. Он скинул свой пиджак на пол, подтолкнул туда же одежду Джея, сожалея о том, что уже через пару минут их возни от этой белой роскоши почти ничего не останется, и потянул Джареда вниз.

Дженсен только сейчас заметил, каким беззащитным стало его лицо без лабрета. Крошечное отверстие под нижней губой выглядело чем-то сокровенным, не для чужих глаз. Словно он увидел какое-то очень интимное место, и от этого ему стало не по себе.

\- Извини, что ударил тебя, - прошептал он, стараясь целовать его мягче, чтобы не повредить его разбитую губу ещё больше.

\- Извини, что наговорил тебе всей этой ерунды насчёт страхов, - отозвался Джаред. - На самом деле я понял, что ошибся насчёт тебя, ещё когда мы помирились…

Он вздохнул, потом неожиданно захихикал.

\- Что?

\- Заметь, это уже становится привычкой. Ты и я, в закрытом на ночь госучреждении, моя разбитая губа и экстремальный секс. Тебя это заводит, признайся.

\- Ещё как! – Дженсен в этот момент как раз стянул с них обоих бельё, так что его заводила бы любая обстановка. Он навис над лежащим под ним Джаредом и разглядывал его, пробегая пальцами там, куда смотрели глаза. Сложно было не любоваться – без одежды Джей был даже красивее, чем в своём белом костюме. Для его роста он был сложён необыкновенно хорошо: гибкий, тонкий – и при этом очень сильный.

Джей привстал на локтях, рассматривая Дженсена точно так же, будто впервые его увидел. Потом чуть склонил голову и безапелляционно заявил:

\- Я снизу.

Дженсен удивился. Он думал, что после его агрессии Джей захочет отыграться, и был на это полностью согласен.

Тот покачал головой и схватил его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

\- Именно поэтому, - похоже, Джаред в очередной раз прочитал его мысли. - Мне твоё чувство вины нахрен не сдалось, я хочу быть сегодня снизу, и никакого «наказания» ты от меня не дождёшься. За этим можешь обратиться в ближайший клуб «садо-мазо», понял?

\- Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, - усмехнулся Дженсен, вытаскивая из брошенных неподалёку брюк Джея смазку и презервативы, и толкнул его на спину.

…Похоже, он переборщил с подготовкой, потому что в какой-то момент Джаред перехватил его руку и посмотрел на него мутными от возбуждения глазами:

\- Очень талантливые пальчики, Дженсен, - он усмехнулся, тяжело дыша, - но лучше бы заменить их кое-чем другим, иначе тебе ничего не достанется.

Дженсену сглотнул, подумав о том, что в следующую встречу можно будет предложить Джареду довести его до оргазма одними словами: когда он говорил нечто настолько непристойное своим сиплым низким голосом, Дженсен был готов кончить вообще без секса.

Он склонился над Джеем, и тот обнял его коленями, притягивая ближе. Дженсен придержал его за бёдра, коротко покусывая шею, чтобы немного отвлечь от вторжения. В этот момент Джаред ощутимо напрягся и тихо зашипел.

\- Всё нормально? – Дженсен замер в неуверенности.

Джей застонал, явно просяще и явно не от боли. Дёрнул его на себя, стукнул коленом в бок.

\- Дженс, если ты решил развить в себе комплекс насильника, то займись этим, пожалуйста, позже.

\- Ого. Если ты ещё можешь выдавать такие длинные фразы – значит, я плохо стараюсь.

\- Вот и я о том же.

Дженсен подался вперёд, медленно, стараясь сдержаться, и Джаред откинул голову назад, прикрывая глаза и закусывая нижнюю губу.

\- Да, это… Чёрт. Да-а, - бессвязно забормотал он, и Дженсен немного расслабился.

Как же это было хорошо! Дженсену хотелось зажмуриться от удовольствия и просто двигаться-двигаться-двигаться внутри него, но он не мог оторвать глаз от лица Джареда, наблюдая за его эмоциями, которые тот совсем не стеснялся показывать. Кожа у него порозовела, не только на скулах, но и на шее и груди, и Дженсен мягко гладил его там, то и дело наклоняясь и целуя плечи, ключицы, прижимаясь щекой к тому месту, где билось сердце, и медленно сходил с ума от того, какой он живой, горячий, настоящий под его руками, внутри и вокруг него. Словно только сейчас поверил, что Джей действительно приехал, что эти отвратительные два месяца пустоты закончились.

Джаред был в этот раз удивительно тихим, не вскрикивал и не ругался, только еле слышно ахал, когда Дженсен входил глубже, тяжело выдыхал и поскрипывал зубами от удовольствия. Последнее показалось Дженсену настолько очаровательным, что он не удержался от смешка и, едва дождавшись джаредова удивлённого взгляда, прошёлся языком по его зубам, поглаживая изнутри края дёсен и обхватывая губами верхние резцы. Джаред рассмеялся, и от дрожи в его теле Дженсен закатил глаза, пытаясь не сорваться прямо сейчас.

Он уткнулся лбом ему в шею, отдаваясь этому медленно-тягучему ритму, казалось бы, совсем не подходящему их взрывным характерам, но такому правильному и нужному сейчас. Они словно перетекали друг в друга, стараясь стать ещё ближе и рассказать самое важное одними прикосновениями: _я скучал, без тебя всё не так, обожаю тебя целовать, какой ты красивый, хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось, ещё_ …

\- Дженс, не могу больше… - у Джареда заплетался язык, он прикусил пальцы и содрогался

от напряжения, пытаясь во встречном движении прижаться к Дженсену ещё ближе.

\- Да. Сейчас, - с трудом отозвался Дженсен, ухватился за его бёдра, заставляя его сжаться сильнее, и начал вбиваться короткими резкими толчками, одновременно скользя ладонью по его члену.

\- Ещё немного… да, Дженс, да-да-да!

Джареду хватило всего нескольких движений, чтобы кончить, и Дженсен застонал, толкнувшись в последний раз. Ему показалось, что он весь превратился в жидкий огонь и втёк Джареду под кожу – потому что от него самого уже больше ничего не осталось…

*******

\- Божеэтобылоклассно, - без пауз выдал Джей, расслабленно раскидывая руки, когда немного пришёл в себя после оргазма и смог выпустить Дженсена из объятий.

Дженсен рассмеялся, обнимая ногой его колено, и прижался носом к бьющейся венке на его шее, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым придурком, которому скормили сверхсуточную норму сладкого, и теперь у него передоз эндорфина.

\- Скажи мне честно, - повернулся к нему Джаред, - это был намеренный акт осквернения библиотеки или в здании действительно нет более укромных уголков?

\- Её уже давно осквернили до нас, - хмыкнул Дженсен.

\- Блин, только не говори, что вы, библиотекари, все водите сюда своих парней и девушек потрахаться! Это что, профессиональное?

Дженсен рассмеялся.

\- Нет! Просто один из моих коллег прячет где-то там, между Справочником по физической антропологии и «Ископаемыми гоминидами», томик «Китайского эроса» с картинками.

\- А потом втихаря достаёт его, когда никого нет, и начинает…

\- Да нет же! – Дженсен прикусил кожу на его плече. - Просто он пишет в свободное время докторскую по дальневосточной любовной литературе и не хочет таскать эту тяжесть туда-сюда.

\- Какие вы скучные, - надулся Джей.

\- Действительно. И ты, между прочим, связался с самым скучным из всех. Может, познакомить тебя с этим любителем китайского эроса? Научит тебя паре трюков…

\- Нафиг. Лучше в миссионерской позе с тобой, чем крендельком с каким-то озабоченным типом, который даже не додумался подрочить на древнекитайское порно.

После этого заявления Дженсен расхохотался в полный голос. Потом ткнулся лбом в его щёку и поинтересовался, продолжая смеяться:

\- Детка, ты хоть понимаешь, что такое миссионерская поза в её первоначальном виде? Это когда ты лежишь бревном, вытянув ноги по струнке, на тебе длинная ночнушка с проделанной дыркой в нужном месте, а сверху трудится кто-то очень одержимый зачатием потомства…

Джей выразил своё отвращение каким-то смешным звуком, толкнул Дженсена на спину и навис сверху, прижимаясь всем телом.

\- Не порти аппетит во время еды, - он скользнул ладонью по его шее и поцеловал в губы.

Когда они разорвали поцелуй, Джаред сполз чуть ниже, уткнулся лицом ему в живот и что-то туда проговорил.

\- Джей, - Дженсен погладил его макушку, потом обвёл пальцем контур уха, - ощущения классные. Только я ни хрена не слышу.

Джаред смущённо рассмеялся, легко поцеловал кожу над пупком и повернулся к Дженсену.

\- Я должен ещё кое-что тебе сказать…

\- Боже, что ещё? Я думал, всё, что могло лишить тебя секса, ты уже сказал.

\- Нет, это не… - Джей тяжело вздохнул и обнял Дженсена покрепче. - В общем, мы впервые встретились не в Сан-Антонио.

\- Что?! – Дженсен вскинулся, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, где он мог раньше видеть Джареда – но это казалось бредом. Он бы точно его запомнил! Или это одна из тех давних историй, когда он вёл несколько беспорядочный образ жизни?..

\- Нет-нет, успокойся, - усмехнулся Джей, словно прочитав его мысли. - Я неправильно выразился. _Я_ увидел тебя впервые не в Сан-Антонио.

\- Очевидно, ты решил, что в этом состоянии я уже не смогу или не захочу сломать тебе челюсть, в чём бы ты ни признался.

\- Ну, на это я тоже надеялся. Но по большому счёту можно ведь устроить второй раунд пожёстче…

\- Джей. Рассказывай уже.

\- Ну да… - Джаред устроился на его животе поудобнее, положив голову на скрещенные руки. - Ну-у. В марте я приезжал сюда, в Ванкувер, чтобы участвовать в создании очередной Игры. Команда была довольно большая, потому что Гость оказался с уровнем интеллекта повыше, чем у обычных наших Гостей. Марк был нашим мастером, Рик – альтернатором, я, как обычно, – навигатором (это такой «направляющий» для Гостя, я потом объясню), ещё десяток других организаторов и Брок – тогда мы взяли его впервые, потому что он местный и хорошо здесь ориентируется. Да и от подростка не ожидаешь ничего такого…

\- Джей, ты увлёкся. Кто был «Гостем»?

\- Думаешь, речь о тебе? Нет, это был Крипке.

\- Крипке? Так он с тех пор тебе не нравится?

\- Ты заметил, да? Не то чтобы не нравится… Просто он был в Игре очень странным – реагировал непривычно и будто знал всё наперёд. Мы так и не поняли, распознал он Игру или просто по жизни такой.

\- И то и другое вполне вероятно, - заметил Дженсен.

\- Похоже, что так. Ну, он прошёлся на тему Второй Мировой, а меня раздражает, когда люди говорят пренебрежительно о таких вещах. Тогда я, естественно, не мог ответить ему…

\- Поэтому решил ответить сегодня в «соборе»? Джей, ты совсем плохо его знаешь. Крипке не проймёшь такими пылкими речами. Он вообще может думать одно, говорить другое, а делать – третье.

\- Ладно, речь ведь не о Крипке. В-общем, когда мы делали для него Игру, я много бродил вокруг вашего Музея, чтобы заранее знать каждый уголок и подворотню, и в само здание тоже заходил пару раз. Там я тебя и увидел.

\- Могу себе представить – погребённого под отчётами и на нервах, - фыркнул Дженсен. - У меня как раз тогда была эта идиотская конференция…

Джей не обратил на него внимания.

\- В тот период я ещё встречался с Аароном, и у нас никаких проблем не было. Он мне очень нравился, я даже думал, что это всерьёз, но… Знаешь, после этих двух месяцев и сегодняшнего дня я понимаю, что это были очень слабые эмоции.

На этот раз Дженсен промолчал, боясь спугнуть его какой-нибудь дурацкой шуткой. С одной стороны, ему было неловко до смешного, с другой – ни в чём подобном ему ещё никто в жизни не признавался. Тем более во второй день знакомства. Впрочем, в их случае эти два дня вполне можно считать за пару недель – с таким-то количеством событий…

\- Ты должен понять меня правильно, - продолжил Джей, - я не пытаюсь вешать тебе какую-то романтическую лапшу на уши. В первый раз я просто обратил внимание, может, неосознанно восхитился, чуть-чуть пофантазировал – как бывает, когда видишь кого-то настолько охренительно привлекательного. А потом пошёл по своим делам дальше.

Дженсену стало немного не по себе от мысли, сколько было и ещё будет таких – кто увидел и пофантазировал.

\- Но через пару дней, когда снова тебя увидел, оказалось, что я тебя запомнил… Пересказывать всё смысла нет, но к тому моменту, как я вернулся в Даллас, к Аарону, оказалось, что я подсел уже основательно. Клянусь, Дженс, ты будешь смеяться, но у меня в голове была какая-то хрень вроде твоего выражения лица, когда ты смотришь на время, или интонации, с которой ты заказываешь кофе.

Дженсен не засмеялся. Вместо этого он задумался, с какой же интонацией он заказывает кофе?..

\- Тем временем мы с Аароном начали ссориться, а потом и вовсе расстались – уж не знаю, дело было только в моих шутках или ещё и в том, что я о нём думал всё меньше. И тогда я спросил Марка, который продолжал работать в Ванкувере, где ты и что делаешь. Он узнал насчёт Данниль и насчёт твоего отпуска в Сан-Антонио. И я уговорил друзей поехать туда отмечать 4 июля.

\- Боже, только не говори мне, что и там устроил эту «Игру»! – возмутился Дженсен.

\- Нет! В том-то и дело. Я пытался спланировать нашу встречу – вот и всё. И даже это мне удалось с трудом. Я не ожидал, что там будет такое количество народа, и мы пересеклись на том закутке у реки практически чудом. Чад и компания смотрели на меня как на последнего психа, пока я тащил их через толпу, пытаясь спрогнозировать, где вы с Майком остановитесь, и успеть туда раньше вас.

\- А эти латиносы?

\- А что латиносы? Ты же не думаешь, что я позволил бы себя избить по-настоящему, если бы это была часть Игры? Всё, что было в тот вечер, произошло само по себе. Я не знал о твоей боязни толпы, не знал, что за Джоном будет следить какая-то банда, даже не догадывался о твоей соцслужбе…

Дженсен покачал головой. Он был уже не в состоянии воспринимать новую информацию эмоционально. За этот день у него сгорела, наверное, половина нервных клеток. И, кажется, скажи ему Джей, что он – сам Сатана, затянувший его в свои сети, он бы не удивился. Изнутри прорывались какое-то остаточное возмущение и мысли о том, что его угораздило всерьёз зацепить своими навыками профессионального манипулятора, который сейчас так удобно устроился у него на животе. Но потом он подумал: если люди ведут себя настолько по-идиотски ради того, чтобы заслужить чьё-то внимание, то, пожалуй, они заслуживают того, о чём просят…

\- Скажи, ты надолго здесь, в Ванкувере? – спросил он у Джареда, как-то умиротворённо погладив его по плечам.

\- Ну-у, раз уж ты спросил, - хитро сощурился Джей. - Я могу остаться на две недели. Я выбил отпуск. А что, предложение насчёт экскурсии по городу ещё в силе?

\- Думаю, да, - улыбнулся Дженсен.

В ответ Джаред усмехнулся и коротко лизнул ему бок. Потом скатился с него, достал откуда-то из вороха их одежды сигареты и попытался прикурить.

\- Джей, тут нельзя, - Дженсен выдернул зажигалку из его пальцев.

\- Ну, совсем чуть-чуть? – жалобно попросил тот.

\- Нет! Мы же в архиве, у нас сенсоры очень чувствительные. Немного дымка – и нас зальёт по уши.

Джаред тяжело вздохнул, а Дженсен усмехнулся:

\- Одевайся. Покуришь наверху.

*******

С крыши открывался потрясающий вид на Ванкувер, и Дженсен подумал о том, что он ни разу не был здесь после заката – когда город сверкает ночными огнями, внизу поблескивает Фрейзер, а вдалеке виднеется бесконечный океан и тёмные пятна близлежащих островов.

Джаред огляделся, присвистнул и поинтересовался:

\- Скажи, просто на будущее: мы в каждую нашу встречу будем ночью залезать в какую-то общественную организацию? Может, предупредишь меня сразу, от чего ещё у тебя есть ключи? Национальный банк Америки? Форт Нокс? Алькатрас?

\- Секс в тюрьме? Не слишком ли это..? – Дженсен представил себе Джареда в тюремной робе, прижатого к решёткам, и непроизвольно облизнулся. - Впрочем, ладно, я согласен.

Джей рассмеялся.

Потом уселся на небольшую платформу посреди крыши и с явным облегчением закурил.

…Когда он затушил уже второй окурок, Дженсен отобрал у него пачку и спросил:

\- Слушай, я вот думаю – как Броку удалось так правдоподобно изображать симптомы наркотического опьянения? У него ведь действительно был тремор, и глаза покраснели…

\- Если честно – представления не имею, - Джей усмехнулся, глядя на то, как его сигареты исчезают в кармане Дженсена. - Может, использовал какие-то препараты, капли… Этот парень вообще уникум. Когда Рик увидел его в деле, ещё на Игре для Крипке, он был настолько восхищён, что решил взять себе в ученики – а Рик, знаешь ли, профи высшей категории.

\- Так что с этим Риком? Он же никакой не фокусник, конечно?

\- Нет, почему? Он действительно фокусник. Он тут всегда жил, устраивал уличные шоу. А потом его заметил Марк, лет семь назад, если не ошибаюсь, и пригласил в Игру. С тех пор он всё время какого-нибудь психа изображает, вот местные жители и считают его дурачком – не будет же он им объяснять, почему так себя ведёт.

\- А что насчёт тебя? Ты ведь говорил, что синхронист…

\- Ну, это как бы полуправда, - Джей прикусил губу. - Я работал синхронистом четыре года назад, когда закончил колледж. В этот период в Далласе организовывали крупную Игру для человека, который приехал из Польши. Им нужен был консультант, который смог бы и сам принять участие в Игре. И они нашли меня. С тех пор я там и работаю.

\- Мда, - фыркнул Дженсен, - для человека, который занимается этим уже четыре года, ты организовал на удивление непродуманную Игру сегодня. Я имею в виду, ты замечательный актёр, Джей, это правда, - добавил он в ответ на обиженный взгляд Джареда. - Я действительно верил тебе всё это время, только изредка мне казались твои реакции странными. Но вот то, что касается слежки…

\- Слушай, всё пошло не по плану, - с досадой перебил его Джей. - Мы с самого начала договаривались с Марком, Броком и Риком, чтобы они исполнили в этой Игре свою роль. И если Марк сделал всё как надо: сдал мне подростка так, чтобы ты предложил помочь довезти его - то вот Брок с Риком чересчур… «заигрались». Мы договаривались, что Брок будет изображать пьяного и всё. А он ради прикола сказал, что ещё и накурился. Я говорил ему, что ты разбираешься в медицине, но это же подросток, что с него взять?.. Из-за твоего беспокойства пришлось импровизировать на ходу. Изначально план был таков: мы едем на машине, потом она якобы глохнет недалеко от Уайт-Рока. Оттуда мы должны были добираться на попутке с жутковатым водителем а-ля «Верхом на пуле»1, которого сыграл бы Рик. Была ещё пара интересных задумок… А из-за выкрутасов Брока мы зашли в тот магазин, и пришлось срочно выдумывать угон машины. А потом Рик начал сочинять новое, то, о чём мы вообще не договаривались. Ты его зацепил своей паранойей, а он известен тем, что не уходит с «поля» без истерики Гостя, если тот его чем-то зацепил. Вот он и решил довести тебя до ручки.

\- А ты решил активно ему в этом помочь, - вздохнул Дженсен.

\- Да нет же, я тебе это уже говорил! После того, как ты рассказал, что фактически у вас с Данниль никаких отношений и не было в эти два месяца, я решил на всё забить. Мне эта Игра стала уже неинтересна, впервые за все четыре года – представляешь? Я хотел просто провести с тобой день, без Рика и Брока, и, как только мы сдали пацана маме, я хотел увести тебя туда, где Рик за нами не будет следить. Но ты решил пойти через лес – а Рик эту местность знает как свои пять пальцев. Я не хотел туда идти – помнишь? Но убедительную причину придумать не смог. А когда мы были в тоннеле, едва я его увидел, то попытался как-то показать, чтобы он свалил оттуда – но, знаешь, он действительно одержим Игрой, так что ему было наплевать, он уже вошёл в раж. В итоге я получил нервного тебя, нервного себя – и довольного Рика.

\- Но ты ведь мог рассказать мне об этом раньше.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? «Эй, Дженс, я устроил тебе эту головомойку, чтобы перевоспитать тебя!». Ты ещё помнишь, что было час назад, когда ты меня чуть по стенке не размазал? Может, я и плохо тебя рассчитал, но уж _такая_ твоя реакция на мою замечательную идею об Игре была мне очевидна…

Дженсен подумал, потом серьёзно посмотрел на него и попросил:

\- Джаред, пообещай мне кое-что. Говори мне, что тебе не нравится сразу, а не устраивай для этого И́гры, ладно?Лучше поругаться сто раз и столько же помириться, чем узнать, что парень устроил тебе жуткий аттракцион, чтобы навести на умную мысль.

\- Хорошо, - Джей виновато улыбнулся. - Наверное, ты прав.

Они помолчали какое-то время, глядя на сияющий Ванкувер внизу. Потом Джаред хмыкнул и спрятал холодный нос в воротнике дженсенова пиджака.

\- Ты чего?

\- Просто вдумался в то, что ты сейчас сказал. Это что, было пожелание на будущее? То есть ты уверен, что ещё будет возможность со мной поссориться?

\- Ну, учитывая наши не самые лёгкие характеры…

\- Нет, я не о том.

Дженсен слегка нахмурился, а потом до него дошло. Будущее. В смысле, совместное будущее, верно? Ну, чтобы по этому поводу больше не было сомнений, осталась только одна небольшая формальность.

\- Пусти, - он мягко отодвинул от себя Джея, и, когда тот бросил на него озадаченный взгляд, добавил:

\- Я на пару минут. Сейчас вернусь.

Он достал из кармана сотовый, улыбнулся Джареду и отошёл к парапету. Потом набрал нужный номер. Ему ответили после семи гудков и одного длинного и очень недовольного зевка.

\- Алло? Данниль, нам нужно поговорить…

\- Дженсен, если ты там напился и окончательно съехал с катушек, то иди к чёрту! Я не собираюсь с тобой сейчас разговаривать! – Данниль во второй раз за день бросила трубку.

Дженсен растерянно посмотрел на свой телефон. Джаред крадучись подобрался к нему сзади, упёрся ладонями в парапет по бокам от него и прижался к спине, щекоча затылок тёплым дыханием.

\- Ты знаешь, а я ведь её понимаю, - усмехнулся Джей.

\- И что бы это значило?

\- Сейчас три часа ночи, Дженс, - он потёрся носом о его щёку. - Удивительно, что у неё вообще был включен телефон. Это мы с тобой никак не уляжемся.

\- Кстати, насчёт «уляжемся», - задумчиво протянул Дженсен и развернулся к нему. - Поехали ко мне домой.

И почему ему не пришло в голову сделать это сразу, как только ушёл Роршах?..

\- Что, так сразу? Даже на свидание не пригласишь? – лукаво поинтересовался Джаред.

\- Джей, свидания с тобой опасны для моего психического и твоего физического здоровья. Так что… давай ты сразу переедешь ко мне?

_Fin_ _._

**P** **.** **S** **.**

_Две недели спустя. Раннее утро._

\- Дженс.

\- …

\- Дженсе-ен.

\- М-м?

\- Пусти. А то я никуда не уеду.

 _Разочарованный вздох, шорох простыней_.

\- Джей, ты не там ищешь. Твоя майка на лампе.

\- О. Слушай, а может, оставить её там? Когда включаешь свет, получается такое прикольное красное освещение…

\- А может, ты сам останешься?

\- Не могу, ты же знаешь. Я работаю в далласком офисе Игры. Я приеду на следующих выходных, обещаю.

\- Угу…

\- Слушай, Дженс. Вот номер Марка – я имею в виду, мастера Пеллегрино…

\- Я понял. Зачем?

\- Э-э. Ну… Хочешь быть нашим консультантом? По экстремальным ситуациям. Надо, конечно, обсудить это с шефом, но… знаешь, было бы здорово, если бы ты у нас работал – с твоими навыками и опытом. Ну и можно было бы чаще видеться, на общих Играх там или… чего ты ржёшь?

\- А я всё думал, когда же ты спросишь...  
  
  
Fin  
  
______________________

1 «Верхом на пуле» - фильм ужасов Мика Гэрриса по мотивам рассказа Стивена Кинга «Катаясь на «Пуле», своеобразное роуд-муви о парне, который едет в больницу к матери, и мертвеце, который подвёз его.


End file.
